


Rocker Material

by PeggyCarters



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCarters/pseuds/PeggyCarters
Summary: It's the first time in years that they're single and it might not be as easy as they thought it would be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote omw home. It's a two-shot story.

He's in the lounge area scrolling through his twitter timeline when Gwen walks in. Today marks the first day of the knockouts and the first day he sees her after their hug goodbye a month ago. She had taken some time off to go to Montana and Blake had flown over to Oklahoma and pretty much hid away in his ranch. When Blake hears the door open and heel sounding footsteps come closer to him he looks up to see her. She looks happy and relieved. A soft chuckle forms on her face when she spots him, which causes Blake to stand up and walk to her. He had missed her terribly. Ever since he had spoke out the words of him getting a divorce, Gwen had slowly, day by day, told him she was getting one too. She’s a private person and they didn't know each other that well before, so he cannot blame her from sharing little information.

After the tappings they would hang out in each other trailers where one of them, or both, would end up crying on the other's shoulder. They’d told each other that they weren't going to speak about the past again, but each day they would. They needed to share the pain and only they could understand. The heartbreak talk turned to quiet movie nights and long talks in her backyard where they shared more about themselves, their childhood and when the future awaited.. She loved when she could feel his eyes on her when he thought she wasn't looking. She would reach out and squeeze his shoulder from time to time, pat his chest and even playfully steal his snapback. He had finally given in and gifted it to her, earning a very bright smile from his favourite rockstar. The last day of filming the battles, and before they had to part ways, Blake had invited her over to his house for a casual dinner and a drink since the studios were closing down earlier than usual. He had no expectations of her actually accepting the offer, but she had smiled and nodded. That night, they had laughed over dinner and had watched a movie sitting very close to each other, closer than usual. They had stolen glances when the other wasn't looking and he had kissed her cheek goodbye before opening the car door for her to jump in. Gwen had driven home with the silliest smile on her face as the spot where his lips had landed burned. Blake was the only person that understood, the only person that truly cared, and to him, Gwen had been the support he didn't know he needed.

"Hi, Gwen." His dimpled smile makes her grin from ear to ear. God he loves her smile. Today feels like a better day already just because she is happy.

"Blake!" She takes the last two steps towards him and then stands awkwardly, not knowing what to do, in front of him.

Last time they had seen each other he had kissed her cheek goodbye but she figures that was a one time kinda thing because he makes no move to reach for her. "How-uhm, how are you?"

"Good!" He says scratching his stubbly face, "Better. You?" He nods at her.

"Great, actually."

"Good, that's good." He agrees looking at his feet for a couple of seconds. "How was Montana?" They had texted a little bit but he hadn't want to over push things so he had stopped texting her when she was on her second day at the ranch.

"So beautiful! We had a great time."

"I'm glad." There's an almost awkward silence as they stare at each other's eyes trying to find something to say.

"You stopped texting." She sounds almost sad and Blake surely doesn't want to be the reason she is sad. People have let her down enough times.

He fidgets and closes his eyes for a moment, "I figured you needed some space," he says quietly, "I didn't want to bother you."

"You never bother me." She looks up to him shyly, almost as if she were unsure to say the words. "I like knowing about you, even if all you did was lay around all day."

The country singer chuckles and almost reaches down to touch her hand, "I didn't want to be annoying”

"You’re never annoying.”

"Okay, Gwen. I will never not text you again." His dimples charm the way to her heart again as she nods squeezing his plaid covered shoulder. "Hey would you like to-"

"Blake, Blake!"

 _Dammit_.

Adam's voice echoes inside the room as runs towards them. "Oh, hi Gwen!" He says leaning down to peck her cheek. Blake feels a ray of jealousy run through his veins. "I didn't know you were gonna be here as well." 

"Got here about five minutes ago." The blonde singer explains looking from Adam to Blake who rapidly smiles at her.  

"Good, that's good." Adam bounces on his feet making his friend nervous.

"What's going on?" Adam's eyes shoot right up to meet Blake's blue ones.

"Right, right. Suit up sasquatch we're going out today." Adam smirks looking at Blake who shakes his head.

"Adam, we went for drinks two days ago."

"No, you big idiot, I mean, I got you a date." Blake coughs as Gwen's feels her wall crumbling down. The country superstar turns his head to look at her as she looks down, scared to meet his eyes.

Blake's eyes stay in her as his hands shake on his sides.  "You did _what_ now?" He asks Adam.

"I got you a date. Well actually it's one of Bee's friends. She's in town, great girl."

"I don't want a date." Blake stares down at his friend trying to make him see how much he screwed up. Adam doesn't seem to catch it though.

"Well, you're gonna have to go out and mingle soon, so I thought I'd help you or otherwise you will end up alone like Bridget Jones singing alone to All By Myself." The Maroon 5 frontman laughs at his attempt of joke as Gwen takes a few steps back and Blake feels his heartbeat get weaker as she moves away.

Adam doesn't even realize Gwen has left as he punches Blake lightly on the chest. The cowboy's eyes had been on Gwen the whole time so he hadn't seen the punch coming. "What the fuck, Adam?"

"I thought you'd be excited." Blake looks down at his boots when he hears the door of Gwen's trailer close. "I can't stand you moping around anymore dude. You're coming tonight. 8 o'clock at that restaurant I like by the sea."

"I am not." Blake marks every word and even raises his voice praying that Gwen hears him.  "I have plans tonight."

"No you don't. You told me the other day." He could really put a fist through the wall right this moment. "Listen, Ellie is a nice girl. She's single and knows your music. She watches the show and always talks to Behati about how she'd like to meet you." Blake huffs running a hand through his curls. "Don't be late." Adam walks away after that leaving a very confused Blake in the middle of the lounge area.

"Is she a model?" Blake shouts at his friend. Adam keeps on walking away as Blake tries again, "Adam?" The sound of door of his trailer closing fills the silence again as Blake lets his body fall on the chesterfield.

 

 

 

He's about to leave the studios when he hears a knock on his trailer's door. "Come on in." The last person he expected to be ends up being who walks through the door. In a black jeans and a white v-neck, Gwen stands by the door looking at Blake as he flashes a smile her way. "Oh, hi!"

"Good day, huh?"

"Indeed."

"I hate to see people go." Blake nods, "I hate to choose, they all have something special." Her sweet voice is like music to his ears.

"Yeah me too. You would think after all these years it would get easier but it only gets harder." He plays with his car keys as he looks straight at her. She still has the same hairstyle as before but she has taken off most of the make up, leaving the red lipstick, of course. "I can't wait for tomorrow's tap-"

"I think you should go to the date." She lets the words roll off her tongue as he looks at her in surprise. He blinks a few times and raises his eyebrows at her.

"Wh- what?"

"Adam," she runs a hand through her hair and then takes a breath. "He said he had planned for you to meet someone."

"He did."

"I think you should go. You deserve a night out. You deserve to be able to move on." She's trying really hard to not have her voice crack and give it all away. Of course she doesn't want the only person that has truly felt like a friend the last few months, to spend a few hours with somebody else. Even less if that somebody else is a woman, probably in her late 20 early 30 and probably has the greatest body. She hasn't thought about Blake in a romantic way. She can agree he's a handsome guy, charming and fun. He can be the most gentle and caring too, but for now that's all she needs. Someone to count on, someone who would not let her down. Someone who would hold her hand from time to time and let her pour her heart out. Someone to wipe out her tears and be the reason of her laughs.

"I don't know, Gwen."

"Why not?"

"I just..." he runs a hand through his curls and huffs sitting on the sofa as Gwen leans against the wooden wall. "I don't think I'm there, you know. I don't need a date. Dating is not something I need right now. I'm still grieving, my heart is building up again and I sure as hell don't want to be set up. I can ask someone out myself." His eyes never leave hers as he speaks. He doesn't sound angry per se, maybe a little annoyed and sad, but not angry. Gwen doesn't know how to react to his words, so she stays quiet for a moment as she watches him bury his face behind his hands.

"You know..." she tries, "I get it. It _fucking_ hurts. But Blake, don't you want to keep your head outside of all the mess for a few hours and spend some quality time with your friend and someone that as Adam said is a fan of yours? Maybe she won't be _that_ bad."  

"I don't need a date to have fun."

"Sure, cos drinking and having me cry on your shoulder is so much fun." Blake draws the softest smile on his face as he recalls the last night spent at his place.

 _I would prefer that._ He actually doesn't say the words out loud but he wants to. All he has liked to do lately, everything that has felt _right_ has been her.

"You really wan- you think I should go?"

 _No_. "Yeah. It's just a date. See how it goes, you don't have to see her again if you don't want to." Gwen speaks slowly and lower than usual, something that Blake frowns at. He would have never thought he would have Gwen encouraging him to go on a date. And with someone else.

He scratches his scalp and leans back in the couch, "It feels weird."

"What does?" She takes one step closer to him that had Blake moving aside, leaving a vacant space on the couch for her to take.

"Being single. I haven't been single in 15 years."

"I beat you." His head turns to face her as a soft chuckle forms in his lips. She looks so effortlessly beautiful.

"How... Nah." He runs his hands up and down his thighs nervously but stops when Gwen's shoulder touches his.

"What?" Her eyes search for his eyes and when they finally land on hers she throws him a soft grin. "Tell me."

He nods, if there's someone who would listen to him, even underwater that's who. "What do I wear?"

Gwen chuckles and softly hits his arm, something she likes to do every now and then.

 

 

At Gwen's suggestion he ends up butting up a white shirt and a black vest. She also mentions wearing a tie, but at the end assures him it would look too formal. He still has mixed feelings about Gwen helping him accept the date. He has spent countless afternoons and after dinners with her, and even though he had been completely honest about not being there yet when it came to dating, there was something about being with Gwen, being able to be in her presence, that he just _loved_ . He did, he _loved_ spending time with her. He just only thought she was in a similar page when it came to him.

"I guess she's not." He whispers as closes the door of the uber. The fancy restaurant stands before him. He checks the time and seeing that it’s exactly 8 o’clock, Blake walks inside the restaurant. Adam is not here yet so he sits down and orders himself a mixed drink and takes his time to look around.

About fifteen minutes later his rockstar friend appears on through the door, followed by Behati and a blonde woman, who he imagines is Ellie. Blake takes a deep breath and take one last sip of his drink. "Here we go."  

He offers his hand for her to shake and even though the woman frowns at him, she takes it. Adam rolls his eyes at him as Behati chuckles. Dinner starts and the conversation is fluid between the three friends as Ellie mostly listens. Blake observes the woman sitting next to him from the corner of his eye. He's very uncomfortable. Ellie cannot be older than 27 and even though there was a time where Blake would have jumped at the opportunity to date someone so young, he has changed. He doesn't look for fun and uncomplicated anymore.

"So uhm..." Blake turns his head to the woman sitting next to him, "what do you do, Ellie?"

The woman flashes him a forced smile his way that has Blake reaching out for his glass of wine to hide away his uncomfortableness.

"I'm a model." Just what he thought.

Just what he thought. "Good, that’s great."

"What do you do?" Blake chokes on his own drink as his eyes find Adam's, who's sitting in front of him. The Maroon 5 front man doesn't dare look up at him and that makes Blake even more mad. Mad might not be the exact word, but disappointed is. Behati is obviously not aware of anything as she watches the scene roll right in front of her eyes.  

"Oh nothing, I'm just one of country's best selling artists." Blake _duhs_ making Adam kick him under the table, "What the hell, man?" Adam's kick didn't go unnoticed to the ladies, while Ellie stays quiet Behati asks Adam what is wrong with him.

"There's no need for that tone, dude." Blake can't take this anymore.

"Don't talk to me about tone, Adam. I thought I could trust you, you know. I dress up, I come here _on time,"_ he remarks the last words because Adam knows how he hates to wait. "I told you I didn't want to go out but Gwen said I had to at least try and feel like a human again."

"Blake..." Behati jumps in. The country singer's eyes leave Adam's for a second to land on his wife's, "What's going on?" That's the last straw. Blake looks at Adam one last time.

"This was all you?" The rocker presses his lips together and closes his eyes in defeat, "what's going on here is, that your husband comes in today running inside, interrupts Gwen and I, because he thinks he can just do that, and tells me that he's got me a date." He turns his head to Ellie, who looks at him questionly, "you're lovely and all but I am not... I just don't want to date right now." The model shakes her head.

"When Adam said he was bringing one of his buddies, I expected something different." Blake let's out a laugh and leans back on his chair.

"Right, I'm no rocker material." He's using his sarcasm to stay calm and not shout at his best friend, who's quietly sitting in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, Blake." Behati's sweet voice makes him look up again, "And you," she says at Adam, "we'll talk later."

"I gotta go." Blake grabs his napkin and places it on the table, "Dinner's on me, don't worry about it." With that he stands up, "Nice to meet you, Ellie." The woman doesn't even smile at him as she lowers her head and plays with her hands. "Bee, always nice to see you." He places the chair back to its place and starts walking away. He pays for what they had ordered and when he's about to step outside Behati's voice stops him. The hold on the door handle tightens as Blake sighs.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." He replies still facing the glass door.

"He meant well, but screwed up. I don't want to justify his actions but we both know he wouldn't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." She takes a steps closer to him as Blake turns around to face her.

"I know." Behati makes no comment on it but she can see a tear on his right eye, threatening to be set free and make its way down his cheek. "I'm just..." He sniffs and takes a deep breath making Bee take one last step and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Take your time, Blake. You're not ready and that's okay."

"Is everyone in this town interested in rocker material? Cos I'm screwed." Adam's wife throws her head back laughing as Blake's dimpled smile makes an appearance again. "Cool LA girls will never look at me."

When Bee looks up at him again as her laugh dies but a big smile appears on her face. "I know one that does." With that she goes back to the table leaving a very confused Blake standing at the entrance of the restaurant.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy you guys liked the first chapter!  
> I think this chapter might be one of my favourite things I've ever witten. Enjoy :)  
> Shout out to my girl, Noor for being the cutest smol bean. Thank you! :)

 

When he steps outside of the restaurant he realizes the sun is setting on the horizon. His feet take him to the sand where he takes off his boots and then walks, shoes in hand, to the shore. He doesn't let his feet get wet, instead he stares at the horizon and he lets a rebel tear set free. When it disappears in his stubble a second one runs down his cheek as he takes a deep breath. He sobs quietly for a couple of minutes, massaging his scalp. He doesn't really know why he's crying, but he realizes that sometimes one doesn't need a reason to let a few tears escape. He doesn't even bother wipe out the rest of the tears that make their way down his cheek. Before he knows it the sun has disappeared behind the horizon, so he spins in his feet and walks back to the main road where he hails a cab. He gives the driver his address and leans back on seat closing his eyes for a few minutes.

 

 

 

Watching Blake drive off the parking lot with a smile on his face had been difficult. She had held her tears and had smiled at him. Encouraging him to go out with someone else broke her into two, but if there is someone that deserves to be happy that is Blake Shelton.

She had planned to stop at the chinese place on her way to an empty home but she didn't feel like swallowing food so she drove directly to her place, where she had put on  _ The Sound of Music _ . When  _ Must Have Done Something Good _ had started playing Gwen lost it. She had finally let a tear make its way down her white porcelain skin. Thinking about how right this moment Blake, her rock, her friend and guardian, was meeting someone else, turns out to affect her more that she had imagined. She reaches out to touch her cheek as another tear runs down free. She really doesn't understand why she's crying because Blake is on his every right to meet new people, but there's something about letting go of him that scares the crap out of her. He was there in so many lonely nights, he never asked questions, he held her and let her speak. She turns to lay her back against the sofa as she takes a deep breath. That's how she falls asleep.

 

 

 

"Actually," he says quietly as he leans forward, "could you stop at the chinese two streets from here?" He had only eaten half of his main course when all went down, so he's not surprised when his stomach growls. He tells the taxi driver to wait as he runs inside the restaurant. Fifteen minutes later he emerges the place and hops inside the taxi again. "Thank you."

He places the warm box of noodles on his thighs and leans back looking outside the window.

His mind immediately travels back to the restaurant. He hates Adam a little bit at the moment but he also can understand that he wanted him to go out. He just had done a terrible job at managing the situation. What really shocks him, is Gwen's reaction to the whole thing. He will admit to having a silly crush on her. He knows everyone on set is mesmerized by her presence, what impresses him, is how she doesn't seem to acknowledge it. Or she just ignores it. Blake is sure about one thing though: she doesn't know how amazing she is. How unique and special. How calm she can be one second and the next be the dorkiest dork. He needs to tell her how amazing she is more than once a day, maybe then she will finally realize it. "Turn left!" He half yells when he realises the exit to Gwen’s house is next.

 

When the taxi drives off, Blake spins on his feet coming face to face with Gwen’s house. He’s been here a few times but today it feels bigger. Her car is parked in front of the garage so there’s a big possibility of her being home. Now that he recalls, the kids are with their dad this week.  _ Fucking hell Blake _ . He had to go and leave her all alone the first week back from Montana and without her kids around.  _ Great _ . He takes a deep breath and runs a hand down his vest. He looks at the paper bag on his left hand and then checks the time on his phone.

9.32pm.

He takes a few steps towards the front door when he stops dead on his feet again. “What if she doesn’t want to see me?” He asks himself, running a hand through his hair. He spins on his feet and makes his way back to the road where he realizes he has no car to run away with. Quietly and slowly he turns to face the house again. He wonders why he’s so scared to walk up to the door and pour his heart out to Gwen. He has done that countless times, what is different now? Blake sighs and closes his eyes for a minute.

“She looked uncomfortable and sad when Adam mentioned the set up this morning,” he speaks to himself, tilting his head back looking at the sky, “but then she came to my trailer and encouraged me to accept the date.” He opens his eyes to look at the million of stars in front of him, “Why?” The country star shakes his head and lets out a little laugh, “Delusional, Blake. You’re starting to talk to yourself.” He ironically tells himself as he takes a step closer to the front porch. “Why did she look so sad and distant the whole day, then?” he’s back at speaking to himself again. He stops on his feet and checks the time again. Only two minutes have passed. “I like Gwen.” There it is. He lets the words roll of his tongue as if they were the most normal thing in the world. “I like Gwen?” Now it’s a question. He shakes his head and runs a hand through his curls huffing. “You, you could help a guy out.” He points at the stars full sky right in front of his eyes. “Gwen says you’re up there, and lately she’s all I believe in.” He draws a smile on his face at the admission, “man, I’m getting soft.” His dimpled smile makes his heart beat faster as he scratches his stubbly cheek. He takes a few steps more and stops in front of the two steps separating him from the wooden front door. He looks down at his attire and grimaces before his face breaks out in a grin, “she did help me pick out the attire.” His right foot lands on the first step and then the second. Deep breath and another look down. He has only brought dinner for one. “We can share.” Before he knows it he’s standing before the white door. He hears no sound from inside but can see a light inside, proving that Gwen must really be at home. He feels his hand shake a little bit as he lifts it up towards the door. He freezes. “She will never think of me the way I think about her.” it’s barely a whisper, but it comes out of his mouth as he closes his eyes in defeat. He doesn’t know why but the very first moment he saw her comes to his mind. All giggly and beautiful waking inside Carson’s office at the NBC headquarters. The Gwen he met there is still the same Gwen he knows today, only she has lived through so much crap, and so has he. “She’s Gwen Stefani.” He repeats the words he had spoke in his mind that day. He will admit to being nervous about meeting her, he will also admit to having his voice give away his nerves that day when she had offered her hand for him to shake. If someone had told him that day, that almost two years later, he would be standing right in front of her house scared to knock on the door and scared of pouring his heart out to her, he would have told them they were crazy.

But here he is.

He takes a step back and closes his eyes again. He can feel his heart beat inside his chest, "calm down, Blake." His heart doesn't obey his demand and that makes him chuckle. "Heart before mind, of course." He lets out a huge breath and puts the chinese take out on the ground. He rubs his palms together and spins on his feet. "She's the best friend I never had." He walks down the stairs and stops on his feet again. The image of his mother telling him to fight for what he feels and knows is right comes to his mind, "Follow your heart, son. You can't go wrong." She has said those words when he packed his bags and left for Nashville at the age of 17. "Follow my heart." He spins on his feet again and walks up to the front door, knocking twice on the wooden door. He had never ringed the other times he had come to her house, so if Gwen was indeed home, she would know it's him.

 

 

 

She lays down on her back and presses shuffle on iTunes music. Her face breaks into a smile when one of Blake's songs comes on. "Of course."

The soft melody fills the silent house as his calm and manly voice makes her toes curls.

_ Do you break things when you get mad? _

Gwen shakes her head

_ Eat a box of chocolates 'cause you're feelin' bad? _

Now she nods with a grin on her lips. 

_ Do you paint your toes 'cause you bite your nails?  _

"I only bite my nails when I'm nervous."

_ Call up momma when all else fails? _

She nods a few times.

_ Who are you when I'm not around? When the door is locked and the shades are down? _

She bites her lower lip. 

_ Do you listen to your music quietly? _

"I am now." 

_ And when it feels just right, are you thinkin' of me? _

"I do."

_ I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know _

"Then why did you go on that stupid date?" She's not asking anyone in particular, and obviously not Blake, since he's not there with her. He has been here with her before, lots of times, so now that he's probably out having fun and meeting a goddess kind of body model, she feels so alone. Very lonely and a little heartbroken.

When the song comes to an end some slow rock one starts playing but Gwen pays no attention to it. Halfway through it she hears a knock on the door. She immediately scoops up and panics. There's only one person that knocks and that is Blake.

She takes a few steps to the door and stops. Spinning on her feet she checks her reflection in the mirror only to look away a second later. She knows she probably has some mascara down her cheeks and puffy eyes but she has no intention on opening the door and hearing all about his fun night.

"Gwen." He doesn't yell but it's loud enough to reach her ears, "The light's on and you're probably inside watching  _ The Sound Of Music _ or some other oldie. I know you love those movies." She takes on step towards the door. "I ordered a pack of all Alfred Hitchcock's movies from Amazon. They arrived today." A smile appears on her face when she recalls telling him how she loved Rear Window, the night before leaving to Montana. "Maybe you fell asleep watching  _ Saving Private Ryan _ , I don't blame you." A soft giggle escapes her mouth as she hears him chuckle at the other side of the door, "I don't think I have ever watched the full movie." He places his other palm on the door and sighs, "But if you are listening," he takes a moment to calm his nerves as his fingertips tap against the door, "Please, open the door." She softly shakes her head. Part of her wants to see him but the other part of her, the insecure and broken hearted one, doesn't want to listen everything he has to say about his fun night out. "So, tonight was a disaster."  _ Oh.  _ She frowns, and he lets out a nervous laugh, "and Adam is a jerk. He's also of of my best buddies, but sometimes I feel like he doesn't know me." He closes his eyes and looks down to his boots. Gwen presses her lips together questionably. "You know, I think you are right. I deserve to keep my mind out of all the mess, but the person I wanna do that with is right behind this door." He lets his forehead softly collide with the wooden door as he opens his mouth a few times to continue his speech, but can’t find the right words to do so. "I really hope you're listening because I..." Gwen takes the last few steps until she's face to face with the door. She can almost imagine him standing at the other side, forehead against the door and completely broken. "If anyone is watching from across the street they must think I'm a fool." He chuckles and so does she after covering her mouth with her hand, to minimize the sound. "I don't care."

The rockstar draws a soft chuckle on her face as she lets her palm come up to rest on the door, "You're my person. You're the one that sat down with me and let me speak. You have my back and I have yours. Right? That's how it works." He speaks slowly, taking small breaths in between words, trying to control his nerves. "God, I really hope you're listening." He runs a hand through his curls, "I could try to tear the door down." A grin appears on her face as she shakes her head. He doens’t talk for a minute that has Gwen holding herslef back from opening the door, "She was expecting one of Adam's rock buddies." He says in defeat, his voice lowers as he admits so, "I'm just not that, right?" He laughs ironically. "I do have a tattoo, though." He says rubbing his chin. "She was barely 30, and the following doesn't bother me much, but she had no idea who I was." Gwen shakes her head and closes her eyes. There was a time in which she didn't know either but now, now she cannot imagine a life in which Blake is not in it. "I know I'm not the greatest person on this planet, sometimes I drink a little too much and I talk a lot. I'm barely able to take care of a dog, I avoid responsibilities and dress the same way every day." She hers him lean away from the door as the wooden floor cracks. Silence takes over the atmosphere as he paces the porch. "I'm so tired. I don't need to tell you." Her hand lands on the doorknob, but when she's about to pull it down she hears his voice again, "Can we do that?"

She asks to herself,  _ do what? _

"Have each other's backs." His forehead collides with her wooden door as Blake takes a deep breath. "Please." His voice cracks a little bit and Gwen brings her hand back to the door knob. Her heart breaks for him and his insecurities.

"Be each other's shoulders to cry on and each other's belly laughs partners." He moves back to lean against the door, "I like being the reason you smile and if that means I'll have to keep coming up with silly jokes, I will." Gwen smiles at that, "I should have recorded this cos you're obviously not listening and I did so we-"

The door flies open before he is able to steady himself so he ends up colliding with who he imagines is Gwen, at the other side of the door. "Oh shit!" Her hands come all the way up to his sides, holding onto him for dear life as his end up around her waist. "Now, that's how you make an entrance." She crashes against his chest making the country star stumble. 

Her arms come up and around his waist, squeezing tightly as her head lays on his broad chest. Blake's arms fly up, not knowing what to do with them. A warm smile appears on his lips when he feels Gwen sigh and relax against his frame. Feeling like he should return the hug, one of his arms wraps around her shoulders as the other goes all the way to her cheek, the one that is not pressed against his chest. His thumb rubs on her cheek to feel it wet. He freezes for a second. "Happy." She mumbles loud enough for him to listen. 

They stay like that for what feels like forever until Gwen lets go of him, bringing her hands back to her sides and hiding away her eyes as she looks down at her flip flops. Blake takes the moment to reach for his phone on the back of his jeans pocket as he smiles up at her and then looks back down to his device where he clicks on the iMessage app and then her chat. His dimpled smile meets is met with her eyes. It’s the first proper moment that he sees her face. He can see a mixture of happiness and sadness. He’s not okay with him being the cause of the second one. 

"Shh." He murmurs as the phone on her pocket vibrates signaling a new received text. He tilts his head up and raises his eyebrows at her. Gwen catches the meaning of his mimics and reaches for her phone. He steps a little closer to her as she turns over the device to have the screen up. 

The sunflower emoji appears right before her eyes on a text message coming from him. She grins down at the text and bites her lower lip. 

**Next time I'll get you a big bouquet. Flower stores were closed :(**

His second text comes right after the sunflower. Gwen lets a smile draw on her face as she looks from her phone to his baby blues. 

"Thank you." 

"You wanna know what I was able to buy though?" He presses his lips together making his dimples pop out on his face. Gwen feels her heart jump out of her chest, because he just looks like a troublemaker kid. 

"What's that?" 

"Chinese." He pulls of the best grin as he takes a couple steps back and squats down the pick up the paper bag from the floor. "Can I come in?" 

"Nah, I'm just gonna eat the chinese by myself.” She smiles as he takes a step towards her, a grin playing on his lips, “Thanks Blake, see you tomorr-" she's silenced by his lips on her cheek, something she had never seen coming. She giggles when he leans back a few millimetres but then drops a soft peck on her cheek again. 

“That comes with the delivery.” He presses his lips together as he leans back to look straight into her eyes. “You look gorgeous, by the way. Nice shade of red on your cheeks.” He winks at hear stealing yet another smile from her lips. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pouring their heart out to each other and a little bit of noodles cos they gotta eat.

He hands the box and the chopstick to Gwen when he has the first few noodles. With a smile on her lips she shakes her head, "I have extra chopsticks, you know."

"I don't mind sharing. Also," he looks at her, sitting crossed legged while he's sitting on his bended knee. This way they're facing each other and by the end of the night won't have a sore neck. "We're pretty comfy so, no moving Miss." His cheeky grin makes her smile brightly at him. The grace of her fingertips to his makes every cell of his body jump and a chuckle to escape his mouth. She grabs ahold of the carton box then as Blake stares at her as if she were the most precious piece of art at any museum. His face lights up when Gwen looks up at him as she grabs a few noodles with the chopsticks and brings them to her mouth, letting out a soft laugh after swallowing.

"Stop staring at me." Her tone is enough for Blake to realize that she actually doesn't mean the words that flow out of her mouth.

"Can't." He shakes his head as Gwen offers him the take out box again, "You can have more."

"I'm not that hungry." She suddenly sounds more serious and Blake has to hold back a joke when he realizes she's not joking. She really ain't hungry. The way her eyes look down at her hands tracing the edges of the take out box is enough for him to see that she's nervous and that's the last thing he wants her to be. "Blake," he's about to ask her what's going on when she speaks out.

"Yeah." She's come to realize that his voice softens the longer he's with her and that only makes her heart warm. He's so caring, and he shows it in so many ways but one thing that maybe he doesn't even realize, if how his voice changes when he's around her.  

"Why..." she shakes her head, "what happened?"

"I already told you." He runs a hand through his curls and leans his back against the sofa, his eyes landing on the paused movie on the tv screen. She holds the urge to reach for him and stop him from tearing his eyes from her; she watches as Blake's dimples disappear from his cheerful face and how a straight line forms on his scruffy features. She takes a moment to look at his choice of clothes and a smile appears on her face when she realizes that he followed her guidance and wore a white shirt and a black vest. Without even realizing it, a smile appears on her face followed by a weird feeling on her stomach. _He looks so handsome._ She loves it when he appears with plaid and jeans, he pulls that off as well. He's one of those guys that don't even try, one of those that wear green and blue and don't even question themselves if the colours do or do not work together. Her eyes fall on his intertwined fingers and his bouncy knees then. Blake sighs and finally turns his head to meet her eyes again. "You're so good to me." It takes Gwen completely off guard to hear him say those words. "I don't deserv-"

"Don't even dare to finish that sentence." She raises her voice which causes Blake to jump at the surprise of her high voice. His eyes grow bigger when they meet hers. It's almost like a 'who gets more emotional' battle. Gwen brings her knees up to her chest and lowers her head between them. The country star brings his hand up to reassure her, to tell her that it's alright, but he stops halfway to her shoulder as his hand shakes up in the air. He bites his lip and brings it back to his side. "You deserve everything." She mumbles, her head still hiding in between her knees. Blake's heart shatters and he finds himself standing up and almost colliding with the coffee table in front of the white sofa in the living room. Gwen frowns when she feels him stand up and sigh loudly.

"If I deserve everything why do I feel like shit? Like I'm not enough for anyone or anything? _Why_?" The devastation in his voice makes Gwen immediately look up to find Blake at the verge of tears. She has seen in this state before but she honestly thought he was way beyond that by now. She had thought their last night before Montana had been the beginning of a new them, a stronger and braver Gwen and more secure and bold Blake. His last _why?_ has Gwen standing on her feet and stepping on the squared and big coffee table to move over to him. She's taller than him, standing on the piece of furniture, it's almost weird having the tallest person she has ever met, look up at her, but she feels like the needs the extra centimeters to catch his attention and have him listen to every word.

"Blake," she begins but he still won't look at her. He's facing the paused movie on the screen, hunched over with his hands on his knees.

"I'm so tired."

"I know." Of course she does, he know she's as tired as him. "Blake, turn around. Please." He does stand up but he stays with his back to her. " _Please_ ." She moves her hands up to land on her neck, buried in between her platinum locks. "Don't shut me down. _Not me."_ Gwen stares down at his sad figure staring at the wall where there's a picture of her and her little babies. He draws a soft smile on his face when he notices how radiant she looks on the black and white photograph. He loves that smile. Yes, _loves_ . He loves her friendship. Her friendship has saved him in so many ways. "Don't let there be a door between us again. Let it out. _I’m here_."

That has Blake spinning around, his head still down staring at his boots. "Adam doesn't respect me. Miranda hates me, half of the country community whispers when I walk by and they talk behind my back, my friends haven't called once to check on me. Well Luke did a couple of days ago," his head raises up but he doesn't meet her eyes, "But, Gwen... Adam," The country star shakes his head, "he knows how hard it is for me, he _fucking_ knows and he has the _balls_ to make up a story to have me go out with some girl. The girl," his voice raises up as he speaks, "cos let me tell you, she wasn't older than 27, like _what the heck?_ , she was waiting for _something_ different _"_ He imitates a female voice that has Gwen managing to crack a small smile. "I am not enough. What was I thinking? I'm just a cowboy from Oklahoma, that-"

"Don't you realize that you actually _are_ the something different?" She cuts him off, her hands coming up to frame his face. He bats his eyelashes a few times at how unexpected her move is but he also senses his body relax at her touch.

"Gwen, I..."

"Shhh. Stay quiet for a moment. You don't always have to speak." Her voice lowers because he's close, so close. Her hands have his head tilt up to stare right to her brown eyes. "There is nothing more unexpected than a cowboy in LA." Her chuckle makes his blue eyes shine.

"I'm just that right?" He spins on his feet again, his plaid covered back facing her as he takes a few steps towards the nearest wall. Just as he had done before at the door, his palms land on the cold white wall as all the weight of his tall body replays on them. "The cowboy." He sighs trying to hold in a sob that ends up escaping his mouth and having his forehead collide, slowly, against the wall. Gwen doesn't know how to react at his devastation. Of course he had opened up to her before but this raw, broken and unsure part of him is so new to her and it looks like it's new to him as well. She can't see his face but she does see a tear fall on the floor and that is enough for her to break down as well. Her hands shake on her sides as she stands frozen watching him cry like a baby before her. "I've become the drunken uncle. The guy that makes babies cry, that says inappropriate things in the most serious moments-"

She shakes her head, her lips trembling but ready to fight his words and tear them down, one by one, "You're the guy that saved me from drowning. The guy that makes up the silliest jokes just to brighten my darkness." His forehead is still glued to the wall as Gwen speaks out. She takes turtle steps making her way to him, "You're the guy that sends sunflower emojis because flower stores were closed," the rockstar chuckles at her own words, recalling the scene that took place at the doorstep about half an hour ago. "Who knows my coffee and tea order. Even the store that makes my favourite croissants."

Blake starts to move away from the wall and, as Gwen talks starts to look up at her. She stops on her feet when she is met with his wet blue eyes and cheeks.

"That small french place near the burger place." His voice trembles and so does his hand when it comes up to the nape of his neck. Her face softens at the sight of the smallest smile on his face.

"Blake," the way his eyes are like magnets to hers, overwhelms Gwen in the best possible way. She has never met someone so into holding the other's gaze. Eyes used to make her uncomfortable but there's something so calming about his baby blues, even if they are taken over by unshed tears waiting to be set free **.** When he looks up again he looks like a little boy, scared and insecure. Like a little kid he stumbles up to meet her, he is obviously taller, but he looks so tiny. It's like she's the one looking up to him and he is the one looking down. Shyly, his eyes find hers, "It's not about what to you wear or where you are from, it's the heart that you carry deep inside." He breaks down again. His body hunches over as Gwen catches him, her arms slipping around his waist to keep him from falling. Of course she’s not holding him completely up by herself, but Blake is so weak she believes his strength is going to fail him sooner rather than later. And it does. Slowly he lets his body fall on the floor as Gwen tries so hard to keep him up. It’s almost as she’s watching him give it all away, as if he were hanging off of the highest rooftop ready to fall and say goodbye to life itself. Her hands never stop touching his as Gwen sits on the floor next to him. He crawls into a ball, his knees coming up to his chin, his fingers trembling to keep his legs as close to his chest as possible. He sobs loudly and Gwen lets him be. She tries to hold it together but gives up, her tears roll down her cheek at the sight of him being so _done_ with everything, so broken. Her trembling hand reaches to his linked hands guarding his legs, and as soon as she touches him, he stops the sobbing for a moment. She keeps a hand there but the other, slowly makes him lay down to rest his head on her lap. The touch of her fingers playing with his curls starts to calm him down as his breathing goes back to normal and his trembling hands stop shaking. He places one her leg as the other one flies up, not really knowing where it’s going since Blake facing the wall and not Gwen. Cautiously, and not wanting to hurt her, Blake turns on his back, which hits the cold floor. Their puffy eyes meet. His lips tremble at the sight of Gwen’s sad look. The hand that is not holding onto her leg finds her chin stealing a small smile from her.

She sniffs and then looks up at their take out box on the sofa, her eyes then traveling to the wall where he first broke down and then finally finds his round blue eyes again. He has them closed so Gwen’s free hand travels up to his face to land on his chin. Her index finger traces his every edge until it reaches his eyes. Blake manages to pull of a sidewards broken smile when he feels her delicate touch on his skin. She places her index on one of his eyelids and then on the other. He gets the message because his blue diamonds find her chocolate eyes causing him to take a deep breath. She sees as his mouth opens, probably ready to say something, but Gwen cuts him off, “You may be ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was hard to write!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a happier chapter! Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone on the GC, I love y'all!

He falls asleep with her fingers playing with his curls. When he was little, his mother used to do the same to get him to sleep after a very exciting day.  Gwen feels sleep starting to win over her desire to stay awake for him but she ain't strong enough. It's almost 2 in the morning and today has been a pretty emotional day. She thinks about waking him up and move them both to the couch near them, but he looks so peaceful and _finally_ relaxed that Gwen doesn't want to interrupt his beauty sleep. She leans back on the carpet and hooks an arm under her head to keep it up and comfortable. When she closes her eyes she's out cold.

 

Blake stirs awake to find the sun starting to peak in between the curtains. He takes a look around to recall that he's in Gwen's living room, laying on the floor and his head on her stomach, to be exact. One of her hands is tangled in between his curls and she's also laying on the floor. He makes a little move to stand up but his back speaks out. _Ouch_. "You're not 20, Blake." He mumbles standing up more slowly. For a long minute he stands looking down at her quietly. He’s fascinated by her, the way a soft smile on her face and the way she rhythmically breathing in and out. He observes that she's dressed in leggings and a long No Doubt t-shirt, and it amazes him how even dressed like that she's the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on. She could rock this look anywhere and people would still just have eyes for her. He squats down and reaches out to touch her cheek but stops halfway. He shouldn't wake her up. Instead, he gets on his knees and, slowly and trying not to have them both fall, picks her up bridal style. He can hear her stir for a moment but he soothes calming words to her ear and she's out cold again. Her head falls on his shoulder and all Blake wants to do is hold her like this forever. He thinks about climbing up the stairs and lay her on her bed but he figures that would be crossing a line. She has never taken him further than the ground floor, so he's not going to invite himself over to her room, even if it's just to lay her down and walk out again. Cautiously, then, he lowers her to the sofa and puts a blanket over her body. He admires her sleeping body and then takes a look around. She really has such a beautiful home. Nothing like his. Hers has a modern and very architectural style to it, it's spacious and so very clean. No one would say she has three kids younger than ten. She had told him she had, herself, designed the interior of the house, and god does she have an amazing taste!

He sighs as his eyes land on her again. He had completely broken down a few hours ago. They have had their broken down moments on each other's shoulders before, but nothing had came as close as last night. Right this moment he's kind of ashamed of himself for not being more manly and holding it together, but if there is one person in this world ready to help him, hold him and wipe his tears away that is her. If anyone came up to him at any time of the day and asked him _say the first thing that comes to mind,_ he would for sure reply _Gwen,_ and he ain't one bit ashamed of it. He checks the time again to see it's nearly 6am so he stands from the kitchen stool he had sat on, and gets on his feet ready to leave. Should he leave? Or shouldn't he? He has never stayed the night at her place before, he always left after dinner when they came to her house, and so did she when they ended up at his rental. He doesn't want to overwhelm her, so he sets his thoughts straights and walks to the door.

"Maybe I should leave a note." He whispers pressing his lips together. He walks back inside the kitchen where he spots a notepad and a pen by the microwave. He bites the cap of the pen trying to think of what to write down as he stares down at the white paper and he feels it stare back at him.

"Gwen, I" He whispers, "No." He shakes his head as he taps the pen on the notepad. "See you lat- No." His leg bounces on the floor as he looks up, "Just write something down, for god's sake."

He huffs and then props his elbows on the marble table to hold his head between his hands. "Thank you for being my shoulder to cry on. And for listening." He nods thinking this is good enough and summarizes last night pretty well. He tries to draw a sunflower but it doesn't come out quite right so he doodles an arrow followed by 'This is a Sunflower'. He shakes his head smiling at how stupid he is. He folds the paper, writes Gwen on it and leaves it on the coffee table by the sofa so she sees it when she wakes up. Looking at her one last time before he closes the door, Blake calls for a taxi to drive him home where he lets his body fall on the sofa and drifts off to sleep an extra hour, not before setting his alarm since he has to be at the studios at 8.30 o'clock.

 

 

 

 

He's in a good mood. When he steps into Universal and sees Gwen's car parked in the parking lot, he smiles even bigger. _Gwen_. He just saw her a few hours ago but he's excited to see her again. He's about to enter the building when he spots the Deliveroo guy ride up to him. Right on time.

"Hi Mr. Shelton."

"Daniel! On time as always."

"Can't have you go without your caffeine and croissant. Can I?"

Blake smiles at the college boy, "Nah, I need my breakfast." The young man hops off the bike and hands him the cartoon holding two cups of coffee and a paper bag with two croissants. "Thank you!" He tips the boy, even though Daniel has told him he doesn't need to do so a few times.

"Thank you Mr. Shelton. See you soon, I hope."

"For sure. Thank you little man and good luck on that exam. Friday, right?"

The boy grins up at him and nods, "12 o'clock."

"Right. Good luck!"

"Thank you Mr. Shelton. I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course. Now go, I don't want to delay you."

"See you!"

 

 

 

Blake walks through the automatic doors and steps inside the lounge area. He sees the light on Gwen's trailer on, which immediately brings a smile to his face. Looking down at the coffee and croissant, Blake bounces on his feet and makes his way to her. Before he makes it to her place, though, he sees the door open and Gwen walk down the stairs, unaware of his presence. She's walking head down, lost in thoughts.

"Hey." He tries to get her attention but she seems completely off, "Gwen!" Now that startles her.

"Bl- you scared me."

"I'm sorry." He fidgets and then brings the two coffees closer to his body, "Hi." His voice softens as two dimples appear on his face.

"Hello." She replies back. She looks up at him for a second and then looks around finding somewhere to escape to; she doesn't particularly want to see him right now. Blake senses something ain't right when she avoids his eyes.

"Wha- Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. You tell me." She says, almost in an _duh_ tone.

"I'm lost here."

"Right!" She mocks.

"Gwen," his hand lands on her arm making her  look at it for a few seconds, "seriously," he squeezes making her head tilt back up to meet his gaze, "what's wrong?"

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she presses her lips together.

"You left." She finally says, her eyes on him. One thing she has learnt about Blake is how much he likes eye contact, and she's really trying for him. "You didn't even say goodbye."

"I didn't want to wake you up." He says softly, "I did leave a note though."

"You did not." A little laugh almost escapes her mouth because she doesn't picture him as a note kinda guy. The sad look on his face tells otherwise. "You did?" He nods almost shyly, "where?"

"On the coffee table. I figured you'd see it there." His eyes fall to his boots then, "I just... Thank you for uhm- last night."

"You don't have to thank me. We're each other's shoulders to cry on, right?" He nods, his dimples pop out on his face then.

"It was really bad last night, I just- I'm not usually this… emotional." he rambles.

"It's okay to cry, Blake."

"I bawled and sobbed."

"And?"

 _Guys should be stronger than that._ He wants to say just that but stops himself, "I just..."

"I don't expect you to not breakdown. It's- I understand. And don't come to me with _I'm the macho I don't cry_ , crap. You can break on me anytime you need to. I am here for you."

"Thank you, Gwen. Really." He hands her her coffee and croissant then. "I won't leave without saying goodbye ever again."

"Ever again?" It sounds like a lifetime promise that has her heart warming up inside her chest.  

"Ever." He says taking a bite of his pastry, his dimpled face expressing more than words ever will.

"Daniel?" Gwen asks before taking a sip of a nearly cold coffee. The country singer nods, "You'll have to introduce me to him. I gotta properly thank him for keeping us alive in the morning." Blake lets out a little laugh as he steps a little closer to her.

"What about tomorrow?"

"You're offering to get me breakfast two days in a row?" She teases, her eyes widening.  

"I could get you breakfast for the rest of your life." It rolls out of his mouth before he has time to really process his words. Gwen's breath catches on her throat as she draws the softest smile on her face and her cheeks turn slightly red. She nods and then shyly looks down only to have her head tilt back up when his fingertips touch her chin. "Morning." He shyly says, his dimples out at full display. Gwen tilts her head back to let out a little belly laugh but he doesn't stop touching her chin.

"Morning, cowboy."

"Cowboy?" He frowns recalling their talk the night before.

"I just want you to realize that different is better. I like different."

 _She likes different_. He can be as different as he can be. "Also, you're a really cute cowboy." Blake bounces on his feet as he leans towards her a little bit.

"It's the dimples." He whispers making Gwen catch her breath.

 

 

 

Adam and Blake are in a weird mood all day. They fake it for the cameras but at lunch time Adam disappears while Blake sits with some guys from the crew. Gwen walks inside the cafeteria when Blake is about to start his second course. He watches as she gets her tray and then gets a salad. And to go. Without saying anything, she leaves. She doesn't even look Blake's way. The country star asks Gloria, the restaurant manager, to get his remaining food to go and fix something vegetarian for Gwen and then takes off, saying goodbye to the crew first.

He knocks on her trailer door and waits for a reply that never comes. He opens the door then to find Gwen sitting on the sofa, her earplugs in her ears. Without saying a word he enters her range of vision making Gwen look up in surprise. Blake then realises the unshed tears in her eyes and the sad, lonely expression playing on her face.

His features soften as he squats down, putting the take out boxes on the sofa next to her. "What's wrong?"  

She looks down at the phone on her hands and then up to him again. His blue eye encourage her to open up, to have him wipe the rebel tears away and comfort her. "No-"

"Don't say nothing." It will always amaze her how soft and gentle his voice is whenever he talks to her. She shakes her head as she pulls her knees up to her chest and buries her face between them. He let's her take her time. He lets her lead. And she does. Even though it takes her two full minutes of silence and quiet sniffs that have his hand come up to her shoulder.. "I hate to see you cry." He states, "I can't bear it. It breaks me. And it makes wanna battle anyone or anything that has made you feel this way." She chuckles as her gaze meets his again. "Gwen." She hums, "what's wrong?" She shakes her head, "I can walk and let you talk through the door." He says as much as it pains him. He did hide away behind a door last night, at least at first he did. "Sorry. Scratch that." She half smiles at him and then bites her lower lip thinking about what to say. "I got you this," he says handing her his take out box, "it's veggie pasta. Nothing fancy."

"I got a salad."

"Yeah but that's nothing. We have a long afternoon ahead, you should eat more."

"I don't... A salad is enough." She tears her eyes away from him.

"Gwen..." He tries to get her attention, "you won't probably eat until 9 o'clock so please. At least eat something solid."

Gwen opens the salad box and starts eating as he looks at her from the corner of his eyes. They eat in silence. Gwen plays with the leafs of her salad not really hungry, Blake on his part gazes at her and then at the wall to look at her again. He opens his mouth to speak twice only to close it again. He'll give her all the time she needs. When her stomach growls Blake brings his eyes back to her and presses his lips together. He watches as she looks at the pasta take out box resting on the arm on the sofa and then carefully she closes the salad container, puts it on the table next to the sofa and reaches for the pasta. The country singer’s heart breaks at her shiness to eat, and wonders why she acts that way. He won't ask, he'll wait for her to tell him. He wants her to trust him enough.

"This is really good." She says at the second bite.

"Gloria fixed it for you." Blake explains finishing his last bite. "I'll have to ask her to make some for me some other day."

"You wanna try mine?" Her head turns to him as a small smile plays on her face. Blake nods waving his fork in the air as Gwen shakes her head and twirls some spaghetti in her own fork, to then lift it up to him to take, but Blake only opens his mouth as Gwen lets out a little laugh, "You're like a baby. Do I have to pretend it's an airplane ready to land or...?

"Nah, only if it were veggies. Ewks." He mocks making Gwen chuckle as she lets the fork enter his mouth. Blake closes his eyes and hums as she completely stares at him. "This really is good." She gets startled by his voice making her jump a little. She leans back to where she was before as she twirls more spaghetti for her.

"I had a croissant this morning, and now pasta. You're bad for my figure, Blake Shelton." His eyes widen at her statement, even though she tried to make it sound as a joke he ain't laughing.

"I can also get you a burger for dinner. You game?" He pushes.

"No, I think I've had enough for today." She tries to end the conversation there but Blake's not there for it. After a few seconds of silence he goes at it again.

"Gwen," She looks up, "You're..." He pauses for a second, "You're really hot. Like," He stutters. Gwen's jaw hits the floor at his admission as she looks down trying to hide her blush. "I mean..." He plays with his fingers as he lowers his head but then looks up again only to find Gwen waiting for him to say something else, while she bites the inside of her cheek, "You look great, like really good," he now bites his lower lips bringing out his dimples, "I know you and most women live in a lot of pressure, even more if you're a public figure. It's bullshit. Why do people care so much about the others looks? I don't get it. The jean size doesn't make a person, and I am not only saying this because I want to sound correct and gentle, I _really_ believe it." She doesn't know what to say. Gwen's gaze travel from his crystal blue eyes to her hands playing with the cartoon box on her lap. She can feel his eyes on her and any other person would make her uncomfortable but not him. Not Blake. Anyone but _her_ cowboy. She takes a deep breath and turns her head to find a concerned look on his face.

"He... He controlled what I ate."

Blake frowns, "He?" Gwen raises her eyebrows, "Oh." Blake feels his knuckles hurt as his fists stay on either side of his legs wanting so bad to hit the nearest wall. "Maybe the word is not controlling but each time I'd reach out for a cookie or have pasta for dinner he'd have to drop some side comment about it, so I stopped all together. I wanted to be as perfect as I could be for hi-"

"Gwen, but..." he cuts her off but she raises her hand for him to let her carry on.

"I know how stupid it sound now." Her gaze lowers to her hands intertwined together.

"I could hit him," he stops her, "I won't cos I am not that person, but I hate that he treated you that way. No one should be treated like that."

After that, the conversation quickly changes to the morning and the battles they had witnessed and the artists they had had to sent home.

 

 

 

It's nearly 8pm. Gwen had already left saying she had a meet up with her sister-in-law. She didn't have her kids this week, so she had organized it to be as social as possible. Adam and Blake had stayed a little longer, had changed clothes and even gotten a shower. Adam rolls his eyes as Blake goes on analyzing every one of Team Gwen's battles and even talks about having lunch with her.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen... It's all her these days." Adam spins on his feet throwing his hands in the air. They're on the lounge are finishing a beer.

"What do you mean?" Blake frowns looking at his best friend exaggerate in front of him.

"You're obsessed man." The rocker sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "I get it, you and her are in the same position, you get lost in each other stories and spend hell of a lot of time together,"

"Adam-"

"You should call your buddies, maybe go back to Nashville, or I could throw you a party and invite all the girls." He throws his friend a cheeky grin.

"That's why I call Gwen." Blake rolls his eyes, "I don't need a _fucking_ date, I don't need _all the girls_."

"You do need Gwen."

"Don't even talk about her like that."

"Like what?"

"Like she one of _all the girls_!" He imitates Adam's voice on the last words which has the Maroon 5 lead man rolling his eyes. "Show some fucking respect." Blake covers his face behind his hands and stand up from the couch, "See you soon."

"Why don't you ask her out?" Adam's voice stops Blake's way to the glass door leading to the hall.

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that I _do not_ want to date."

Adam walks up to him, "I think you're just scared." Blake closes his eyes trying to keep the anger inside.

"Goodbye Adam." He walks past him to finally reach for the crystal door.

"Why are you scared?" Blake’s grip on the door handle hardens when he hears Adam's words. The country star exhales and inhales loudly and closes his eyes. Adam can be a jerk sometimes but he's still his best friend. "Blake!" He yells for him as the country star opens the door.

"Drop it, Adam."

"Just tell me why! It's like I don't recognize you anymore." They're full in yelling as Blake walks away and towards the hall. Adam figures he could run after him and just let it all out. So he does. Adam runs over to Blake and stops him with a hand on Blake's chest. "Why are you like this? You used to open up to me, you used to tell me everything."

Blake rolls his eyes at his dramatic antics, "Adam, come on."

"Don't _come on_ me. Why Gwen? Why not me?"

"Are you jealous?" Blake grins as Adam closes his eyes and looks down, "oh my god, you are." Blake lets out a little laugh.

"I am not jealous but I used to be your go to buddy and now..."

"Adam I stayed at your place for a month. You were the first person I told everything to, I think I bothered you enough with my crap."

"You don't bother me! I invited you to stay longer and you shut me out and just left. Why, Blake? _Why_?" Adam raises his voice as Blake lowers his gaze to his cowboy boots and takes a deep breath.

"It hurt to see you so happy, _okay_? That's why I left." There it is. The answer to the question Adam had been waiting three months to ask. A simple and short answer, a broken one too. Adam frowns as he shakes his head incredulously.  

"That's why?" Blake nods.

"Gwen gets it. She cries and lets me cry. We're just two broken people trying to comfort each other and as much as I love everything you've done for me, _fuck_ Adam it hurts. I had just gotten a divorce and I had to watch you and Behati be so in love and in a healthy relationship." Blake lets a silly tear run down his face as Adam listens to him, his hands resting on his hips.

"I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry. Don't apologize for having someone that loves you and supports you. Don't do it." Blake paces the floor as Adam observes him. He looks so much like the Blake that had knocked on his door crying after the Grammy's and had poured his heart out to him on everything.  

Adam crosses his arms on his chest and inhales, "I'm still here for you.”

Blake stops pacing and fixes his gaze on his friend, "I know that, Adam."

"You're going to be happy again, you know?" Blake presses his lips together and shots his friend an _I'm not so sure_ look. "You will. You deserve to be happy again. Even happier."

"Thanks man."

"But it won't come at you."

"Oh shit here we go." Blake rolls his eyes at him.

"No listen," he stops his friend from walking away, "You and Gwen understand each other right," the country start nods, "invite her over for dinner."

"We alread-"

"I don't mean a _hey I'm sad come over_. Put on a nice shirt, cook something good and woo her. Pull off your country charm or whatever."

"I don't know... She won't... She will turn me down man, we're not that people. We're friends. I like being her friend, I don't want to ruin it."

"S-C-A-R-E-D." Adam spells. "You're so fucking scared dude. Why?"

"Not again, Adam." Blake starts walking again. The Maroon 5 front man looks at him for a few seconds until he runs to him again. He's doing quite a lot of following him this afternoon.

"I'm sorry about last night, by the way."

"I was waiting for that." Blake announces.

"I was a jerk." Blake nods, "I just wanted to help you and,"

"It's okay, Adam. Just don't do it again."

"I won't."

They walk in silence to Adam's car where the rocker asks his friend if he wants him to drop him off at his place, to which the country singer agrees.  

They talk football and baseball, Adam even gets Blake to agree to go to a Lakers game someday. When they get to Blake's rental, Adam turns off the engine, "Listen," Blake raises his eyebrows, "and don't cut me off." Adam challenges him raising his index finger at his friend who nods. "You and her," Blake smiles at Adam's attempt to hide away the fact that he's talking about Gwen. "You understand each other. Maybe wait a little while but dude, you get the chance to ask the great Gwen Stefani out. You're in _that_ position my friend. My 15 year old self envies you and so does the whole country." Blake ends up chuckling at Adam's words and even giggles.

"She's," Blake sighs, "Gwen Stefani man. She plays in a league that I don't even know exists. She's," he shakes his head looking up at nowhere in particular as he bites his lower lip, trying to control the grin that forms on his lips, "She's unbelievable. She's supportive, amazing and so very beautiful. She's like the queen and I am the servant."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"What?" Blake turns his head around confused to meet a grinning Adam walking up to him.

"Blake, you're probably the most confident dude I know. You accomplish things you set to be done, you don't care what other people think of you, but yet, you're afraid to ask her out? Gwen is amazing, dude! I love her, you know that." He's ready to say _I love her too_ , but decides to keep it to himself. "Man, the way she smiles at you!"

"She smiles at you too."

"It's not the same smile, Blake." Adam really tries to keep calm and collected, "you're so blind, man! Gwen Stefani literally glows when she's near you."

Blake let's out a nervous laugh as he plays with the edge of his shirt, "She does not _glow_."

"Shut up man, just shut up." Adam shakes his hands in the air. "Think about it, okay?" Blake nods. "Right. Okay now get off my car you idiot."

"Now that sounds more like you." Blake cackles, opening the door to walk to his house.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this was going to be a two-shot? Ha!

He had gone off to Nashville for two days. Right after the knockouts had ended and the four coaches had grabbed a drink at the nearest bar, Blake had gone home to pack and get a few hours of sleep only to be waken up by an intense music. He had closed a deal for a new album and even though he had wanted to take some time off, he felt inspired to make and even write new music. He had written a song, a sad and hopeless one. 

One day he had been woken up with lyrics repeating on his head so he had written them down. After checking they were not a part of any song, he had called two friends of his to help him finish it. _ Saviour Shadow _ had been the perfect medicine to pull through the madness. That, and Gwen. He had not seen her in three days and he had missed her. Terribly. He had had the opportunity to stay in Nashville longer, but he found no reason to stay so he flew back to LA where he would be as alone but he could call Adam and even Gwen. He doesn't mind if he doesn't get to see Adam, but he does want to see Gwen. 

 

Wednesday rolls around and Blake has run of things to do and stuff to get at the grocery store. He thinks about sending Gwen a message but stops himself. "She's probably busy." He leans back against the brown sofa and closes his eyes. When he wake up again it's close to 8pm but it's still pretty sunny outside. Blake checks his phone to find messages on a group chat and a missed call from his mother. He ignores the group chat and calls his mother while he drives to the nearest Mexican place where he ends up getting far too many burritos, that he knows are going to end up in the fridge for days. He gets quesadillas and tacos as well, just because he can and feels like eating. On his way home, ironically,  _ Don't Speak  _ plays on the radio and Blake finds himself making a U turn and driving to Gwen's place. Her car is parked outside and the front gate is open, so after parking, he walks inside. He stops dead on his feet when he sees the wooden front door from the afar, memories of his last time at her place feel his head as he swallows and keeps on walking. Without giving it much thought he knocks on the door a few times and waits for her to open up. And she does. Barely a few seconds later her gorgeous face sneaks between the cracked door to find him at the other side. Gwen's eyes widen as she pulls of a big smile at the surprise of seeing him. She opens the door a little more but still holds it, not fully opening it. 

"Hello." His dimpled grin makes her heart skip a beat.

"Blake!" She sounds surprised. He takes a second to see that she's wearing shorts an oversized shirt and her hair is up on a bun at the top of her hair. He also realizes she's barely wearing any make up. "What are yo-"

"I just... I," he looks down at the plastic bags he's carrying, "I got a lot of food, I don't really know why, but I'm obviously not going to eat it all my myse-"

"Momma." A pair of little arms hug her naked legs as a long haired boy appears in between her legs. 

"Oh!" Blake takes half a step back when his eyes land on the little boy and then travel all the way to meet Gwen's chocolate ones, to see her biting down her lip to hide a small smile. "Sorry, I..." he shakes his head and then looks down at his boots. He hadn't even thought about the big possibility of her having the kids. What kind of person is he? How could he forget about her number one priority?  _ Real good job Blake.  _

"Hey baby," Blake feels his heart skip a beat when Gwen pulls of her mum voice. He gets lost in her and how she squats down before her son and picks him up. He notices how her tone softens and how her features relax when she looks at him, "remember Blake?" She asks the little one, who nods and then turns his head to the country star. 

He giggles, "chair." Gwen feels her heart beat in pride when Apollo recognizes the man standing in front of him. Her eyes leave her son to find Blake's mouth slightly open. 

"That's right. He's on the red chair, huh?" Gwen's mum voice makes him warm inside. He realizes he must be smiling like a fool but he has no intention to stop doing so. He's between surprised and overwhelmed. Even though this is not the first time he meets one of Gwen's kids, the other two or three times had been a quick  _ hello, how are you?  _ in between takes or after filming. He feels like he has to try a little harder this time. 

"Red chair." Apollo repeats his mother's words like a parrot which makes Blake let out a small proud laugh. 

"I do have a red chair." He announces looking in between the toddler and Gwen. Silence takes over for a few seconds of intense and shy glances until the country star clares his throat, "I uhm-" he begins, "I should get going. I'm sorry, I should have called." He starts to turn around when her voice stops him. 

"Blake," her name escaping her lips catches his attention, "I'm sorry." She lowers her gaze and puts a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey, 'Pollo. Go sit on the sofa, mommy will be right there with you." The little boy nods and then slides off on his mother's body and disappears. Gwen steps outside in the porch, leaving the door cracked, and takes a deep breath looking up to him again. "I didn't know you were back." 

"I got here on Monday."

"Monday?" Blake nods, playing with the hem of his plaid. 

"I, uhm...Sorry to drop unannounced. I should have called you before." 

"It's..." she sighs leaning against the doorframe, "it's okay." 

"I'll let you get back inside." Blake spins on his feet as Gwen, silently, watches him walk away from her. 

"Blake!" She shouts making him freeze on his feet. "I'm sorry." She says when she walks up to him.

"I totally understand. You don't have to apologize. I hate myself a little bit for not thinking about the possibility of you being the great mum I know you are this week." 

"They're staying with me two weeks." 

That means two weeks without seeing her at nighttime and as happy as he is for her, he will miss her terribly. 

"Good, that's..." he sucks in a breath, "great. I'll uhm," he points at the car parked outside, "go. I have a lot to eat." Blake lets out a little laugh when he brings the plastic bags up. "Yummy!" Gwen giggles at his dorkness, "enjoy your time with the little ones!" He says taking two steps backwards. 

"I will." She really wants to invite him in. She's craving for some Blake time. She has missed him terribly, but she knows inviting him in would just confuse her kids so she decides to listen to her gut and not her heart. "See you, Blake." 

"Bye." 

 

He gets home and drops all the food at the fridge and heads to his bedroom. He doesn’t feel like eating. He falls asleep around 10pm which is weird for him since he never goes to sleep that early. He's woken up around 3am by his stomach growling which causes him to chuckle and nod.  _ Of course _ . 

He makes his way to the kitchen where he eats one of the million tacos he had gotten and turns on the TV and the Netflix where he clicks on the comedy tab and ends up putting the movie with the best cover. Yes he's judging movies like books and he shouldn't but he really doesn't care about the quality of a film at 3am. He falls asleep before the guy gets to kiss the girl of his dreams after a night out, and wakes up a few hours later, the sun fully out and shining on his face, which makes him write down on his phone that he has to get curtains for the living room. 

He spends the day outside, getting stuff for his place and even meets up Carson for lunch. Around 5pm his phone buzzes with a new text which has him excited about the possibility of it being Gwen. 

It is not her. It's Luke inviting him for a full week, Friday to Friday, hunting trip. Blake checks his schedule to see it pretty blank so he agrees. He quickly calls his manages and arranges the private plane to Oklahoma where he had all the gear. He gets to his home state around midnight, where he ends up crashing and waking up early to leave for Austin, where Luke waits for him alongside the Rascal Flatts guys. 

 

For a few days he spends some quality time with his buddy and forgets about his life in LA or any other place. He just lets himself enjoy the trip and forget about responsibilities and people in general. The phone signal is pretty low either way so he only starts receiving texts when he drives to the nearest town and grabs a coffee at a diner that has the Free Wi-Fi sign on the door. The owner recognizes him and even asks him for a picture and a signature, which Blake kindly agrees to. The first text he gets is from Adam asking where the hell he is, followed by a similar text from Carson and missed calls from both of them. He frowns. He did not forget about a The Voice meeting, did he? Checking the calendar again he confirms he's not in trouble at the same time a notification from Gwen arrives, making his phone buzz on his hands. He panics as he thinks about the possibility of ignoring her. Shaking his head and letting out a little laugh, because there ain't no way he's capable of ignoring her, Blake opens the text. A text that was send 10 minutes ago to be exact.

**Where are you?**

He frowns and rubs his temple. He places his iPhone on the wooden table and then reaches for his steamy cup of coffee. 

**Blake we're all worried. Please answer.** His phone buzzes with a new text from her that has him beaming. 

**Hello** . He types back. 

**Omg you're okay!** He can almost imagine her worried over him.  **How long until you get here?**

**"** Get where?" He asks himself.  **Where, exactly?** Scratching his stubble he presses send and gets an immediate response.

**The Voice, you dummy.** He can almost picture her face and giggle as he stares at her response. He can almost see her little smile and her pretty brown eyes. Ugh he misses her terribly. He presses call. 

"Shelton I'm gonna roast you." The last he expects is to hear Adam's voice at the end of the line. "Adam hand me back my phone." He hears Gwen's voice from the afar and immediately smiles. 

"What's going on?" Blake asks putting his cup of coffee down. 

"We're all waiting for you." Her voice fills his ears and a rare and electrifying sensation runs through his veins.

"Why? Where?"

"At the meeting. Where are you? You're never late, not once, you're normally here early." He lets her ramble as he chuckles against this phone. 

"Hey, hey," his voice softens, "I know nothing about this meeting." 

"That's fine, we'll wait for you. Just take the fastest way to get here, Adam is frowning and Mark is not happy." Her voice lowers at the last part.

"Gwen," he begins, "I will not make it in time." He takes off his cap and leans back on the chair.

"Of course you will, come o-"

"I'm in Texas." He says letting out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.  

"Texas?" She sounds surprised. He can also hear everyone else small talk about the fact that he won't make it in time or at all.

"What do you mean he is in Texas?" He recognizes Mark's voice. 

"Gwen, put me on speaker please." She does and he explains the situation, saying he is actually coming back in two days and that seeing as he had a pretty clear schedule he had left on a trip. He can almost see Adam rolling his eyes and Mark's pissed off face. Pharrell stays quiet and so does Gwen, who gets assigned the task to make sure Blake gets all the information regarding the meeting. 

 

 

He lingers downtown the whole meeting, buying everything they'll need for the closing ceremony of their hunting trip barbecue, as he waits for Gwen to call him back with all the details. When he's finishing up at the supermarket, where he nearly finishes all their beer stock, his phone buzzes on his jeans. 

 

 

 

 

Gwen sits back on the comfortable chair in Mark's office as she listens to the executive producer talk about the live episodes. They're a month away and she's very excited for them to start. As much as she enjoys the blinds, then the battles and the knockout, the lives are the best part of the show in her opinion. She writes down a few things in clear writing so she can take a picture and send it to Blake after.  _ Blake _ . The man who had dropped off at her place ready to have a Mexican take out night but she shut him off because she had the kids. She still doesn’t know why she hadn't invited him inside, they were friends, she knew that, he knew that also, but she hadn't wanted to make things awkward for her kids. A week without him had been and still is, hell. Not having him around and even not knowing about him until a few minutes ago, ached her heart. He had ran away. Her heart cried at the thought of it being because she had shut him out. He had looked so adorable holding the take out bags, though.

 

_ I got so used to being round you  _

_ I'm trying not to care but where did you go _

 

She writes at the top right side of the white paper. She stares at the words and hides a smile as she brings the pen to her mouth and bites the cap. Before she knows it the meeting is over and she's back to texting him. On her way home Blake calls and seeing that she has the handsfree on she picks it up. 

"So, am I fired?" He just picked it up and is already making her giggle. 

"Unfortunately, yeah." She pulls off her best sad voice as Blake laughs at the other side of the call, "they're getting another cowboy to cover for you." Gwen lets her head fall against the seat as she stops at a red light as she hears Blake take a deep breath at the other side of the line. "So, uhm... How are you?"

"Good, great actually. I think I needed to get away for a little while." He says cheerfully. 

"I'm glad." She tries to be happy for him but she feels a stab to her heart when she hears him say he needed to get away for a while. "What are you doing in Texas?"

"Something you wouldn't approve of." Gwen frowns as she tries to think what it could be. Silence takes over them for a few seconds until Blake speaks, "I can almost see the smoke coming out of your brain." 

She stops breathing for a second then. Miranda is from Texas. Gwen doesn't really know where the woman lives but she knows the country singer is originally from that state. She sees the light turn green but she can seem to move. She hears horns begging her to drive but she's frozen in place. Of course she wouldn't approve of that. 

"Gwen?" In the background she starts to hear Blake's voice calling for her, "Gwen! Hey, you okay?" She drops back to reality as soon as she hears him call out for her a second time. 

"Yeah, I uhm, sure. I gotta go I'm driving." And she ends the call leaving a very confused Blake balancing his phone with his shoulder as he grabs the supermarket bags from his truck. He tries calling her again but when he has called four times with no answer whatsoever, he walks back inside the house and starts getting all the meat for the barbecue ready. 

 

His conversation with Gwen but most precisely they way it had ended, bugs him until Friday when he gets on a plane back to LA. He had some things to do at The Voice and he really just wanted to see Gwen and ask her about the other day. When he gets to the city of angels, Adam calls him and invites him over for dinner, which he accepts. He drops his bag at his rental and puts the washing machine to have his clothes washed when he gets back, and then calls a taxi to have him dropped off at Adam's who is alone for the week, just like him. He doesn't even properly greet him as he jumps ahead with the questions. 

"What the hell were you doing in Texas?" He asks as Blake walks through the front door. 

"Nice to see you too." Blake ironically says. 

"Cut the crap, Blake. Gwen said you were doing something she wouldn't approve of and seeing that you were in Texas..."

"What can't a guy just-"

"Tell me you did not get back with Miranda!" He sounds very serious which has Blake bursting out laughing. The laugh dies when he tilts his head back up and finds Adam's straight expression on his face.

"Dude," he begins, "I went hunting," he marks every word, "with the guys." 

"Hunting?" Adam shakes his head, "you went  _ fucking _ hunting." Blake is a little lost as he stares down at his friend who's pacing the marble floor. 

"Why are you so freaked out over this? It's not the first time I go hun-"

"You're an idiot." Adam raises his voice. He opens the fridge and grabs a beer. 

"What did  _ I _ do now?" Blake's hand lands on his chest as he takes a couple of steps back. 

"Why the hell would you tell Gwen you were doing something she wouldn't approve off. She thought-"

"She's vegetarian, Adam." Blake doesn't have time for this none sense. He huffs and runs a hand through his hair, "She doesn't need the image of me killing animals stuck in her head."  

Adam walks up to him and puts a hand on his chest. Blake suddenly gets nervous for what he’s about to say. His friend shakes his head and speaks. 

 

He calls a taxi as soon as the words come out of Adam's mouth. He storms out not caring about his best friend's yelling as he rings the taxi company and asks them to pick him up at the Indian restaurant on the main road. 

_ She thought you were visiting Miranda.  _

The words he had said are on replay inside his head until he gets to Gwen's house, where he knock and knocks getting no response. No one comes to open up the door and that's when he realizes there's no light coming from the windows of her house. Blake lets his head lean on the front gate as he curses and blames himself for making her doubt him. He had never wanted to cause her any pain. 

 

 

He stays and waits for her car to pull over but after an hour he shakes his head, gets up from the ground to call a taxi again and get to his house. While he waits for the yellow car to get where he is a black car pulls over. The front door starts to open as Blake walks to where the lights from Gwen's car are pointing. She doesn't seem to see him at first because he has to take a few steps back and to the side when Gwen presses the gas pedal. He watches her jump on her seat, one of her hands traveling to her heart when she spots him. She parks the car in front of the garage and hops off closing the door in one quick move. Blake, on the other side, stays put by the metal gate while he watches her walk over to him. 

"I could have hit you!" She sounds more scared that pissed but still, Blake doesn't want to be the reason of either one of those. 

He slips his hands on his jeans and bounces on his feet.

"I went hunting." He blurts out when the silence start to get a little awkward, even for them. 

"Wh-what?" The female singer shakes her head placing the strap og her purse on her shoulder to free her hands. 

"I don't think you would approve hunting." His tone of voice is low and he seems kind of scared to meet her eyes, because he looks down at his boots when he speaks. Once he finally has the bravery to tilt his head up and meet her gaze, he pulls of a little smile at the sight of her finally being so close. A week is too long, Blake thinks. He slips his hands on his jeans pockets and bounces a bit on his feet, "I was in Texas, hunting." 

"Hunting?" He nods, "You went freaking hunting?" 

"I really don't understand why you're all so shocked about me hunti-"

"Blake!" She raises her voice to stop him. She actually doesn't have a problem with him hunting, she knows where he's from and how he grew up. 

"No seriously, I mean Adam was all ballistics about it. I hunt and,"

"I thought you had ran off to Miranda." The low tone of her voice has him leaning over to her to hear everything that gets out of her mouth. Now that takes him completely off guard. He recalls Adam had said the same thing but he had never pictured it would be something to roll off Gwen's system like that.

"Why would I run off to the woman that has destroyed me in so many ways?" He spins on his feet and paces the floor for a few seconds. "Why would I do that? You know how much- gosh Gwen I..." when she sees his shaking hand come up to run through his curls she takes a step forward. "I almost drank myself into a coma because of that woman, you know that." She spots a rebel tear travel down his cheek that has her wishing she was brave enough to close the distance between them, to raise her hand and wipe it off of his beautiful face. Her heart shatters when he tries to hide a sniff but fails. His whole body falls against the column at the entrance of her house, his hands fly up to cover his eyes as he bends over to catch his breath. Gwen is right by his side then, a hand on his shoulder and comforting words flying off of her mouth. 

"I," the country star begins to says.

"Shhh Blake it's okay." Both her hands find their way to his arms as she caresses them up and down. A minute later she begins to feel his breathing getting back to normal so she puts a hand on his chin and lifts up his head. She's met with crystal blue eyes in a sea of unshed tears. 

"I had to do something. I cannot be in LA alone, it drives me nuts. You were being the world's best mum," she smiles at him, "and I just..." He leans over to stand once again so he's able to fully see her pretty face, "There is nothing in this town for me to do when there's no The Voice and there's no...  _ you _ ." 

Gwen feels the world go silent and her head spin.  _ He said that, right?  _ She grins at him and the smile only grows bigger when she sees him pull off his best dimpled face. 

"Blake," her hand finds her way down his arm and to his wrist, where she squeezes. She wants to go further and intertwine her fingers with his but she ain't brave enough and she's not completely sure if he would take it. "I'm so sorry I didn't invite you over the other day." 

He shakes his head, "Don't apologize for putting them first. I would never ask you to not put them first." 

The support he gives her regarding her kids is outstanding. He has barely met them but treats and respects them as if he had been in their life forever. 

"Do you feel better?" She asks.

Blake takes a moment, "I do. Thank you." 

"What were you doing outside my place?" 

"The other day you hanged up pretty fast and... I just can't bear the thought of you being sad or mad at me." 

"I never was." 

"Sure?" 

"Totally."

 

\----------

They ended up inside her house since she was alone for the night. Her two older kids were out on a camping trip while Apollo has stayed at his grandparents with his cousins. Half a beer down their throat, Blake gets a message from Adam and Gwen from Behati inviting them over for dinner the following week. Each of them reply affirmative not before asking one another if they will go or not. 

 

When Monday rolls around Gwen has dropped her babies with their dad on her way to Adam's place. She encounters the cowboy at the door when she gets there. He seems to have a new plaid, Gwen observes. She has never seen this orange on him before but it definitely does him justice. When he holds the door open for her and his hand carefully lands on the middle of her back to invite her in, Gwen shots him a cheerful smile and a thank you. 

"Of course."

 

The four of them are joined by Carson and his wife for drinks after dinner. At some point, Blake decides to leave the boys talk by the whiskey table and walk outside the porch for some air. The girls had disappeared half an hour ago and they hadn't gotten back yet. So when Blake steps outside she is the last person he thought would encounter. But Gwen is sitting on one of the chill out bean bags, her phone in her hands. She doesn't seem to notice him at first but when Blake is about to step backwards and leave her alone with her thoughts, the floor cracks and she looks up. 

"I didn't mean to bother you." He sounds a lot like a little kid standing by a shattered piece saying he hadn't dropped it. Gwen chuckles. 

"I will not oppose to your company." He walks closer to her then. Before them Adam and Behati's pool looks rather appealing with the lights and  everything. Blake holds out his beer for her to take a sit but she declines. "My kids called. That's why I'm here." 

"Are they okay?" 

"Yeah. It's just... hard for them."

"I know." Blake stares at the bean bag next to Gwen and thinks about taking a seat. He bites his lower lip thinking how close to the floor it actually is and how much he will have to squat down to take a seat. He shakes his thoughts off and puts his plan in action. His tall frame falls on the bean bag as he tries to steady himself and not roll off. Gwen blurts out laughing but also reaches for his hand to help him up which he thanks her for. Once he's in the correct position he takes a deep breath and continues, "I was there, you know. I was that kid with divorced parents and even though it took me a while to understand why my parents, my example of love, had decided to cut things off, some years later I understood why they did what they did. I got mad at both of them and I ended up putting up a tent on the front yard for me to live in." He explains holding her gaze, "I lasted two days" they both let out a little laugh, "what I am trying to say is that, I know it is difficult but no kid wants to live in a broken home. Maybe they don't see it now, but they will."

Gwen has her five senses on him. She nods at what he says even though she does not believe some of the things he has said, but she's very grateful for his words. 

"It's just... So hard. I hate to drop them off and I hate seeing Gavin even more. I don't to see him, Blake." He can hear her voice crack a little bit. Gwen looks away and leans back, "I hope you're right," he raises his eyebrows at her, "I just want my babies to be happy but, I couldn't stay with him any longer." When she starts to look away Blake reaches for her hand and takes it in his. The Gwen that had opened to him when The Voice had started filming the blinds is making an appearance and he's going to use everything in his power to have her back. 

"Hey," he calls out for her. Gwen's head stays down as Blake tries to come up with something clever to say. "Look, you might think this is the end of the world and you may hate the entire male population," he lets out a little laugh and then sees her shake her head, "but Gwen, sometimes you have to put yourself first. You made the right choice. A unhappy marriage makes an unstable family and it will take a while, but in the near future your kids will understand why you did what you did. Why you decided to be happy instead of staying in a relationship that caused you so much pain." 

When she looks up to meet his eyes again she ain't afraid of him noticing the unshed tears in her eyes. He says nothing more, he just pulls her closer to him and lets her head fall on his chest. He brings his arm around her shoulder to let his thumb caress her clothed arm. They don't know how long they stay like that but some minutes later Behati appears before them, "Carson just left, we didn't know where you guys where." Gwen doesn't move and Blake starts to consider the possibility of her being asleep.

"I think she's asleep." Blake whispers. She indeed is, because Gwen doesn't protest, she just stays put. 

"How adorable is this? Aww." Behati teases her friend who shoots her a dimpled grin. "Is she okay?" 

The country star nods, "Getting there." 

"She's very grateful for your support. I'm sure she has told you so before, but as her friend, I wanna thank you." 

"We're a team. We help each other." 

"You know what you could also with each other?" Blake frowns, "date." Blake's eyes widen faster than lighting as his hands fly up ready to cover Gwen's ears. Halfway there he realizes that Behati has already said the D word so he brings them down and back to caressing her arm. "Oh come on!"

"Bee, shhh." 

"As if you haven't thought about it." The model  _ duhs  _ at the country star and then walks back inside the house. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is for texts!

Behati's words echo inside his head for two days. 

_ You know what you could also with each other? Date.  _

He hasn't found an excuse to call Gwen yet and he is running out of things to do in this freaking city. He knows he will see her tomorrow, bright and early, for a few pre-recorded interviews about season 9, so there is that. He only has to pull through a few more hours. Closing his eyes he leans back against the chill-out sofa on his porch and plugs his headphones in. He falls asleep to the voice of Chris Stapleton only to be woken up again by Betty licking his face. 

"Betty gross, oh my god." The pup jumps on his lap and snuggles against his chest, making Blake smile and bring her closer to him, "Hi baby girl." It's not a baby voice per se, but he knows his voice changes when he talks to his dog. "You hungry?" The dog groans causing Blake to chuckle. "Alright, alright." 

He makes himself a burger and some fries, grabs a coke and falls on the sofa again. He reaches for the remote and turns the TV on immediately going for the Netflix app, where he ends up watching  _ Footloose _ . He hadn't watched the movie in so long and he thought it would be a good movie choice to not think or get emotional about.  Halfway through the movie his phone buzzes making Blake turns his head to the table next to the sofa and then look back to the TV again. He honestly doesn't care. That is until the possibility of it being Gwen comes to his mind. He bites his lower lip and looks at the phone again. He shakes his head and gets back to the movie only to pause it a few seconds later to stretch on the sofa to grab his iPhone.  

_ Gwen _ . 

He feels a smile appear on his face as he opens the message. 

**What you up to?**

Blake grins as he types back. 

**Netflix. You?**

 

**I was about to start a movie myself, but there is no fun in watching a movie alone.**

 

The country star chuckles and then runs a hand through his curls. 

**Do you wanna join my movie?**

There's a pause which Blake thinks it's her thinking about his preposition, so he takes the few seconds to text her again. 

**We could Netflix and Chill.**

He has heard the expression here and there so he types it to impress her and to make himself look cooler. She's the queen of cool, he has to step up. 

He gets a laughing and scared emoji back, which makes him frown. 

**I think that has a whole different meaning than having a movie night.**

He scratches his stubbly cheek and is about to google the phrase when a new text comes in. 

**I'm going to be very impressed if you actually know what that phrase stands for.**

 

**Excuse this poor cowboy for not knowing. Still wanna join my movie night?**

 

**Omw!**

 

 

He puts  _ Footloose _ again and Gwen mentions having watched the original but not the remake. She jumps on the sofa when she recognizes his voice on the last song. 

"That's you!" She says turning her head to look at him. 

"It is." 

"I actually love this song. I didn't know you sang it." Blake presses his lips together and looks back to the TV screen. 

"Surprise!" He waves his hands in the air making Gwen laugh. 

Once the movie is over and Gwen is about to leave Blake can't help but ask her. 

"Hey uhm-" Gwen turns around after grabbing her purse from the wooden table, "I was going to look up what Netflix and Chill meant but I didn't and I will feel stupid if I do, so, what weird meaning does it have? I better know it so I don't go shouting it around." Gwen bites her lower lip and blushes a little bit. She looks down at her feet and lets out a little laugh before looking up again. 

"It uhm- It basically means having sex." Blake drops the remote he was holding to the ground making him jump on his feet. 

"Right, uhm. We don't wanna have Netflix and Chill, sorry." He runs a hand through his curls as he takes two steps backwards hitting the sofa and falling on it when he loses his balance. "Shit." 

Gwen laughs at the scene before her and then rapidly walks up to him and offers her hand for him to stand up, which he takes.

"It's fine, Blake. I understood what you meant." 

"Still, I'm sorry that was inappropriate and-" 

Her hand on his knee cuts him off and makes him even more nervous than before. 

"It's okay." 

"Could you imagine us actually..." he laughs it off making Gwen's heart skip a beat and fidget with her hands looking down at her converse. "Weird, huh?" His nervous laugh makes an appearance even if he tries to hide it with a cough. 

"Yeah... totally! I mean, it's us. We're- well-" They both can feel the awkwardness of the moment around them. Blake takes a step forward to stand even closer to Gwen which has a nervous feeling running through her veins. "Us." She says under breath. 

"Right. We're friends. Friends don't do that." 

"Well, some friends do." She wants to slap herself for that. When she watches Blake's eyes widen she wants to run out the door and never see him again. 

"Yeah well, I don't think we're that kind of friends. Are we?" He frowns.

"Us?" She laughs hitting his chest, "Totally not. I mean duh." He laughs along with her as he reaches out to touch her arm. 

"And you're so out of my league, like waaaay out." It rolls off his tongue before he has time to process it. He looks down at her to see her eyes widen as he says the words. He can see her cheeks turn a little red and her lower lip tremble a little. He needs to take a step back.  _ Now, Blake. _ "This is getting a little awkward." He lets his laugh die.

"Yeah." She gets lots in his blue eyes like so many times before but there is just something about today that has her biting the inside of her cheek. They're just so blue she could spend hours staring at them. 

"You're welcome to a  _ friendly _ Netflix and Chill whenever you want." He tries to cool off the awkwardness in the environment. 

"Thanks, Blake. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." He walks with her to the door, which he opens and then lets her walk out first, grabbing the house keys before closing it to walk her to her car. He watches as she places her hand on the door handle but then takes it off and turns around to face him. 

"If you... uhm," she tries, "Never mind." Her hand goes back to the door handle. She takes a deep breath and even though she cracks the door open she lets it close again when she turns around to face him. "No, it’s.... I'll see you tomorrow." She finally opens the car door again and gets inside the car closing the door. She hears a tapping on the window that can only be from him so when she looks to the left she finds him leaned over, hands on his knees, for him to see her. 

He asks her to roll the window down, which she agrees to, "Are you okay?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" She defenses herself. 

"I just..." he huffs looking down at his boots, "Did I say something to upset you?" He asks shyly. 

"No." 

"Then why are you acting so nervous and defensive all of a sudden?" 

"Defensive?!" Gwen exclaims. 

"I never want to make you uncomfortable." 

"You never have." 

"Are you sure?" She nods in reply, "Fine okay. You would tell me right? If something I said or did bothered you."

Gwen takes a couple of seconds, "I would." 

 

 

 

 

He spends most of the night wide awake thinking about the awkward last minutes with Gwen. "God Blake." He yells burying his head in one of his pillows. He falls asleep like that and wakes up with a sore back from sleeping on his tummy. 

On his way to The Voice he orders breakfast from the french place Gwen likes and asks it to be delivered to the studios. He prays Daniel is delivers it today so he can introduce him to Gwen. 

When he gets to The Voice, Gwen is getting out of her car so he calls out for her. She smiles at him but he can see something is off. When he makes his way up to her and is about to ask what’s wrong, he sees Daniel park his bike at the entrance of the building. 

"Daniel!" He yells for the guy so he doesn't enter the building to look for him. There was this one time that the young man didn't find Blake and left the order at the reception and his coffee had run cold by the time he got it. He didn't want that to happen today. Some other day wouldn't bother him so much, but today is important that Gwen gets her goodies, because he feels things are a little awkward between them and he really doesn't know why. 

The college kid makes his way towards Blake stopping halfway when he sees Gwen standing next to him. 

"Well, he recognizes you." Blake lets out a little laugh, tilting his head back to find Gwen. "He didn't know who I was the first time he delivered two years ago."

Gwen chuckles and puts her hand on his arm, "Was your ego hurt?" Blake looks down at her hand on him and then back to her mesmerizing eyes. When he looks back at his friend, the country star chuckles at her question.

"A tiny little bit." Blake observes Daniel and raises his eyebrows at him before letting out a little laugh, "Let's walk up to him." And they do. "Well, hello Daniel!" Blake greets the guy. 

"Hi Mr. Shelton!"

"How did the exam go?" Gwen raises her eyebrows at his question but it's really no surprise to her, Blake makes friends with everyone and he cares about them. 

"Very well, I got an A."

"Good job little man!" He pats the college attendant's back. "I don't think I need to tell you who this is." The young man shakes his head with a shy smile playing on his lip. 

"Nice to meet you, Daniel." Blake chuckles at the face Daniel makes when he realizes that the one and only Gwen Stefani is talking to him. The singer offers him her hand and Daniel looks down at his full hands, thank god Blake is quick and takes the two coffees on his right hand so it can shake Gwen's hand. 

"It's uhm," he takes a deep breath, "Nice to meet you too." 

"Well little buddy, you certainly said more than I did the first time I met her." Blake jokes making the three of them laugh. "Even I sometimes have trouble speaking when she's around." 

Gwen snorts, "You don't," He says hitting his arms playfully, "He doesn't."

"I just try really hard to control my speaking abilities so you don't think I'm some kind of a freak or something." He smiles softly at her and then gets back to Daniel who hands him the rest of the food. "Wanna go ahead and get your coffee?" He asks Gwen.

"It's for me?"

"When I get two of everything the one that you don't have always goes to her?" They both sound surprised which makes Blake shake his head and frown, a smile playing on his lips. 

"First, of course it's for you and second, yeah."

"You never told me that." Daniel explains. 

"I haven't?" The college student shakes his head, "Oh well, yeah it goes to her. The french bakery makes her favourite croissants."

"Wow."

"Thank you Daniel." Gwen says sweetly. "This one talks about you a lot." She says pointing at Blake, who shoots her a dimpled grin. 

"He does?" The young man smiles at Blake who blushes a little bit and then winks at his friend. "Well, I... I gotta go or I'm going to be late to the next customer."

"Sure, sure." Blake says, "Thank you again." He tips the boy when he shakes his hand, "I'll get you tickets for the first live show, how does that sound?" Daniel's eyes widen at Blake's words, "I'll get you two and you decide whoever you want to invite, okay?"

“That’s so awesome, thank you Mr. Shelton.” 

 

 

 

Blake and Gwen walk inside the building to find it surprisingly empty. They take sips of their coffee on their way to the lounge where they sit and eat their croissant. 

"Thanks for the breakfast." Gwen says before savoring her favourite pastry. "This is so good!" She moans making Blake's eyes immediately look up to find her eyes closed as she takes another bite. He waters his lips and pulls down his plaid by the neck. "Seriously, I don't even think they make them as good in Paris." 

Blake laughs, "Well, you could find out someday. You know, go to Paris and buy one near the Eiffel Tower or some other iconic spot." 

"I've been to Paris." The singer explains, "But I should go back again." 

They both let silence take over them as they finish their breakfast. Before they go separate ways to get ready for the press Gwen points out, "You were really great with Daniel." 

"He's a nice kid. Reminds me of myself a little bit." Gwen shots him a question look, "He works hard. He's in college with a scholarship and has a few little jobs apart from Deliveroo. He's just... I used to do pretty much the same when I was in Nashville trying to make my way up, you know? It's hard." She listens to him as he was saying the most important thing in the whole world. She likes to get lost in his stories and observe the way his face change as he speaks and how his hands move up and down to finally land on his lap. 

"You were so sweet to him."

"Well, yeah of course. It's been two years." 

"No, no I know. It just-, you genuinely care about him."  

"I guess I do." Blake smiles intertwining his fingers together. "You sound surprised." 

"What?" The singer shakes her head. 

"You sound surprised that I actually care about him." Gwen looks at him expectantly and then stands up from the chesterfield sofa. 

"You're nice to everyone, I am not surprised about that." 

"Well, what is it then?" Blake scoops over and places his elbows on his knees, his intertwined hands keeping his chin up. 

She spins on her feet and stares at her trailer for a few seconds until she takes a deep breath and turns to look at Blake again. 

"Do you care about me?" Blake's eyes widen at her question and he feels his whole body freeze. He definitely wasn't expecting that question. 

"I," he gets cut off when Gwen's team rolls inside the lounge making both of them close their eyes and sigh in defeat. Blake is about to tell them to go back where they came from because he is ready to answer Gwen's question and he knows that if they don't talk about it now they will probably pretend it never happened. "Gwen." He sounds like a scared little kid as he calls out for her. The blonde singer just lowers her gaze to her shoes and lets herself be taken away by her cheerful team, who nearly drag her inside the trailer to get ready. She gets one last look at the plaid wearing man standing hopelessly at the centre of the room, his eyes never leaving hers as she disappears behind the white door or her trailer. 

 

 

 

It's passed 7 o'clock when Gwen ends her last interview with Pharrell. On her way back to her trailer she learns that Adam and Blake had finished an hour before and had already left. She walks inside her trailer wishing for a note or a text from him but she gets nothing. She lets herself fall on the sofa and close her eyes for a minute before she rapidly stands up and gets a hold of her phone.

"Jen? Yeah, I'm good... you?" She runs a hand through her hair, "Listen, can I come over for a while? Or maybe you can come over to my pl-," Gwen smiles, "Okay, I'll be there in 20." 

 

 

 

 

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not here to talk about Zuma's basketball game." Jen says leaning back on the sofa. Gwen had arrived at her brother and sister-in-law's place about 20 minutes ago and had been avoiding what she had wanted to talk about with Jen, explaining everything her kids were up to. Gwen chokes on her soda and stops on her feet as she stares down at her sister-in-law, who is sitting on the sofa. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Not that I don't like to hear what the boys are up to and I know you miss them. But Gwen, you could have told me that over the phone, yet here you are." Gwen lets a little small appear on her face. Jen just knows her so well. "Why?" She asks softly. Gwen stares at her and bites the inside of her cheek stopping a silly grin to appear on her face. 

"Promise me you won't laugh." Gwen says pointing at Jen who raises her eyebrows at the singer. "Please." 

"I still don't know what you're going to say, but sure, I promise." She states putting her hands up in surrender. 

Gwen paces the floor for a few seconds and finally look at her sister-in-law and friend, again. She wets her lips and finally opens up to her, "I think I have a crush." Jen can't help but chuckle, "you promised you wouldn't lau-"

"I'm not. I'm sorry, carry on."

"What do you mean carry on?" Gwen exclaims. "I have a crush, I like someone! How do I carry on? There's that, nothing more." She throws her hands up in the air as she walks outside the backyard. Jen takes a second but she reacts and follows the singer outside, closing the glass door behind her. She finds Gwen sitting on the wooden stairs so she sits right next to her. 

"Do you... uhm-" Jen begins, "want to tell me who it is?" Gwen shakes her head. "Okay, well." She sighs, "It's totally okay to have a crush on someone. You are allowed to, you know?" Gwen nods even if the look on her face doesn't convince Jen much. "Sweetie, you're recently divorced but you're also single, you can like some other guy, why do you say it like you shouldn't?" 

"Technically I'm not divorced  _ yet _ ." 

"Forget about the technicalities. You  _ are  _ divorced _. _ There's nothing wrong in having a crush on someone." 

"But..." she stands up as Jen stays seated. 

"Gwen," she tries once, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothin', my ex-husband cheated on me and I don't see my kids every day I get back home.." Gwen snaps a little too loud making the crystal door and her brother appear. 

"Is ever-"

"Not now Todd." Jen says without even turning her head to look at her husband. 

"Right, okay. Yell if you need something." He says before closing the door again." 

Gwen stares down at her feet as Jen tries to come up with what to say. "I'm sorry." The singer apologizes, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." 

"You can snap at me any time you want. I am here for you." She says standing up to walk up to her. 

"Gavin is not even the problem here." 

"Well that's progress. Good." 

"I haven't..." Gwen begins to say but stops. She takes a look around and walks up to the stairs again, where she sits down again. She puts a strand of hair behind her ear and breathes out. 

"Let's start again, okay?" Jen suggests sitting crossed legged on the grass before Gwen. The No Doubt front woman nods but doesn't begin to speak. "So uhm, you like someone." Jen says softly, "And he... he's a he, right?" Gwen chuckles and then nods, "Right, so he has a name?" Jen throws the question in hoping Gwen would be too lost in thoughts and answer it, but everything she gets in response is an eye roll from her family member. "Dammit I thought I had it." Jen says with a laugh, "okay so this guy... does he like you back?" Gwen shrugs. "Do you know the guy?"

"What do you mean  _ I know the guy _ ?" 

"He's not some guy you see on the street or at a bar a few times but never talked to."

"Oh no, we've talked." Gwen says. 

"Okay, so we could say you two are friends?" Gwen nods. "Good." Jen plays with her hands as she processes the information but when she's about to speak again Gwen cuts her off. 

"We... He's the person I call when I don't know who to call and I don't want to bother you. He's the one that has been whipping the tears off my face since july."

"July?!" Jen exclaims.

"I feel sad so alone whenever he goes away, which is quite a lot and two weeks ago he had a date and I don't think I have ever been more jealous in my entire life."

"You got it bad!"

"Jen!" Gwen covers her face with her hands and takes a few seconds before she continues, "He delivers breakfast before work and has probably watched  _ The Sound Of Music _ with me five times in the last month." 

"He likes you." Jen exclaims, "there is no one in this world that would go through that movie five times." 

"It's not a bad movie!" Gwen gets defensive.

"I didn't say it is. It's cheesy and so not a guy movie. And he delivers breakfast to work?"

"Not just breakfast, coffee and a croissant from the f-"

"French place?" Jen exclaims. "Marry him." Gwen's eyes widen but then throws her head back laughing. They admire the garden in silence for a minute until Gwen stands up again. 

"He's nice to pretty much everyone, what if he's just doing all of this because it's the way he is? I'm reading too much into it." Gwen paces the grass while on the other side Jen watches her and lets her speak. "How do I know he likes me back?"

"You could ask him."

"Riiiight I can just walk up to Blake and say  _ hey I like you, do you like me? _ " Gwen blurts out not even thinking about the consequences of her spilling his name.

"You coul- wait!" Jen jumps on her feet and covers her mouth, "Did you just say Blake?" She raises her eyebrows at her sister-in-law who looks like she wants to be sucked in by the ground.

"I... didn't." She tries to cover up but her voice gives it away.

"You so did! Isn't he...?"

"No one can know this," Jen nods before Gwen continues, "He's getting a divorce as well."

"Oh-kay. Well, I'm not going to push you, you'll tell me how you bestfriended Blake Shelton and how he became your go to buddy, when you're ready." 

"Thanks Jen." Gwen puts her arms around her sister-in-law's waist and rests her head on her shoulder for what feels like a lifetime. When they pull away Jen brings her hands up to her shoulder and squeezes them.

"Take a chance. Judging by everything you've told me he cares about you, and even though I do not know him, other than what he's like on TV, he sounds like such a nice guy."

"He is, but Jen, again, there is no one on the set who does not like him, he is nice to everyone." Gwen walks up the stairs and rounds the house so both of them don't walk inside and wake up the kids. 

"Does he get coffee and croissants for the others?"

"Well no but-"

"You should know by now that guys like to impress the girl they like. They do the craziest things." Gwen stops walking when they reach her car, "What are you scared of?"

"I'm no-"

"It's okay to be."

Gwen huffs and looks down, "I'm recently divorced, Jen. I have three kids. How can I handle dating someone in between all of that? How do I know Blake's not going to run the moment he realizes how messed up my life really is?"

"Gwen..."

"No listen. He spends half his time in Oklahoma, he doesn't- he is not a kids person, he is much younger than me, god he is not even fourty!"

"Hey, hey, take a breath."

"He can do so much better, Jen."

"Only he can make that decision. Look," She places her hand on Gwen's arm to get her full attention, "No one has said anything about dating, just have fun. You deserve some fun, and judging by his situation, he does too. Just go with it and learn to trust him with this."

"I do trust him."

"You trust him with your secrets. Now you have to trust him with your heart. Follow your heart and not your mind for once in your life."

"You'd make a great songwriter." Jen lets out a laugh, "Thanks boo."

"Anytime." They hug again and then Gwen finally gets on the car and then rolls of the window down to say goodbye one last time. "You get that cowboy girlfriend!" Jen says making Gwen blush and tilt her head back laughing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still like it? 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written and re-written this chapter three times and there's one part that I'm still not 100% sure about. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I know this is going slow but that's what I really want, it's going to take time cos I want to work on their insecurities a bit more. We'll reach the GAABMH part soon hang in there and thank you for reading! You guys make me so happy! :)

They weren't going back to the studios until the lives, and those were a month and a half away. Gwen couldn't find an excuse to call him. It had been two days since she had dropped the _Do you care about me_ bomb and she hadn't heard from Blake. Not a call or a simple text. He always found a reason to text her, but two days after they last saw each other and nothing. Nada. The kids are at their father's until sunday meaning that Gwen has nothing planned to do until then. She ends up arranging a quick pasta salad for lunch and catching a rerun of Friends. The afternoon has her occupied with a skype call with a new designer at LAMB until 8 o'clock, when she decides to have a bowl of cereal seeing that she's not really hungry. She sighs and closes her laptop leaning back against the chair. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes for a moment. She's woken up by the doorbell, that makes her jump off the chair only ten minutes after she had closed her eyes. Her hand flies up to her neck to rub it as she tilts it, slowly, from left to right trying to calm the torticoli. She's about to reach for the doorknob when the sound goes off again making her raise her voice, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeeze." She's not expecting anyone today so she checks through the peephole and the last person she expects to find at the other side of the door is him, and he doesn't come empty handed. Gwen sighs, takes a step back and spins on her feet to the left where she sees her reflection on the big mirror by the entrance. Shorts, ripped shirt that makes evident the blue bra underneath and bear feet. Not only that but she had wiped off all her eye make-up after the skype session.

"Shit." She whispers to herself. She thinks about running upstairs to change and maybe apply some mascara but she had already yelled she was close to the door so the only option she has is opening the damn wooden piece or for him.

"Gwen?" She's brought back to earth when his country accent echoes inside her head bringing a smile to her face. "Are you okay?" She opens the door then. She looks up to his blue eyes for a few seconds and then back down to paper bags on his hand. She's scared to look up again but she does because one does not greet another human being avoiding eye contact, and she knows how much Blake likes looking at people in the eyes. "Blake." She watches as his breath catches in his throat when he looks at her and how his eyes widen.

"Hi." He bounces on his feet like an overhyped kid.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I do." Gwen frowns, "Care about you." Now her breath catches on her throat and a rare sensation takes over her body, something similar to shiver that has her hands clenching and her toes curling. He keeps her baby blues on her chocolate coloured eyes as he tries to hold his emotions together. He had driven all the way to her place repeating the words of the speech he had written down, but he hadn't thought about the possibility of him running out of words when standing before her. Gwen opens her mouth to speak and then closes it again when she finds nothing to say. "I thought you knew that." He stands awkwardly on her doorstep as he waits for her to say something. Anything. "Did I not make it clear enough? I don't know, maybe I should have told you instead of just showing it." He huffs and spins on his feet to pace the floor of her porch.

Gwen takes a deep breath, "You're nice to everyone."

Blake frowns, "Well, of course. You are nice to everyone too." He points out. "I don't think I'm following." He scratches his stubble and shakes his head.

"Are we friends?" She asks abruptly.

"Friends?" He whispers and then huffs looking down at his boots. He puts the paper bags on the floor and spins on his feet and walks to the end of the porch to lean against a column. Gwen stays under the doorframe. Her heart aches a little bit when she watches him take a few steps away from her. She wants to call out for him but before she has time to do so, his insecure voice kills the silence, "It's not like I ever had a plan to meet you, but I just never thought I would. We just don't really go to the same award shows, so the possibility of ever meeting you had never crossed my mind, really." He has his back to her so he doesn't see the surprise look on her face when he speaks, but she lets him continue, "When I signed up for this show I never expected anything, just a little fun and the opportunity to represent country music and show it to the world."  He chuckles at his own admission, "When they announced that you were going to be a coach I didn't know what to expect of you." He spins on his feet to look at her again, only to find her closer than he had expected. She had walked up to the other column and was leaning against it, just like him. "Of course I knew who you were, but I didn't know how the queen of ska was going to fit in such a commercial music show." She lets out a little laugh at that. "I expected a second Christina, someone that would boss people around and ask to be treated like a queen," Gwen shots him a questioning look, between surprised and mad, "Let me explain," she nods, "Boy was I wrong!"

"Phew!" Gwen chuckles.

"You're the best and most versatile coach this show has ever had. You're like super woman, you can do anything. Getting to hear you talk about music has been eye opening for me. Who would have thought we'd have similar tastes in voices, huh?" Gwen chuckles because even now, on their second season together on the show, it amazes her that they have similar taste in voices and have had to battle each other on the blinds a few times. "I'm so intimidated by you; it's like when you're around my brain jams and I have to think through twice before I speak so I don't end up saying some stupid shit that will have you running for the woods and realizing and I am nothing more than a cowboy that dresses poorly."

"I would never think that. I never have."

"You ask if we are friends? Well, Gwen, to me we are." He takes a step towards her that has him tilting his head down to meet her eyes, "You're not a buddy like Shakira, Ceelo or even Usher are to me, they're work buddies and we send each other birthday and New Year's texts, but other than that, we don't talk much. I guess I had you on the group of people after season 7." He says honestly. A sad smile appears on both of their faces as Blake speaks, and even Gwen tries to hold back her emotions. "But then you came back and I am so glad you agreed to do so because your friendship has saved me." He doesn't expect it but she crashes into him, bringing her arms around his torso, and placing her head on his welcoming chest. He stumbles a little but his back touches the column and keeps both of them up. He rests his body against the white surface as his arms slowly find their way to her upper back. Time seems to stop for both as they hug all their worries away, and are brought back to earth when the wind closes the front door making Gwen jump off of his arms and rapidly turn towards the sound.

"Shhhhit." She brings her hands up to her messy hair, "shit, shit, shit."

Blake tilts his head back laughing at the scene and leans back on the columns again, his hands resting on his knees to keep him up. Some seconds later Gwen joins in on the laughing battle, "well, I guess you won't be getting a sixth screening of _The Sound of Music_ , tonight."

Blake shots her a dimpled smile as his laugh dies off, "Dammit, my favourite movie!" He says ironically. Gwen chuckles and tilts her head to the right admiring him as she bites the inside of her cheek.

"Blake?" His head shots up again when he hears her voice, "Never in my wildest dreams I thought I'd meet someone like you. I remember when I signed the contract for season 7, I had to google you, I had never heard your name." Blake pouts and puts his hand oh his heart faking a cry that has the No Doubt frontwoman chuckling and patting his chest playfully, "it's funny because now I don't see my life without you in it." Blake blushes a little bit and intertwines his fingers trying to hide his nerves. "Sometimes I wish we had met sooner."

"Why?" He's really curious.

"I don't know, I just wish we did." She shies away looking at her car parked near them and then back to the front door keeping them outside. "I think that ever since I met you, I laugh more."

"Well darlin'" her cheeks twitch uop, "Since we only met a year or so ago, I guess I will have to stick around in the future." His dimples pop out on his stubbly face, showing off the best smile, that has Gwen (secretly) weak at the knees.

 

They end up sitting on the stairs of the porch where Blake takes two croissants from the paperbags he had brought. Gwen tells him that she had just had dinner but once he shows off the french delicacy to her she can't help but reach out for it. In the meantime, Gwen also calls Jen to bring over the spare keys she had of Gwen's place. When Jen gets there she smiles mischievously at her sister-in-law who shakes her head praying Jen doesn't make a side comment about the fact that Blake is here with her.

"Care to tell me how you ended up outside with no keys?" She shouts out when she hops off the black car. Blake shots Gwen a look.

"Sister-in-law. Also, my best friend." Blake nods with a smile as he stands up offering Gwen his hand, which she takes.

"The wind locked us out. This is Blake, by the way."

"Oh, I know." Jen teases as she takes Blake's hand to shake.

"Hi!" He puts on his best face for Gwen's family member, "nice to meet you."

"Likewise. This one talks about you a lot." She says pointing at Gwen who shots Jen a murdering look.

"She does?" Blake turns to Gwen.

"Yeah, about how many times I've kick your ass on the show." Blake tilts his head back laughing. "Thanks for the keys Jen."

"No problem." Silence takes over for a few seconds until Jen speaks again, "So, what were you guys up to before the wind locked you outside?"

"I came by to drop by croissants and to talk a bit. I get bored easily in this city."

"Yeah, we were just talking." Gwen point out again so her sister-in-law doesn't start teasing her again.

"Okay, well. I'll let you two go back to _just_ taking." She winks at Gwen and then smiles up at Blake who looks at her curiously.

"It was nice meeting you." He says politely.

"Yeah. I guess we'll see each other soon. Bye Gwen!" She walks off without seeing Gwen's panicked face and Blake's confused one. The pair stays silent as they watch the black car drive off and disappear at the end of the road.

"She's something." Blake points out slipping his hands on his front pockets.

"Yeah." Gwen chuckles.

"Well, I uhm-" he turns to look at her, "Should get going." Gwen puts on her best fake smile and prays to find some excuse to keep him around but comes up empty.

"Sure, it's kinda late." _Lame, Gwen._ Blake bounces a little oh his feet and then, without warning, leans in to drop a shy press of his lips to her cheek. Gwen closes her eyes for a millisecond as she feels his stubble graze her soft skin like the wind on a hot summer day at the beach, almost not palpable. Blake slowly moves away from her and opens his eyes to find a soft smile playing on Gwen's face. He takes a few steps but then turns around to face her again. He draws a dimpled smirk on his face when he spots one of her hands on her cheek and then lets out a little laugh when Gwen tries to make it seem like she was just scratching her face. "Listen," She brings her hand back to her sides and takes a step forward, "Would you like to have dinner at my place tomorrow?"

The question per se doesn't take her by surprise but the situation does. "Sure."

"7.30 good for you?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, see you then. If you want to bring a movie," she raises her eye brows at him, "please not _The Sound of Music_."

"Didn't you buy the Hitchcock pack?" He nods, "We can watch Rear Window, I haven't watched that in a while."

"Great. I'll even get popcorn. Bye, Gwen."

  
  


She analyzes his words before she goes to bed and again right after she opens her eyes the next morning.

_Would you like to have dinner at my place tomorrow?_

He has invited her over to his rental a bunch of times and the fact that he asked her over, again, doesn't mean anything more than a friendly dinner. But he had kissed her cheek goodbye. That had been a first, and it's what is messing with her head just now. She screams against the pillow and then keeps her face buried on the fluffy white piece, "damn you, Blake Shelton." A smile appears on her face right after she says his name and then she rolls on her back and takes the pillow off of her face to stare up at the white ceiling of her bedroom. She takes a minute to enjoy the silence and then checks the time. 9am. If there is one thing that she can point out as a positive factor about being out of mum duty is more sleep. Her smiley face turns to a sad one when the image of her babies comes to her head. Without warning a tear streams down her cheek and she doesn't even bother wiping it off. Just three more days to have them messing around the house again. She secretly loves to pick up their mess, even if she yells at them sometimes. She turns her head towards the side table where she spots her phone and reaches for it to message Jen.

 **What does** **_Would you like to have dinner at my place tomorrow?_** **mean to you.**

She makes her way to the kitchen to prepare coffee and toasts as she waits for Jen's reply. She's spreading jam on the warm toasts when her phone rings breaking the silence.

"He asked you out?!" It's way too loud for 9am. Gwen jumps on her feet and takes the phone away from her ear before she goes deaf. "Gwen oh my god!!!!"

The singer puts the phone on speaker as she leans against the kitchen island, a soft smile appearing on her face when she hears Jen squeal at the other side of the line.

"I think you broke my eardrum."

"Aww shush! Tell me more, oh my god." Gwen puts her phone back to her ear as she takes a sip of her coffee. "He just said that and that we could watch Rear Window and have popcorn."

"Ain't that cute." Jen awws and teases at the other side of the line.

"Jen listen, though. He has invited me over for dinner a bunch of times. He didn't say," she imitates his accent making Jen chuckle, "Pick you up at 7," Gwen sighs, "He just said if I'd like to go over, he has said that before."

"He probably didn't want to scare you." Jen states, "Maybe he's as scared as you by all of this."

"Blake ain't scared."

"How do you know that?"

"Cos it's Blake." Gwen duhs.

"And?"

"He's... He charms everyone, he for sure doesn't have a problem in that department."

"You're not everyone."

"Jen, I am sure he ain't scared by _our_ situation."

"You sound sure."

"Cos I am."

"Isn't he getting a divorce?" Gwen hums, "His heart got broken into pieces, it takes time to build it up again."

"Don't I know that!"

"Listen, there's a big possibility that he is as scared as you. You two are friends, huh?" The singer agrees again, "You have helped each other heal and this is moving fast. It's okay to be scared, he wouldn't be human if he weren't a little petrified. It takes a lot to trust someone with your heart after a divorce,"

"It does." Gwen says.

"So that's probably why he asked so casually, cos he doesn't want to freak you out."

"That actually makes sense." Gwen rubs her chin, "But should I treat this as a date or not? How do I dress, how do I act? Do I bring something or just..." Her voice raises as she starts to panic a little bit.

"Gwen shh, calm down. Breath."

"Right." She breathes in and out as she paces the floor coffee in hand. "I just don't want to build my hopes up."

"Then, I'd say treat this as any other dinner."

"But what if he treats it like a date?"

"Oh freaking christ, you two should really learn to communicate!" Jen chuckles at the other end of the line.

  


"I asked Gwen to dinner." Blake blurts out as soon as the front door of Adam's place swings open. When he realizes it's not Adam but Behati, he blushes and looks down, "oh."

"You did?!" She squeals.

"Hii Bee." He shoots her a dimpled smile. "Adam's not around I assume." The model shakes her head, "Right, well I should..." he points at his car.

"Wait!" She says stepping outside on the porch, "What did she say?"

"I just..." Blake looks down at his boots again and then runs a hand through his hair, "I just really blurted out if she would like to have a movie and dinner night."

"Cute."

"We've done that before, I just didn't want to freak her out by asking to do something more formal or-"

"Blake, that's perfect." Behati smiles at the country singer, who presses his lips together making his dimples pop out on his face.

"I hope so." He chuckles, "I don't think I've ever been more nervous."

"Hey," the woman puts a hand on his arm to have him look up at her, "It's going to be okay."

"You think so?" Behati nods, "I just don't want to overwhelm her, I love our friendship. Why if I am reading too much into it? Oh god I am! Why would Gwen Stefani ever think of me, _me,_ that way? I'm delusional."

"Blake, hey, calm down." His hand lands on the nape of his neck as he bites down his lower lip. "Just treat the evening like any other. You're comfortable around each other, everything's going to be okay." His breathing gets back on track and his hand fall back on his side again as he nods.

  


He shampoos his hair twice by mistake and changes the button down five times. Three things he knows for sure are the jeans, boots and the vest. Gwen had suggested he put a vest on for that disastrous double date with Bee and Adam that ended with him bawling on Gwen's arms. He thinks she must like vests so he puts one of for the occasion. The grey vest over the white button down brings out his eyes, someone had told him that once. One last look at his reflection at the mirror on the wall beside the dresser and he is ready to go.

He checks the time on the clock on the wall to see it's almost time for Gwen to arrive. Blake walks to the kitchen to make sure the oven is reaching the right temperature for, when Gwen gets here, put the lasagna in. He's about to reach for his phone to keep him entertained when the doorbell goes off. Blake walks up to the door and takes a deep breath before pulling the doorknob down and opening the door.

 

Gwen decides on a pair of black jeans, white blouse and a green jacket. She had put on a dress, two pair of leggings and even a skirt, three options she had qualified as too formal  for the occasion. She really didn't know what to expect for today so she went for something casual, something she could have worn any other movie night at his place. She sighs as she parks outside of his rental and checks her reflection on the small mirror on the sun visor. She reaches for her pink lipstick and decides to apply some one before she hops off the car and makes her way to his front door. She takes a deep breath when she's face to face with the wooden door and when she feels brave enough she brings her hand up to press the doorbell.

 

 

When the door swings open they both look at each other sheepishly making a petite smile appear in both of their faces.

"Hi." Blake's first, "Welcome." Gwen feels the nerves on her stemach as he admires her. She sees his eyes fall to her clothes for a small second and she takes the moment to do the same. _Oh god._

"Hey." She responds bashfully as she puts a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I really like when you let your hair down." She's already blushing and she hasn't stepped into the house yet. _Good_ . Gwen looks down at his boots and then up to his baby blues again. Her eyes fall on his chest for a moment, to recheck that he is indeed wearing a vest. She recalls telling him to wear a vest to that date he went on, because it was formal but different and the vests really suited him. All the alarms in her head go off as she recalls her words and his cheerful smile. _A vest should be used in important occasions as a date._ She had told him that, every word.

"Are you okay?" His soft voice makes her little internal monologue come to an end as her eyes find his again.

"Yeah," She shakes her head trying to stir her alarms away, "I'm good."

"Wanna come in?"

"I don't think we would be able to watch a movie out here, so yeah." His dimples pop out on his face and then steps aside to let her come in. He closes the door and then takes a step towards Gwen, who has her back to him. His hands travel up to her shoulders but stop before they touch her green jacket.

"Can I take your jacket?" The proximity of his voice makes her jump on her feet and spin around. "Sorry."

"No, uhm it's... sure, here you go." Blake lowers his hands and then takes her jacket from her and hangs it on the coat hanger by the door.

His hand on her upper back guides her to the dining room where she had been a few times. Tonight, something about the music playing, his gentle touch and the dim lights on the table made the place look like somewhere she had never been to before. His warm hand on her upper back causes a shy smile to draw on her face that he sees from the corner of his eye. He lets her look around for a few seconds before he, as much as it pains him, removes his hand from her back and makes his way to the kitchen. Before he makes it to the corridor door that separates both room Gwen's voice stops him. "You're wearing a vest."

He frowns as he turns around, one of his hands coming up to pat his vest. "Yeah?" He shakes his head incredulously.

"You are wearing _a vest_." She remarks the words to have him understand what she is trying to say. Blake takes a step forward and slips one hand on his jeans pocket.

"And you're wearing a white blouse." He lets out a little laugh and then turns around to finally enter the kitchen where he turns on the over to the max. He hears Gwen's footsteps and as he's turning the heat and making sure the lasagna is placed on the middle tray he can feel her presence in the same room. "I made veggie lasagna." He talks, his back to her as he moves around the kitchen to get two glasses of wine and the a crystal bottle containing the red liquid. "I went to an organic store and everything. I freaked out at how many different veggies there actually are. I think Graham, the boy that showed me around and answered all my freaky questions, will have nightmares about me." He laughs at his own story, "Poor guy. He was nice though. I asked him all about vegetarians because I wanted to get everything right for you." Gwen listens to him as he speaks. He had never went shopping specifically for her before, every time they had a movie night or they just hanged out together after a crying session, they would order food, so she has never really tasted his cooking. But now here he is, vest on and taking about going to the organic market to get food specifically for her. "I just hope I did it right. I had to call my mum-"

Gwen's hands shake at her sides and her lower lip trembles a little but before she cuts him off, "Why are you doing all of this?" Her question takes him completely off guard. He turns around, wine and glasses in hand and walk towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight looks different than any movie night."  

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He lets out a little laugh as he sets the glasses on the kitchen island and then reaches to open a drawer from which he takes the corkscrew.

Gwen spins on her feet and walks back to the living room again. Blake thinks the smartest thing to do, is to follow her so he does. "What's wrong?"

"We used to call for chinese or pizza and we-"

"You don't like the lasagna?" He asks putting the bottle down on the nearest surface. Gwen puts her hands on her face and sighs loudly. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She explains sitting on the sofa. Blake lets her take a moment but as soon as she bends down and covers her face with her hands he rushes to her side, sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa so he can look at her straight in the eyes. He opens his mouth to ask what is wrong again but he chickens. "I just," she sighs and then slowly starts to lift her head up. Blake tries to read the emotions displaying on her face as he fights the need to wrap his arms around her and shield her from anything that is causing her insecurities.

"You can tell me anything."

"I know." She takes a deep breath and looks up to his face again where she spots a soft dimpled smile that immediately makes her feel better again. "Are you scared?"  

The country star shakes his head, "Of what?"

"Being alone, start all over again. It freaks me out."

"You are not alone." Blake says scooping closer to her, "You are mum of three and you have all your family living near you."

"What about you? You're all alone in this enormous house and your family is back in Oklahoma. The only person you consider as part of your family is Adam and he's quite busy all the ti-"

"I have you." He cuts her off. Gwen's stunned by his words which has her leaning back against the sofa and separating herself from him.

She shakes her head and then looks around the living room for a moment. Her fingers intertwine on her lap once she brings her gaze back to his. "That's not even the point, I wasn't talking about family in general, I was talking about having someone by your side. You were married for what? three years, four? Don't you miss that? Cos I do. And I hate Gavin, _I hate him_." She says punching sofa trying to release all her exasperation. "But at the same time I hate not having someone by my side to help through all the day, to have dinner ready on a late night or to simply cuddle and watch a movie with." Blake's face changes from anger towards Gavin to a soft smile when she mentions the dinner and cuddle watching a movie.  

"Don't you think I miss that too? I come home to a huge empty house in a city I don't even fancy. I'm a people person. And _I hate_

Miranda so much, but at the same time I miss her in some ways, or at least I miss the old Miranda, the one I used to date. I think marriage ruined us." Blake nods and then takes a few seconds to reflect on his words. He presses his lips together and shakes his head, "I don't miss her, I don't want her back, I guess just like you I miss having someone. Of course I do." Blake rests his elbows on his knees and hides his face behind his hands. He knows he raises his voice a little, it happened whenever he had to talk about her. Saying her name hurt like hell, but the pain banished when he thought about Gwen. Now, having her so close, he just has to uncover his face and look up to meet her chocolate coloured eyes. And he does. He feels a calming sensation run through his veins.

"Maybe I'm just not eno-"

"Don't you dare!" His hand lands on her knee taking Gwen completely by surprise.

"Why do they all leave then?" Gwen sniffs at the end of the question and he squeezes her jean covered knee trying to come up with something to say. He has consoled her so many times why has he ran out of words now? "Both, gone. Why am I so unlucky in love?"

"You know when in movies and stuff they say that there's only one person for us?" Gwen nods, "Well, maybe we just haven't found that person yet."

"I don't think I'll find the person at forty-six. You're supposed to do that when you're young."

"Hey! The night is still young!" Blake tries to spark up the mood, which he ends up doing since Gwen chuckles. Gwen looks down at his hand on her knee and then bites her lower lip.  

"You're wearing a vest." She says again.

"You like vests." He says proudly.

"I just like them on you." The singer admits with a shy but partially playful smile on her lips.

"She likes vest on me. Noted." He shows her his best dimpled smile making Gwen shake her head at him as she lets out a laugh.

"You wore a vest to that disastrous dinner with Adam's friend." Gwen explains leaning forward on the sofa. His hand travels from her knee to her thigh as she moves to sit crossed legged.

"You told me to." Blake admits looking down at his hand on her. He gently moves it from her thigh and to her leg as he speaks again, "I didn't know what to wear. I hadn't been on a d-" he freezes, his eyes immediately land on hers again and he sees hers widen, "...date in so long." He wets his lips as he tries to read her eyes. Gwen opens her mouth to speak but then closes it again. She puts a strand of hair behind her ear and then, unconsciously moves her hand to his. She doesn't put it on top, just near and barely grazing his skin. She hears him breath in and his knee bounce a few times because of the nerves.

"Is this a date?" Blake lifts his hand from her leg, scared of her feeling it shake. Her gaze on his is making him uncomfortable so he tears his eyes away from her and stands up spinning on his feet to take a couple of steps away.

"I'm sorry, I just thought... I don't know what I thought." He says running a hand through his curls. He had been letting his hair grow and Gwen had a big desire to run her fingers through it as well. It just looked so soft and appealing to her. "Obviously you don't... We're friends." Blake unbuttons the second button of his white shirt and huffs with an hand on his chest.

"Why didn't you say it?"

"Say what?"

"That this was a date."

"I... I'm sorry Gwen. This is making you uncomfortable. I'll run upstairs and change into a plaid and-"

"You just asked if I wanted to have dinner at your place."

"I di- Shit!" He almost trips over the carpet on the floor as he runs to the kitchen. Gwen chuckles at the scene but then decides to follow him. "Fuck." He curses loudly when he opens the oven and takes out a white porcelain tray containing the burnt lasagna. "Shit!" Blake yells fighting the urge to crash the plate on the floor.

"Hey," Gwen walks up to him, "It's okay."

He frowns shaking his head at her, "No, it's not okay. You must think I'm stupid. I'm so sorry, gosh I can't even make lasagna! Good job, Blake!" He smashes both fists on the marble counter and then lets his head fall over shaking it in disbelieve.

"It's fine, Blake. Really."

"It is not." He says quietly, "I just..." he sighs, "I'm sorry, Gwen. I failed you once again."

"When have you ever failed me before?" She asks him. Blake lets his arms leans on the counter as he leans over and shakes his head again. "Look at all you did for me!"

"Well it's ruined now and you don't even want to date me so I guess-"

"Blake!" She raises her voice to catch his attention once and for all. He jumps on his feet and then looks down at her, "Stop making assumptions." He stands up on his feet, presses his lips together and nods, "I just... are we even ready to date? I'm not there and I don't think you are either." Blake agrees.

"Will we ever?" Blake asks bashfully.

"I don't know, but I think that we're helping each other be braver, we're helping each other put our hearts back together."

"You're the only one that makes me feel human. You don't judge, you understand. Everyone else just... doesn't." He explains visibly hurt by whom he referred to as everyone else.

"Thank you for everything you've done tonight." She says bringing her hand up to cup his stubbly cheek. Oh God she may not take it away from him ever again! The graze of his scruff on her palm makes a nervous sensation run through her veins that only intensifies when his wide eyes find hers. She's so very close and he's embarrassed of his fast heartbeat.

"We don't have to dat-" he draws a dimpled smile when her index finger comes up to his lips, shushing him. "...you know,  _that_." She chuckles and then lets her hand drop back to her sides, "I just want to spend time with you." Blake says putting a strand of her platinum locks behind her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this through my phone, I hope it looks okay.  
> To all the Hitchcock freaks, enjoy! My cinema student self shows in this chapter. And if some of you haven't watched any Hitchcock movie, you should start, I promise you won't regret it :)

Behati calls Gwen and Adam calls Blake. They also invite Carson and Pharrell, but the singer declines the invitation to Saturday night dinner saying that he's in New York until Monday. Gwen texts Blake and he agrees to her picking him up so he didn't need to get an Uber or a Taxi. When she gets to his home she's immediately brought back to the last time she was there two nights before. They had ended up making pasta and watching Rear Window. Gwen had left around 2am, driving home with a huge smile on her face after Blake had kissed her cheek goodbye.

 

 

He opens the door before Gwen even gets to the porch. "I heard your car." He shows off his best dimpled smile as he puts on a blue and camo jacket over his grey button down.  
"What, no vest today?" His eyes widen in panic, "Just kidding, I like this shirt." He smiles at her as he walks over to where she had stopped. "Hi."  
"Hello." He slips his hands on his pockets and bounces on his feet suddenly nervous to stand so close to her. "Everything good?"  
"Yup. You?"  
He leans down to drop a soft press of his lips to her cheek and squeezes her arm, "Never better." Gwen giggles to his touch and gentle kiss but his sparkly blue eyes are what makes her cheeks turn slightly red. "Should we get going?" He asks grinning down at her. The ska singer nods and spins on her feet to walk back to her black SUV closely followed by Blake.

 

 

 

  
"So then I opened the bag and there was a freaking iguana!" Adam has heard this story a bunch of times and so has Carson but Gwen and Behati hadn't. The two ladies laugh out loud at Blake's recreation of the scene. The model laughs from the other side of the table but Gwen twists her head and leans over to rest it on Blake's arm as she laughs. One of her hands ends up going to his thigh under the table making Blake's air catch on his throat. All this touching in front of their friends (even if they are unaware of it) is taking him completely by surprise but he ain't complaining one bit. His hand travels to his tight and freezes as he grazes her soft skin. His pinkie finger touches hers and she immediately goes still, her nose against his muscular arm. She sits back straight but leaves her hand on his tight loving the rub of his finger on her skin. The conversation carries on when Adam starts telling a backstage story somewhere in Europe but Gwen and Blake stay in their own bubble. They pretend to listen to Adam, they laugh when everyone does and nod whenever the others do, but under the table, Blake's fingers intertwine with hers one by one until their palms meet and their fingers fit together like puzzle pieces. His head turns to look at her as she looks at him from the corner of her eye stealing a soft smile from his lips. Carson burst out laughing making the pair jump on their chairs as Blake starts to let go of her hand, but Gwen holds onto it a little tighter making Blake's eyes widen as his head turns to look at her the same time she does the same.  
"Dude I know I'm not as funny as you but you could pretend to laugh or even listen." Gwen hears Adam's voice from the afar but has no reaction to it. "Blake!" His baby blues leave her shy smiley face to land on Adam.  
"Sorry, yeah that was funny."  
"You weren't even listening, I am sure."  
"Something about Austra-"  
"Europe." Gwen slides in almost in a whisper.  
"Right Europe. Some groupie crashing the backstage." Blake lets out a little chuckle making Behati snort. Blake ignores it but Gwen tilts her head to the right to look at Behati who raises her eyebrows at the singer. The blonde front woman of No Doubt bites her lower lip and rolls her eyes at her friend who just shakes her head with a cheeky smile playing on her lips.  
The dinner ends and Adam brings out the drinks, where Blake takes over preparing everyone whatever they ask for. He asks for everyone's drink of choice and tells them to walk out the porch on the backyard while he gets everything ready, Gwen does as asked but Blake's quicker and tugs on the hem of her shirt making her stay behind. She stays in silence as she observes him work on the drinks. His dimpled smirk shows more than he would like to admit but he keeps his head down as he pours liquid on the glasses and then adds a little bit of lemon or lime on them as well. "Tastes better with a touch of either of these." His soft voice fills the silence making Gwen nod as she wets her lips, eagerly to drink his magical combination. The silence that surrounds them is between awkward and comfortable ever since they let go of the each other's hands when everyone started to stand up to start the drinking part of the night. Blake rubs his hands together when he's done and finally looks up to first take a look outside to see all his friends standing, their backs to him and Gwen, who he looks at next. She's petite and beautiful next to his tall frame and he kind of likes it how she keeps her head down, maybe trying to hide a pair red cheeks. Thinking about that possibility makes a rare feeling run through his veins as he puts all the drinks on a wood and crystal tray. He's about to place Gwen's among the others when he realizes her can just hand it to her himself since she's beside him. He tilts his head to her the same moment Gwen looks up again so their eyes meet and a soft giggle escapes her mouth as Blake lets his dimples do the charming.  
"Here," He brings her drink up to her line of vision, "You can have yours." He says bringing the glass down to her hands the same moment Gwen's hands fly up and knock the drink over.  
"Shit." They both say at unison when the glass crashes on the floor. They look at each other and then turn to the crystal door separating them from their friends to see them engaged in a conversation, completely unaware of what's going on inside. "Fuck." Blake breathes out as he squats down to pick up the bigger pieces of glass. When he does he realizes that Gwen is actually bare feet, since she had complained about her feet hurting from wearing heels the whole day for a few meetings she had had. Behati had invited her to take them off since she didn't mind people walking around her house barefoot, the model had even joined Gwen to the naked feet party.  
Gwen stands still as she watches Blake squad down before her. She's about to do the same when his soft voice stops her, "No, hey. Don't move, you could step on one of the tiny ones." His hand lands on one of her ankles stopping her from moving. He picks up all the big pieces and puts them on his palm before standing up again to come eye to eye with Gwen, "Don't move, I'll be right back." He softly explains bending over so that he can look at her straight in the eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks just to make sure no crystal had hurt her.  
"I'm okay." She says straight to his eyes so he can feel the complete honesty coming from her. "I won't move a hair, I promise." Blake runs off to the kitchen where he puts the crystals on a plastic bag and then walks down to corridor to the laundry room where he knows he will find a broom.  
He runs back to the living room where, indeed, Gwen hasn't moved a centimeter. "Well that was fast." She points out.  
Blake smiles at her before starting to clean out the mess. She offers to help but he, once again, declines saying that she could still hurt herself.  
"Alright, done." He says coming back from the kitchen empty handed. Gwen turns her head to his voice and then draws a soft thankful smile on her face. Blake walks all the way up to her and squats down again. He looks down at her bear feet and presses his lips together. He has always repealed bare feet, he has never been a fan of them, not even his, but Gwen's look so soft and perfect that he doesn't even flinch when he reaches out and touches one of them, "Lift your foot for me, please." Gwen frowns at him but obliges, loosing her balance in the process. Her hands land on Blake's shoulders and he as well tries to balance and not fall on his back. He lets out a little laugh and so does Gwen, who ends up tilting her head back laughing at she holds onto him and he holds her foot.  
"We're a mess." She mumbles between laughs.  
"I have to agree on that." He tilts his head up to meet her eyes and as soon as their gazes meet Blake's dimples come out at full display making Gwen, unconsciously reach up (leaving her hold on one of his shoulders) to his stubbly cheek. It takes him completely off guard as he freezes at her touch on his face. She's so delicate and gentle that it makes his cheeks warm and twitch up. Her eyes are on his as her thumb rubs his dimple earning a giggle from Blake who closes his eyes for a few long seconds embarrassed of such a teenage like reaction. He looks down to her foot again and caresses his hand over the palm of her foot to make sure she has no tiny crystals on her skin. Gwen bites her lip hiding the giggles his smooth touch are causing her until she cannot hold it inside anymore. "Ticklish, are we?" Blake teases to using the palm of her foot now with his fingertips. That makes Gwen's foot curl on his palm as she tilts her head back laughing and giggling.  
"Blake stop, oh my god!" She says in between giggles. He keeps the game up. His fingertips caress her foot softly for a little while more just because he loves the sound of her laugh and he wants to hear it as much as possible.  
"When you guys are done with all the giggling," Their heads turn to a male voice to find Adam at the door of the patio. Gwen lets go of Blake and stands up again without moving from her spot. "We'd like those drinks." He says tilting his head to the group of friends on the porch completely unaware of the scene inside since the chill out zone couldn't be seen from the inside. Adam closes the door again leaving a very confused Gwen and Blake inside. As soon as the front male of Maroon 5 is out of side Gwen bursts out laughing and so does the country star.  
"I feel like I'm 12 and I just got caught by my mum holding hands with my-" he stops when he realizes how awkward the next word could sound. He tears his eyes away from hers and stands on his feet again. Looking down at his boots, Blake runs a hand through his hair, "You're good to go. No crystals on your feet."  
Gwen stares at him, her heart breaking a little when she sees his head down and scared to look up. "Thank you." She replies. Simple and honest, "Thanks for making sure I couldn't hurt myself."  
He lifts his head but only to look outside through the big door from where Adam had appeared. He buts his lower lip and nods, "of course." From the corner of his eye he spots the tray with all the drinks so he walk up to it and pick it up, balancing it on one hand as he grabs his glass, "You can have mine. I'll get a beer from the fridge."  
"No, you..." She begins to say, "Make me another one, I don't..." she rambles off when Blake points at the empty bottle of vodka.  
"Adam forgot to buy more. This was the last bottle." Blake explains, "It's okay, Gwen. You can have mi-"  
"We can share." She jumps in cutting him off. He raises his eyebrows at him and she nods.  
"Are you sure?"  
Gwen nods again, "You mixed the drinks, it's only fair you get to drink them too."  
"Thank you." He walks up to the door, followed by Gwen. He balances the tray with both hands and uses his body to open the door. He holds it open for her to walk out and then lets it fall back, walking after Gwen.

 

They end up sharing the drink, their fingers grazing each time he would pass the glass to her and vice versa making both of them shyly smile at the other. Adam had sat beside Blake on the small couch which made Gwen sit in front of them on another white chill out style couch, right next to Behati. Blake stares at Gwen as Adam's wife speaks; he's not afraid to admit that he's full on staring at every move she makes. Sitting before him, is hard to look somewhere else. She looks so confortable, beautiful and confident that he can't help but look at her. He zones out for a few minutes, the volume of Behati's voice slowly turning down as he has only eyes for the platinum blonde co-star. Gwen catches him looking at her, someway between Behati's story as her eyes observe everyone to finally land on Blake's who is the only one not looking at Behati but at her. She looks down as she puts a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling big. Blake pulls off a dimpled smile as he waits for her to look up again; and she does just a few seconds later. Her chocolate brown eyes meet his and the world stops. Behati's voice also disappears for her and it's like they're both in a bubble.  
"What?" She mouths when she notices how his blue eyes are even in the darkish porch. Blake shakes his head and wets his lips before he winks at her stealing yet another beautiful smile from her.  
_I just want to spend time with you._ Somehow the words he had spoken two nights ago echo in her head just then making her look away from him for a few seconds. Blake feels his world crumble when the smile from her face disappears to make room for a lost even scared look on her features. His eyes stay on her hoping she turns her head to him again but a minute goes by and her eyes are fixed on Carson who is the one speaking now. Blake makes a huge effort to look away from her to try to catch up on what his friend is saying.  
When it's time to leave, Adam and Blake start to pick up the empty glasses while Behati and Gwen gather up the long lost dishes on the table, with Carson's help. The two male singers join in two minutes later and they all together tidy up even if the house owners try to keep them away from it, saying that they were the guest and that they shouldn't do that.  
Carson takes off first leaving the other four alone at the entrance of the house.  
"So uhm, we should get going." Gwen says pointing at her car, "He came with me." She adds.  
"Yeah, she picked me up." Blake explains earning a curious look from Adam and Behati, "You know I don't like to drive in this freakin' city!" Bee chuckles as Adam rolls his eyes at his bud.  
"It's been, what? Five years now?" Blake frowns and then nods, "You could start to drive around man! This is ridiculous." Blake knows Adam is just joking but he has told him so many times that he doesn't like to drive around in LA. The country star just rolls his eyes at his friend and then turns to look at Gwen.  
"I'm ready if you're ready." He says quietly. Gwen's eyes soften at the tone of his voice and then nods.  
"Let's go cowboy." She smirks at him before leaning in to hug goodbye both, Adam and Behati and thanking him for the evening. Blake hugs Bee and slaps Adam softly on the cheek, "Goodbye idiot!"  
"See you sasquatch!" Adam laughs and then pats him on the back.  
Behati leans into Adam's side as the singer puts his arms around her waist. "I give them one month." The model says as she watches her friends walk away towards the car with their head down.  
"One month?" Bee nods, "I give them 2 weeks." He chuckles before dropping a kiss on her temple. "The dude is going to get Gwen Stefani." Adam shakes his head grinning. "He's my hero."  
Behati cuddles into his chest and nods a few times, "He's my hero too." Even if Gwen is driving, Blake takes two big steps and opens the door for her as his cheeks twitch up when she smiles at him gratefully. "They're cute." Behati points out.  
"They're so stinkin' cute I wanna throw up." Adam says making Behati tilt her head back laughing.

 

 

The ride back to Blake's place is silent as soft 80's music plays on the background. Blake's lost in thought recalling their last staring battle in which Gwen had looked away from him and her breathtaking smile had changed into a flat serious one. He wants to ask so many questions but at the same time he doesn't want to overwhelm her. Before he realizes where they are, Gwen's car stops and she turns off the engine which causes him to look up and outside to see that they're already at his house. He lets his eyes do a panoramic view from his place to Gwen sitting on the driver's seat and then look down at the flay hands on his thighs.  
"Tonight was fun." Her voice breaks the silence making Blake smile as he keeps his head down. He intertwines his fingers nervously and then looks up, just not turning his head to look at her.  
"You're picking up the boys tomorrow." It's not a question but Gwen replies affirmative, "I'm sure you're excited to see them." His quiet voice makes her want to reach out to touch him and battle all his demons away, "Have fun." He finally turns his head to look at her. Gwen softly smiles at him as her hand holds onto the wheel to not reach out for him. She knows that when she has the kids they cannot see each other, that's probably why Blake is so distant.  
"What do you have planned this week?" She ask.  
Blake looks down again and sighs, "Nothing much really."  
"What? No fun party in Nashville or hunting trip?"  
"I'm probably going to stay in LA." He announces. He's still avoiding her eyes which is making Gwen kind of uncomfortable, "I don't know. There's no The Voice or interviews now that I think about it." Blake points out scratching his stubbly cheek. "Maybe you're right, I could go to Nashville and call a few buddies."  
"No!" Gwen says abruptly making Blake twist his head to look at her. Gwen moves uncomfortable and nervously on her seat when Blake's blue eye land on hers and she watches them widen in surprise. "I mean..."  
"I can stay if you want." He says softly.  
"I have the kids. I'm going to be busy with them." He smiles at that. He admires her for uncountable reasons but one of the firsts ones is how much of a great mother she is. "Why are you grinning?"  
"You're such a great mum." He says making Gwen beam. She lets go of the wheel to put her flat palm on her thighs and then looks at him again and blushes at his intense staring.  
"Thank you, Blake."  
"It's the truth! I haven't seen you properly in mum mode, but I just know you are the world greatest mother, well..." he pulls of a dimpled smile, "After my mum." Gwen's eyes soften at his words as a big smile appears on her face.  
"Your mum raised an amazing man." She points out reaching out to turn off the music that was still playing on the background.  
"She would tell you I could be a much better man." Blake turns serious as he looks down at his intertwined fingers on his lap. One of his hands fly up to his neck as he bites down his lower lip.  
"I think you're the best man." It's out before she realizes how personal and profound her statement is. But Blake's eyes widen as he tilts his head back up to look at her. Gwen, suddenly uncomfortable by his intense staring, tears her gaze off him and to his house.  
"Best men don't break down every now and then, they are able to cook lasagna without burning it and-" she cuts him off when her hand touches his lonely hand on his thigh.  
"No, those are robots." She lets her pinkie finger get hold of his little one earning a shy smile from the country star. "Why do you give yourself such a hard time? You don't have to be perfect. You don't have to be some tough prince charming."  
"I thought girls liked prince charming."  
"We do. But even though prince charming is tough and all in the movie, I'm sure he cries and burns lasagna behind the scenes." Blake tilts his head back letting out a little laugh. When it starts to die he looks back at her again and then at their joined hands on his lap.  
"Thank you for driving me."  
"Anytime."  
"If I stay in LA..." he begins, "How does your schedule look when the kids are at school?" He asks with a little grin playing on his lips.  
Gwen closes her eyes for a second and then opens them again, "Pretty clear."  
Blake nods and internally screams yes! and finally lets all his fingers intertwine with hers as he takes her hand up to his lips to drop a kiss on it, making Gwen's breath catch on her throat at the unexpected gentle move. His baby blues open when he pulls his lips off of her skin and shyly turns his head to look at her. He finds her eyes closed, still absorbing when just happened. "Don't open your eyes." He says before she has time to do so. Gwen ignores his words as her chocolate eyes found his, making Blake chuckle.  
"Sorry." She says shyly.  
"I'll call you, okay?" He says before he lets go of her hand and turns his body to open the door. Gwen breathes out a barely audible okay as she watches him hop off her car and round the vehicle to then walk up to his entrance. She rolls down the window to get a full picture of him walking away. Her heart skips a beat when he freezes halfway to his front door and the slowly starts to turn around to face her. She can see his eyes shine even from the afar and that causes her to bite down her lower lip. Her heart starts to beat faster when Blake starts to walk back to her. She moves on her seat as Blake starts to get closer and her heart starts to beat faster.  
"I was just thinking," he begins saying when he's halfway to her, "Why are we even saying goodbye?" Gwen softly smiles at him as she raises her eyebrows and then shakes her head. He finally get to her and bends over to see her, putting his flat palms on the door.  
"What?" Gwen laughs.  
"At what time are you picking up the little ones?" Her heart warms at how much he thinks about them.  
"Before dinner."  
"So you can sleep in tomorrow. Right?" He asks bitting down his lower lip.  
She frowns and then nods, "I can." He opens her door from the inside and unbuckles he seatbelt, leaning over to also grab her car keys and grab ahold of her hand. Gwen lets him do, he looks excited and that makes her happy.  
He rolls up the window and then closes the car door. Still with her hand on his, Blake puts her hand on his pocket and then turns to look at her, "We have 10 Hitchcock movies awaiting."

 

They start watching North by Northwest and then Blake suggests to watch Psycho but Gwen declines saying that she doesn't quite fancy that one. He smiles down at her and then nods. They had watched the movie side by side, arms touching and one of her knees over his legs since she was sitting crossed legged. The touching hadn't gone further from that merely because Blake was nervous to overstep, but she was patiently waiting for him to do something. The movie begins with a very dapper Cary Grant and always stunning Ingrid Bergman.  
"I would have loved to live in that time."  
"So you would maybe have a small chance with Cary Grant?" Gwen chuckles against his clothed shoulder.  
"He's quite handsome. But I mostly love the clothes." She points out as she stares at the screen. From laughing against his shoulder Gwen had leaned her head on it and was now cuddled to his side.  
"He is a handsome fella." That makes Gwen chuckle and look up at him again for a brief second. The movie carries on and the pair stay in silent watching the story unfold on the screen.  
"Did you know..."  
"Shh." She hits his chest softly as the pair kisses on the screen.  
"You're going to want to know this." Blake whispers making Gwen get goosebumps at the closeness of his mouth to her ear.  
"Oh for god's sake!" Gwen laughs as she reaches for the remote to pause the movie. She turns her body to the right to fully look at him as Blake tilts his head back laughing at her childish antics. "Blake, I paused the movie for this!" She chuckles begging for him to speak.  
"Okay, okay." He turns to the TV to see the two characters nose to nose, "Press play again and I will tell you when to pause it."  
"Are you serious right now?" She wants to keep a straight face but she bursts out laughing when his dimpled smile makes an appearance. She cannot get angry at such an adorable look. "Oh-kay." She presses play again. They stay frozen in place as they watch the couple on the screen kiss and talk as they move around the room they're in. Blake intertwines his fingers together trying to control his nerves as Gwen watches him from the corner of her eye. She pauses it again once Cary Grant closes the door behind him when he leaves the room to meet with someone.  
Gwen stays quiet as she tries to control her emotions and her suden urge to be kissed like that. _Whoa_. "So," Blake begins, "Movies, back in the day, couldn't have kisses longer than 3 seconds." Gwen's eyes widen at his words.  
"You're kidding." She hits her arm playfully.  
"Am not." He says catching her hand on his arm. He squeezes her hand and then brings them to the small space between them. "That's why they don't kiss for too long. I mean, the sequence is long but they separate a little bit to talk and then lean in again."  
"Yeah..." Gwen starts to put the pieces together. "They only fully kiss for a brief moment." Blake hums in response, "How do you know this?"  
"My mum told me once." He explains turning his head to look at the TV again where a paused Ingrid Bergman is leaning against the door after letting Cary Grant go.  
"Everyone deserves to be kissed like that." Gwen wants to slap herself when she realizes she had said the words out loud and not in her head like she had planned to. Blake's breath catches on his throat causing him to cough a few times. His hand on her starts to tremble as his heart starts to beat at a million beats per second. He is sure Gwen can hear his organ on his chest beating so fast for her and that makes him blush, badly. She grins when she realizes there's no going back and then lets out a little laugh when she sees Blake panic at her words. He's just too cute.  
"I uhm... well you..." Blake mumbles not really knowing what to say.  
"It was just an observation. No need to panic." She giggles when she sees his features soften.  
Blake breathes in and out and the leans back against the sofa trying to come down.  
"Fucking Cary Grant!" Gwen leans her head over his shoulder laughing. "He raises women's expectations way too high!" Gwen's sides hurt from laughing. One of her hands reaches up to hold on onto his arm as she laughs out loud.  
"Blake, stop oh my god!" She pats his chest twice as she tries so control her laughing and breathing.  
"Maybe I should blame it all on Alfred Hitchcock now that I think about it." He touches his cheek as Gwen continues laughing against his side. One of his arms, cautiously and slowly comes up and around her shoulders to hug her closer to him. When Gwen's laugh dies and she realizes she's almost on top of him she freezes and then starts to move away.  
They continue watching the movie in an almost awkward mood. They don't comment anything from the movie like they usually do but Gwen's head stays pretty close to his shoulder without fully leaning into it.  
Gwen yawns longly when the movie finishes and then she starts to stand up, leaving Blake on the couch. He looks up at her expectantly as she puts a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"You tired?" He leans over, his elbows resting on his knees.  
"A bit." Blake checks the time on his phone to see it's nearly 4am in the morning. "We'll continue some other day?" Blake nods and then stands up to meet her. Gwen starts to walk to the front door followed by Blake who's head is spinning in thoughts. He is taken back to the movie and to Cary Grant ever so sweetly kissing Ingrid Bergman, which causes his eyes to close for a brief moment. When he opens them again he nods to himself and takes two big steps and takes her hand. Spinning her on her feet, Gwen's body gently crashes into his as his hands frame her sides and his eyes find hers. Before she has time to ask what's going on Blake's lips land on her upper cheek. He lingers there when he feel Gwen stop breathing for a brief couple of seconds. He then opens his eyes to find hers closed and he waits. He presses his lips to her skin again and closes his eyes only to open them again and find hers open. Part of him wants to run away, the other part wants to ask lots of questions and the remaining part wants to lean in and kiss her soft skin again. And he does. He moves to the other cheek and drops a soft kiss on it and then looks down, his nose pressed to her skin, to see a big grin form on her face. He moves back slightly as if he were asking if this was okay to keep it on. Her nose bumps against his encouraging him to kiss her skin again as one of Gwen's hands comes up around his back and onto his shoulder as if she were holding onto dear life and he was the lifejacket keeping her from drowning.  
"Gwen," He whispers ever so quietly but she cuts him off when her forehead rests against his lips. Still in heels he was way too tall for her, but she didn't seem to mind as she felt protected by his tall frame. One of his hands finds its way to her cheek where his thumb caresses her soft and slightly red skin. This dance they're playing is softly killing her but at the same time it makes her insides dance when she realizes he's just doing what she told him she'd like. Get kissed like in the movie. Is she ready for that though? Is he? She leans back a little bit and her hand drops from his shoulder and around his back to go back to her sides. She has thought about this moment for a while now, but she had never pictured this. Clumsily dropping things and hitting walls. She had that in mind. Messy and a little uncontrollable; careful but playful. Sweet yet hungry. Whatever she had imagined is not what Blake has planned because he's going for slow and sweet.  
"Did I do something wrong?" The insecure tone of his voice makes Gwen want to hug all his worries away. She sometimes forgets that he has been hurt like she has and how insecure and vulnerable he can be.  
"Is this what you want?" She asks making him frown and step away from her putting his hands behind his back, "No, Blake that's... okay. Don't..."She doesn't really know what to say but she needs to stop him from taking another step back, "Don't walk away." She says making him freeze on his feet. She takes a couple of steps to meet him halfway as Blake moves closer to her at the same time. She tilts her head up to look at him and then closes her eyes for a moment. Blake takes that as a signal and leans in going directly to have his lips softly lean over hers, barely touching. He slightly moves away and bumps his nose with hers.  
"This is weird." Gwen chuckles but Blake lets go of her immediately. He doesn't get the chance to step away from her because she tugs on the hem of his plaid and keeps him close to her. "That came out wrong." She tries to explain herself. Blake'a straight face and non dimpled are making Gwen nervous as she tries to come up with a good way to say what she wants to say. "How do you know you want this?"  
"Gwen," he tries to move away again but she keeps ahold of him, "Maybe it's too soon, I'm sorry." She lets go of him then and she's the one to take a couple of steps away, creating some space between them.  
"I haven't kissed some other person in 20 years and now I can and I..." She looks down and turns around, her back to him. Blake brings on of his hands up in the air wanting to reach out for her but she's a little too far. "I want to kiss you and only think about that. I don't want the past hunting me." She whispers loud enough for Blake to listen.   
"I know what you mean." He walks over to her and presses his chest to her back. Gwen relaxes against his frame and his arms come up to circle her middle. "And I kind of feel that way as well."  
"Do you think we will ever be able to be happy again?"  
"You make me happy." Blake says tilting his head down to drop a kiss on her clothed shoulder. "Do you want to have lunch on Monday?" He asks tugging on her hip for her to turn around and face him. She nods with her head down looking at their feet, "Gwen." He says softly, his hand coming up to her chin, "You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." She draws a soft smile on her face, "Your friendship means the world to me and I don't want to jeopardize it."  
"Me neither." She agrees walking towards the door. He reaches for the door handle and opens it for her to walk out first. She turns around to say goodbye but Blake tells her he'll walk her to her car. "Lunch on Monday then?" She asks turning around to face him. She lets her back gently fall against the door of her car as he steps closer to her.  
"Do you want to?" Blake asks and she nods. "Here? Or should I come over?"  
"You can come over but you're going to have to climb over lego castles, forts and dolls scattered on the floor to get to through the house." Gwen says.  
"I'll put my prince charming gear on." His dimpled smile has her smiling at him lovingly. She loves how he has a reply for everything and always one to make her smile big. He leans in and kisses her cheek before opening the door for her to hop on the car. She starts the engine but then rolls down the window. Blake bends over to meet her eyes.

"By the way," she begins, "You're more handsome than Cary Grant." With that she's off, leaving a very happy dimpled smile Blake at the entrance of his house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update but I'm abroad working and I don't have a lot of time to write.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jo for helping me with writer's block. This goes to you, boo!

 

"You can come in, you know." Gwen's grimaces at his voice and rolls her eyes. She's not here to be taken down by his bullshit. She's here to pick up her kids, avoid his eyes and if there is a chance to bring him down in the most classy way, she will. She won't succumb to his words or be affected by them because he means nothing to her other than the their kids father. Nothing more. She's starting to realize how much she dislikes the man bun, his squared face and his ripped shirts and skinny jeans. Gwen looks up at him and then lets out a little ironic laugh shaking her head.

"Just call the kids, please." She says playing with her car keys.

"Wow, that is an attitude." Gavin lets out a little laugh as he leans against the door frame.

"Not an attitude, I just don't have time for your shit." She presses her lips together and then checks the time on her phone. 6.30pm. "Walk back inside and get the boys for me, we're running late to Sunday dinner at my parents." She's not bossing him but the strong and clear tone of her voice makes Gavin walk back inside to do as asked. _Thank god_. Gwen says to herself when he disappears. A few seconds later her phone buzzes on the back pocket of her black jeans.

**Picked up the kiddos yet?**

 

She immediately smiles as she re-read the text more times that she would agree on. Blake asking and caring about her kids is something she would have never seen coming. She remembers telling she would never let him babysit in an interview with Adam and Pharrell, back in season 7. Now? Now she would think about it twice.

"They're just finishing their bags." The British singer shouts from down the corridor. Gwen looks up from her phone with a straight face and shakes her head huffing.

"I asked you to please have them ready to leave. I hate running late, you know that." Gwen says tapping her fingertips on the back of her phone.

"A little bossy, are we? Woke up at the wrong side of the bed?"

"I have the mattress all to myself now that I kicked your sorry ass out of my life." She pulls of her sassiness, "there can't be a wrong side of the bed." She watches as Gavin's jaw hangs open unable to come up with a reply and Gwen smiles to herself. She's doing great so far. "I gotta make a call, send them out as soon as possible." With that she spins on her feet and walks back to her car. She gets in and closes the driver's door before reaching for her phone to reply Blake's text.

**On it. Gavin's being an ass per usual.**

 

**Are you okay?**

His reply comes back a few seconds later making Gwen smile at her phone screen.

 

**I am. It just hate to see him.**

She almost types _hurts to see him_ but that is not the truth. It doesn't hurt. It used to, but now she's not sad or angry to see him, she just doesn't care about him anymore. She just has to see him to pick up the kids every two weeks, she can handle that. She stares down at the phone and then types again.

 

**Do you hate to see her as well?**

 

She waits for his reply that comes just a few seconds later.

 **I haven't seen her since I signed the divorce papers** **last month.**

 

She's about to reply when a blond haired boy appears in her line of vision running out of the house and to her car. Gwen puts the phone down and opens the door to great Zuma who is running to her while trying to not drop his bag. Gwen giggles at her middle child and then her eyes shoot up to watch Apollo and King walk out of the house, the older kid carrying two bags and holding onto Apollo's hand while their father watches from the afar. Gwen closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She can't believe Gavin's leaning against the door while his elder kid struggles to walk and carry both bags as he also holds onto Apollo's hand. She puts all the negative thoughts aside and opens the door to greet Zuma and then quickly runs to the other two to get ahold of both bags after a long hug from the younger and older boy. She takes one last look at Gavin before she turns around to her babies.

  


 

Sunday dinner has become a tradition at the Stefani's and not only the grown ups have a great time, but also the kids. It's something they do every week on summertime and every two weeks during school time, which starts soon. King, Zuma and Apollo get to spend time with their cousins which they enjoy a lot and Gwen gets to catch up with the grown ups and spend time with her parents, which she loves. She sits back on her chair, after leaving to the bathroom for a few minutes, and takes her time to look around. Her kids seem to be lost in the moment with the Scalextric in the living room along with their cousins; their parents are quietly speaking at the head of the table and Jen has her head on Todd's shoulder as their whisper quietly to each other. She smiles at the scene and then looks at the two vacant spaces at each side of her; said smile disappearing from her face when she notices there is no one by her side. Todd has Jen and her mother has her father and vice versa, but other than her kids, she has no significant other. She takes a deep breath and looks up again to find Jen's eyes on her. She tilts her head to the kitchen and raises her eyebrows at Gwen who beams and then nods.

"Anyone want an ice-cream?" Jen asks and Gwen agrees.

"I'll come help you. Anyone want a drink or...?"

"There's tiramisu in the fridge." Gwen smiles at how well her mother knows her as her face lights up. She looks at her dad who throws her a cheeky grin.

"I'll get you a spoon, dad." She lets out a little laugh and then walks inside the kitchen following Jen. There is an awkward silence as they both move around in the kitchen. Gwen watches Jen from the corner of her eye, as she bites her lower lip and waits for her sister-in-law to just jump in and ask the question. The singer grows tired of the silence so she just leans against the cupboard and huffs loudly, "oh for god's sake! Just ask the question!" Gwen laughs at her own words and making Jen turn around, a huge cheeky grin appearing on her face. "I know that face."

"Oh really?" Jen pushes from the other side of the kitchen, "what does it say?" Gwen rolls her eyes at her and shakes her head grinning. She opens her mouth to speak but then closes it again with a sigh. "This is not the answer I expected." Jen places the ice-cream and the plates on the counter and walks closer to Gwen. She stops when she's in front of the singer, who has her head down looking at the pair of white converse on her feet.

Gwen lifts her head slowly, meeting her sister-in-law's curious eyes. Gwen smiles shyly, "He's..." she lets her eyes take a look outside to see her parents and brother engrossed in a conversation and then looks back to Jen again, "Amazing. He's just," Gwen draws a soft smile on her face and then blushes a little bit, "Too perfect to be true."

"And that is wrong, because?" Jen frowns and shakes her head.

"It's not. It's just _too perfect_."

"Again, and?"

"Too perfect guys do not or exist or are taken."

"It seems he might be the only one of his specimen then." Jen chuckles as Gwen stays silent looking to the right where she had placed the tiramisu before.

"I freaked out," sensing the what coming, Gwen explains herself better, "It was a date. He had everything perfectly ready and he wore a vest because I once told him that vests were date material." Jen's eyes soften at the story and she also _awws_ a couple of times.

"Why did you freak out then?" Jen asks. Gwen sighs and looks down again shaking her head. "You know," Jen's voice softens, "I can imagine how hard it is to let your guard down again." Gwen nods, her eyes still fixed on the white kitchen floor. "But Gwen, Blake genuinely looks like a nice guy."

"He is." She speaks underbreath. "He's incredible, Jen." She says lifting her head to meet Jen's eyes, "Why can't I just..." Gwen sighs and leans off the cupboards to pace the floor, "We were together until 4am last night." Jen's eyebrows shoot up curiously and a grin appears on her face. "I couldn't bring myself to..." Gwen huffs and turns around to avoid her sister's-in-law's eyes. "When I was leaving he leaned in and all I could think about was..." Gwen freezes for a moment and her hands shake on her sides a little bit, "I told him that it didn't feel right to kiss him when the past is constantly haunting me, but," she reaches for the box containing the homemade tiramisu and traces the edges with her fingertips, "what if he leaves? What if I'm not really what he is looking for? My life is complicated and I have three kids." Gwen turns around to find her sister-in-law closer than she expected. She's leaning against the kitchen table, listening carefully. "He could do so much better. He could have young and uncomplicated."

Jen cuts in, raising her voice, "But he is choosing _you_. Gwen, come on! No one is telling you to marry the guy. Just let loose, have a little fun."

  
  


 

On Monday, she drops her kids at school and runs a few errands downtown, making time with her lunch meeting with Blake. He agreed to come to her place at 12 o'clock, now it's just 10 o'clock and Gwen has already ran off of things to do. Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, Gwen sings along to a Katy Perry song playing on the radio as she waits for the light to turn green. She stops at the supermarket to buy a few things for lunch, but since Blake had told her he'd be bringing the food, she just gets a few snacks and a bottle of wine.

An hour later she's opening the door of her place as she checks the time again on the clock hanging on the kitchen wall to see that she only has to wait an hour to see him again. She lets a grin appear on her face at the thought of him and then shyly puts a strand of hair behind her ear as she looks down at her Converse. "Okay, Gwen." She says to herself. Her eyes travel to her jeans and then to the white shirt covered by a dark green jacket that she takes off since she's inside. She walks to the living room and hangs it on one of the chairs and then checks herself out on the huge mirror on the wall. Make up, check; clothes, check; huge smile, check. She grins at her reflection on the mirror and even lets a tear escape her right eye when she realizes how happy and carefree she feels right now. "Wow." She breathes out touching her face with her fingertips. She smiles even wider when she realizes that there's a big probability that she has this smile on her face every time she's around him, and that makes the butterflies in her stomach wake up and dance around. She brings her hand over her stomach and then slightly bends over letting out a little laugh. "Oh, Gwen." She had totally forgotten about this rare feeling when thinking about someone. She actually doesn't remember having this feeling before, or maybe she has forgotten. Either way, thinking about Blake is making her face glow and a huge smile appear on her face, "About time." She whispers and then finally turns around to start to pick up the toys from the floor. Somehow she's brought back to all the times she has broken on him, and how many times he has done nothing but put her back together again. At her or his place, they started to learn about the other and also a little bit more of themselves as they cried and let all the demons out. She remembers his gentle touch the first time he hugged her close as she cried of heartbreak; all the sweet nothings he had whispered in her ear to make her feel better and gain her self confidence back. She had gained it back little by little, not only because of his hugs, sweet words and unconditional support, but also because of The Voice. If there was a place in which she could be and enjoy herself that was it, and Blake being there only made it better. She has said it a million times but The Voice has literally changed her life. "But, for good?" She asks freezing in the middle of the living room with an Action-man in hands. She takes a few steps back and sits back on the chesterfield as she lets her head fall back and her eyes close. Ever since she started The Voice things have gone down under in her marriage, sure she had just had Apollo and she will always be grateful for her little miracle, but she cannot remember being happy marriage wise since Gavin had joined her on mentoring her team. She shakes her head, "Stop the negativeness." She opens her eyes again to the sound of a knock on the door. There is only one person that knocks, and that is him. She feels her cheeks twitch up and the thought of Blake and then she immediately jumps out of the couch and literally runs to the door to swing it open way to fast, making her stumble a little bit, only to be held up by Blake's hand on her waist, as the bag on his hand drops on the floor.

"Certainly Prince Charming." Gwen says as she looks up to meet his sparkling blue eyes. She also spots a shy grin on his face that makes his cute dimples appear on his face. Blake's palm rests against her back as his thumb rubs her t-shirt; he knows she probably isn't even aware of his gentle touching but he does it anyway.

"Well, hello milady." He says with a deep charming voice, meeting her chocolate brown eyes. There's not a lot of space separating them so he could just lean in and properly kiss her, this time, but he doesn't. He hasn't gotten much sleep thinking about everything that had happened the night before and being this close to her again is making his hands shake a little bit. It will never not amaze him how nervous and teenage-like he gets when he's around her. It doesn't bother him much because he thinks that this feeling of being a little insecure and clumsy means something good. Gwen giggles to his words as her cheeks turn slightly red. One of her hands slowly travels to his face to poke one of his dimples making Blake giggle at the touch. Gwen lets out a little laugh and pokes it again making Blake giggle for the second time.

"You're cute." She whispers since he's very close.

"You're making this grown ass man blush." Blake chuckles as he leans back a little bit, too tempted to kiss her lips. Last night, as he rolled and rolled on his bed, unable to fall asleep, he had come to the conclusion that he would let her take the lead on whatever they were creating, and just now, being centimeters apart from her was too much. "Hi." He whispers letting go of her and squatting down to pick up the paper bag from the floor. "I know I'm early but I just didn't know what else to entertain myself with at home." He confesses looking up to her curious eyes.

"Yeah, same. Ever since I dropped off the kids I've been trying to entertain myself but..." she presses her lips together and raises her eyebrows.   

"I've been trying to find things to do since you left at 4am yesterday." Gwen draws a soft smile on her face at the admission of him not really getting much sleep.

"Want to come inside?"

"I think so," he beams, "Yeah." He walks passed her and then turns around and watches her close the front door. She turns around and leans her back against it, letting her eyes travel from his boots to his eyes slowly. "What?" He asks when she smirks at him. Gwen doesn't reply but she lets her arm brush his when she walks to the kitchen swinging her hips, knowing for sure that he is watching her every move. Blake takes a deep breath and then follows her to the white space with a huge island to cook in the middle.

"I went back to the organic market and got a veggie hamburger for you and I also got these buns," he says taking the hamburger bread out of the paper bag, "that look delicious." Gwen nods, her mouth already watering.

"I'm so hungry." She says bouncing on her feet. "I got everything to make cheese deep and I also bought wine." Blake's eyes widen at the bottle of wine in her hands. He lets the paper bag aside and walks up to her, his hands reaching up to hers, to turn the bottle to him.

"Spanish wine." Blake points out when he reads _Designation of Origin La Rioja, Spain_ out loud.

"Is it?" Gwen asks tugging to have the sticker face her again. "Yup, it says Spain." Blake beams as he lets his eyes leave the red liquid bottle to look down at her. "Honestly," Gwen tilts her head up to almost bump into his. She blushes when he finds him so close and dimples out on his stubbly face, "I liked the sticker so I just grabbed it."

Blake lets out a little laugh as one of his hands comes up to touch her face. "I actually have a song where I mention spanish wine." Blake explains and Gwen raises her eyebrows at him, "Sangria."

"Sangria." Gwen says quietly. "I don't know that one." She confesses.

"If you had a guitar I'd play it for you." He says leaning against the kitchen island.

"I do have an iPod." She teases.

"Right." Blake giggles, "Do you have speakers?" Gwen nods and then turns around to walk out the kitchen. He stares at her as she walks away typing something on her phone. When he realizes that she's not coming back, he walks to where she had taken off and finds her in the living room turning on the speakers and plugging in her phone. When the music starts Blake stops on his feet as he watches Gwen start to boob her head to the rhythm of the instrumental beginning of the song. When his voice starts Gwen freezes at the first words as she stays quiet taking them in. Before the chorus starts she brings her hand up to touch her face and then starts to swing her hips at the rhythm of the music making Blake's breath catch on his throat. Before he knows it, he's walking up to her, stopping when she stops moving and sighs. "I thought it was going to be a drinking song." She says quietly. Blake takes another step to almost have his chest touch her back. She's wearing flat shoes and Blake loves that because her head fits right under her chin. He's not touching her but he still feels electricity run through his veins from being so close to her. He closes his eyes as he listens to the song and Gwen breath in and out. Blake's smooth voice is the only sound that can be heard in the room as both of them stay quiet enjoying the song. Gwen lets her back collide with his chest making Blake close his eyes and press his lips together. _Let her take the lead._ He repeats in his head as his hands stay on his sides, eager to fly up and land on her body. He breathes in and then holds his breath when Gwen lets her head rest against his pectoral. _That's it._ Blake's right arm comes all the way up to wrap around her waist making Gwen sigh and close her eyes to his touch. A few seconds later one of her arms covers his on her waist, making Blake lean down to press his lips to the skin between her neck and the t-shirt. She takes a deep breath and tightens her hold on him around her waist as she lifts her right foot to make him understand that she wants to step away from the speakers. And he does. It will always amaze her how they barely need words to communicate. One look or move and they know what the other wants or needs. Blake doesn't let his lips leave her skin, but he gets her message as he takes a step backwards taking her with him. She giggles at the touch of his scruff against her neck when he starts to draw a path up her skin until he reaches her ear making Gwen breath in loudly. She turns her head to meet his eyes as Blake draws a seductive and very dimpled grin on his face. She notices how his pupils are dilated and hungry for more. Gwen's free hand comes up and around his shoulders to his neck to tug on it to bring him down and towards her. Blake knows the song will be over in a minute or so and he smiles to the thought of this song having gained a whole new meaning from now on. His gaze meets hers and he raises his eyebrows cheekily at her. The dimpled grin on his face screams desire and a little bit of trouble and Gwen wants both. The look on his face now that he only has eyes for her is waking up all the cells on her body, screaming to be worshiped by his mouth one by one. When her nose touches his chin and then his nose, Gwen leans back a little bit to look at him one last time. He nods and she dives in. _Splash_.

 

Her nose bumps on his when she tilts her head to the right and him to his left making them both giggle and then try again, only to brush their noses again when they both tilt their heads to the same direction. Gwen chuckles as her forehead lands against his lips taking a moment to herself. Slowly, she starts to look up again to find Blake's eyes closed. She gets on her tiptoes, feeling Blake's hold on her waist tighten, and finally brushes her lips to his slightly parted mouth. The way her lips land on his will stay on his memory forever. He feels like he has hiked the tallest hill but also like he has gotten lost in the middle of an undiscovered city. His hand on her waist stays frozen in place as his free one trembles on his sides not knowing exactly what to do. The gentle touch of her lips to his has Blake grinning as Gwen's fingertips caress his neck and then trace a path up to his curly hair, making Blake let out a little moan that has Gwen smiling against his parted lips. She kisses his grin making Blake's smile widen even more. The female singer spis on her feet to properly face him and then leans in again, going for the corner of his mouth since he won't stop grinning. His free hand finally moves up and to her neck to angle her face to his and be able to properly lean in and press his lips to hers. She feels like she's flying and Blake's gentle touch on her neck is making her get goosebumps. When he bites down her lower lip she gets completely lost on him. Her hands fly up to his neck, and then frame his face as she then takes the liberty to kiss his lower lip and even suck on it, earning yet another moan from him. Hair tucking and biting down his lower lip have that effect on him and she plans on hearing that soft noise escape his mouth again and again, and again. She feels his cheeks burn under her palms when he moans and Blake chuckles against his mouth, making him bend over, holding her closer to him as she leans back and he leans in closing his mouth over hers one last time before he pulls away from her lips and starts to trace a path of wet kisses down her neck and to her clothed shoulder. Gwen sighs at the new sensation of having him so close and doing wonderful things to her skin, she tilts her head to the left to make it easier to him to kiss her neck. Running her hand through his curly hair might be her new favourite sensation; his greyish hair might be the softest thing she has ever touched and the feeling of it against her palms feels like touching a marble counter or the softest fur. Her breath catches on her throat when Blake leaves the right side of her neck and then starts a new trail of kisses on her jawline to drop one delicious peck on her lips and then kiss the left side of her face, discovering a new and not yet discovered territory for his lips. "Blake." She moans out making him abruptly stop and lean back to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Gwen draws the softest smile on her face as she opens her eyes to find his already on hers. Her toes curl and her hands on his hair and neck stop moving when she realizes how dark and beautiful his eyes are. The song comes to an end then, making silence take over the room as they stare at each other. He lets his nose brush against her, encouraging her to say whatever she has on her head and it works.

"That was uhm..." she blushes and then looks down when she feels his eyes could carve a hole on her face from the intense staring. "I liked the song." She says smiling. Blake grins down at her knowing that she's not talking about the song only.

"I liked it too." He replies back and then leans down once again to press his closed mouth to hers for a few long seconds. "What do you say we start cooking?" His dimples pop out on his face making Gwen chuckle at how adorable he looks. One of her hands flies up to caress his face and then comb his dishevelled curls as her eyes stay on his the whole time.

"I'm a little hungry, yes." She explains as her hand drops back to his neck. "We have to make sure we don't burn the burgers."

Blake tilts his head back laughing, "I bought extra burgers just incase we got carried away and burnt the food."

"Carried away huh?" She teases as Blake blushes letting a dimpled smirk appear on his face. He leans down and presses his soft swollen lips to hers one last time before he intertwines his fingers with hers to walk to the kitchen.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos. Y'all make me so happy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this was going to be a two-shot story?   
> HA!

Gwen forgets she's hungry the moment she feels his scruff and then lips on her neck as she chops potatoes to fry them later. She ends up spinning on her feet and crashing her lips against his for a sweet turned hungry kiss that has both gasping for air when they separate. She pushes him away giggling and saying that she's hungry for the third time since they entered the kitchen, almost half an hour ago, but Blake ignores her words and stands behind her, creating a path of wet kisses up and down her neck. 

"Blake," her voice betrays her making Blake chuckle against her skin, "Stoooop, I really am hungry." He shakes his head grinning and finally moves away letting her work in peace. 

He may not be touching her now, but his curious eyes are on hers the whole time, "If you burn the burgers I'm kicking you out." Gwen lets a little laugh at the end that has Blake rolling his eyes and walking up to her again to lean on his side against the kitchen island. He stays quiet as he looks down at her work. Gwen lets the knife fall on the white chopping board and then turns her head to stare at the country star. 

"We both know you won't kick me out." He says playfully. 

"Try me, Shelton. Just try me." She teases before she spins on her feet to walk out the kitchen. Knowing he's for sure watching her every move, Gwen swings her hips as Blake stumbles back against the cupboards taking a deep breath. 

  
  
  


He lets the burgers cook on the gas cooker and follows Gwen to the living room where he finds her plugging her phone and scrolling through her music. He doesn't recognize the song she picks but his right foot moves to the rhythm of the music and he takes that as a positive sign. His mind travels back to just half an hour ago when  _ Sangria _ had started playing and he had found himself attracted to her like a magnet, walking up to press his chest to her back. From now on, Sangria has a new and very appealing new meaning to him. He is so lost in her that he doesn't even realize that she has turned around and is looking at him curiously. 

"What?" She asks. 

"Nothing." He whispers taking a step forward. 

"Blake..." She pushes, "What?" The beautiful smile on her face makes his eyes soften as he draws a soft dimpled beam on his face. 

He stares at her but doesn't dare move from his spot on the black carpet on the floor. 

"Are you okay?" His voice breaks the silence. His question takes her completely of guard. Of course she's okay, more than okay. 

"I am." She nods and then keeps her eyes on the floor. "You?"

"Yeah." He breathes out and then shakes his head a few times. He takes some steps to finally stands before her. She smiles when she feels his fingers graze hers, on her sides, and she lets them intertwine one by one. He brings their joined hands up to his lips and then drops a sweet kiss on her  knuckles . His eyes travel from their hands and to her eyes to see them soften and a bright smile to appear on her face, "Gwen?" She hums, "You're so pretty." She feels her cheeks on fire not only caused by his words but also because of his intense staring. There could be the craziest party going on outside but he still would only have eyes for her. 

"So are you." She adds looking down to his chest and back up to his eyes. 

"I'm pretty?" He teases. His dimples popping out on his face. 

"You are." A soft beam appears on her face as her hand comes up to run through his curly hair, "you know what you also are?" Blake hums, completely hypnotized by her. "In trouble." Blake nods but continues to stare at her as Gwen bursts out laughing. "Blake, the burgers!" That works. The country star jumps on his feet and runs back to the kitchen to find the two burgers burnt on the pan. 

"Shit." He whispers. Gwen makes her way up to him to peek a look at the disaster from behind him, both her hands landing on his biceps. 

She reaches to turn off the stove and pulls off her serious voice, "I'm kicking you out!" She laughs against his tall frame. She tugs on his shirt to have him turn around and then pushes him to the entrance. She knows he is letting her push him around, that if he actually pushed back she wouldn't be able to move him but he's enjoying this playful and almost childish side of her. He is like that most of the time so to be able to share it with her has him on cloud nine. They can be as childish as they can be together. He's up for that. 

"No, Gwen no!" He pouts faking a cry that has her bursting out laughing against his back as her arms come up and around him. She stops pushing and Blake's arms come up from behind to touch her. He spins on his feet and lets his arms hug her close by tugging on her waist. 

"You're unbelievable." Gwen shakes her head chuckling. She's about to say something else but he quiets her by leaning down to press his lips on hers again. His tongue traces her lower lip and then enters her mouth making Gwen let out a little sigh, as one of her hands reaches out to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He smiles against her mouth when he feels her fingertips play with his hair. How does she know that he loves when people do that? It calms him down to the max. 

She grins against his mouth and then suck onto his lower lip making Blake groan. His arms around her waist pull her up making Gwen's legs fly up to have her heels touch her butt as she lets out a little chuckle that makes both of them separate when they cannot continue their make out session due to their grinning mouths. 

 

"Thank god I bought extra burgers." Blake says when they are back inside the kitchen. 

"Stay away from me," she laughs when he starts to walk up to her again. Blake grins and raises his eyebrows at her as he slows the pace but continues to make his way towards her. 

"Can't." He shakes his head. 

"Do not take another step." She says between chuckles. "I swear, Blake." He's loving this side of her. He has always heard bad comments about his childish antics and Miranda used to yell and get mad at him, but Gwen's actually playing and laughing along. 

"Oh-kay, okay!" He puts his hands up in surrender but still takes one last step to meet with her. 

"These dimples of yours won't work on me."  _ Lie _ . She knows they will and she is not ashamed to admit that she loves them. 

Blake lets out a laugh and leans down one last time to kiss her, "right!" He throws a cheeky grin her way and then walks back to the stove and starts to make two burgers again. 

  
  
  


Around 4pm, Blake has to leave since she has to go back to mum duty and pick up her kids from school. On their way to the door she rambles about King going to baseball practise, Zuma to basketball, and her just hanging out with Apollo. Blake nods as she stares down at her. He loves the way her eyes shine when she talks about her kids. She's an amazing mother. The country singer spins on his feet when they get to the door and continues to listen to her as a small smile plays on his lips. 

"Sorry." She says making Blake frown. 

"What for?" He curiously asks. 

"Rambling about them. It's a mum thing, I guess." Blake shakes his head and then takes a step towards her as he brings one of his hands to her cheek. Gwen leans against it and also turns her head to kiss his palm. She loves how touchy and gentle they already are. 

"I don't want you to ever stop talking about them." He whispers down at her as his thumb rubs her cheek. Silence takes over and Gwen's eyes shine and her mouth widens a little bit. She closes her eyes but then rapidly opens then again, missing the feeling of his gaze on her. "Your eyes shine and your smile is contagious when you talk about your little ones." 

Gwen leans her head against his touch in her cheek again and then sighs letting her head fall on his chest. Blake brings his arms around her to land on her upper back. They stay quiet, enjoying the moment, for a long minute, until Gwen speaks. 

"Want to watch a movie tomorrow?" Blake smiles against her hair since she's cuddled against his chest. 

"We still have 5 Hitchcock movies to watch." He points out. Gwen leans back to meet his eyes again and smiles up at him.

"We can watch To Catch a Thief." She suggests. 

"That has Cary Grant on it, nope!" His dimples pop on his face. Gwen lets out a little laugh and brings her arms around his waist. "I don't need you drooling over him again." The huge smile on his face makes Gwen's eyes soften and stand on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his. 

"You're so dumb." She says when one of her hands leaves his waist to travel up his back making goosebumps appear on his skin and an electrifying sensation to run through his veins. They begin a staring battle that needs no words but soon enough demands to lock lips. They sloppily kiss for what feels like forever, and neither of them want eternity to end, but they end up separating to breath. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks. 

"Your place, 12 o'clock?" He beams at her and then shakes his head. 

"Come for breakfast after you drop the little ones. I'll contact Daniel." He knows her eyes will widen at his words and they do. As soon as she hears breakfast and Daniel her eyes grow and her mouth waters. "French croissant and coffee?" She nods. 

"God yes!" She’s daydreaming about tomorrow morning already! Blake chuckles and leans down one more time to press his lips against hers. 

"Bye Gwen." He turns nervous all of a sudden. His hand comes up to his hair as he runs it against his curls. Gwen stands on her tiptoes and reaches for his hand to feel it shake a little bit. She brings it up to her mouth and drops a soft kiss on it. 

"Thank you." 

Blake frowns, "What for?" 

"For being you." Blake doesn't really know how to react to her words but he still draws a soft smile on his face, because he imagines being him is a positive thing since she's thanking for it. "I'll help you realize how amazing you are." His eyes soften even more and his cheeks turn slightly red. 

"Am I not supposed to be the one saying cute stuff and making you blush?" 

"Let's break the rules that this society has established as normal." She giggles at her own statement. 

"Okay. But, Gwen," he says bringing his hands up to frame her face, "I can still come up with corny words and have your cheeks turn red, right?" Her hand comes up to his cheek as she lets her forehead land against his lips. 

"I'd love that." 

"Okay, darlin'." 

  
  
  
  


She drops the kids at school at 8.30 in the morning and then also leaves Apollo at Kindergarten until after lunch time. By 9am she is walking up to Blake's front door and ringing the doorbell. She frowns when he doesn't open up after a minute, so she dials his number and calls him. 

"Hello," the groggy tone of his voice has Gwen letting out a little giggle. 

"Blake?"

"Uhm." 

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Uhm."

"Blake!" She raises her voice.

"Shhh'ts early." 

"Oh thank god," she sighs, "You were still asleep." It's not really a question but he answers affirmative. 

"Yeah." 

"I'm outside." Gwen says pushing herself off of the door to spin on her heels to face it. 

"'Tside?" 

"You're not a morning person, are you? I'm here for breakfast, remember?" 

"Yeah uhm, I remember." His voice starts to sounds normal as Gwen hears him move around and then climb down steps. Before she knows, the door swings open to reveal a hair ruffled, sleepy eyes and pajama wearing Blake at the other side of it. His phone is still pressed against his ear and so is hers and when he greets her Gwen smiles at the fact that he's still holding on to the call. 

"Hi you." She says bouncing a little on her tiptoes.   

"Morning." He says again while his free hand comes up to run through his curls trying to comb them but ruffling them even more. "Hey uhm," a dimpled smirk plays on his lips, "I'm going to have to call you back." Gwen chuckles, her eyes fixed in his as big smile breaks on her face making her eyes light up, "I've got a pretty girl on my doorstep waiting to be fed." Gwen slightly shakes her head as the smile on her face continues to grow making her cheeks hurt (already) and she hasn't even crossed the threshold yet.  _ Oh god she's whipped.  _ Her eyes scream so many things she isn't ready to tell him yet and the elephants on her stomach are making her all nervous and giggly and she should really get a grip, she isn’t a teenager anymore. They continue to stare at each other, as if they were in a staring contest and one was waiting for the other to throw their head back laughing and  surrendering . But neither of them are ready to let go. 

"You look cute in the morning." She points out playing with her hands. 

"You look beautiful in the- well all the time." He states offering her his hand to take. Gwen's cheeks twitch up as she takes his hand and then walks inside the house. 

  
  


After that movie morning with croissants and coffee from Gwen's favourite place, they see each other every day when she drops the kids to school. Sometimes they still talk about the past and one or the other lets a tear run down their face, but that only shows them that they haven't changed, that they are still the two (not so heartbroken) people that learnt to trust the other, talk after talk. Gwen notices how Blake is even more gentle, she learns that he likes it when people play with his hair and that he giggles when she pokes his dimple, something she does constantly. Him, on the other side, learns that she can be as childish and spontaneous as he can be; that she likes to rest her head under his chin and her skin gets goosebumps when he trails a path of kisses down her neck.  

Every goodbye has them breathless and with an extreme desire to just forget about what's right and end up tangled in sheets. One or the other always stops the make-out giving no explanation whatsoever. Gwen feels like she's not ready for that, to give herself to him in such an intimate way, she feels like she will break down on him and she is doing so good so far, she doesn't want to worry him again. Blake is more or less in the same position. He still has to pinch himself from time to time to realize that  _ yes _ , he gets to kiss her whenever he wants. He just can't believe he gets to spend time with her if he's fully honest. 

  
  


They don't see each other on Friday but they know they will on Saturday as they both had agreed to attend, separately, Carson's end of the summer party with all the The Voice crew and a few of his buddies at NBC. Blake gets there first and shares a beer with Carson and a few people from NBC he has met once or twice. Some of them point out his good shape and Blake just nods without giving much explanation. He's sharing a beer with Behati when Gwen walks into the patio dressed in a black knee length dress with her short hair styled like Marilyn Monroe. 

"Breath, Blake." Behati chuckles as Blake chokes on his own beer. His brain freezes but his legs seem to work as he starts to make his way towards her. Gwen looks around from the entrance and spots a few faces she recognizes but she can’t seem to see him. He had texted her saying that he had arrived thirty minutes ago. She looks down to re-read the text and then looks up again to finally find him coughing, beer in hand, and next to Behati. She chuckles and shakes her head. "So dumb," she whispers to herself. She secretly loves that she has this effect on him, makes her feel wanted and special; someway she hasn't felt in a really long time. 

She watches Behati tell Blake something and when the country singer starts to walk away from the model, Bee meets Gwen's eyes. The younger woman winks at the singer who throws her a triumphant smile and then looks away to watch Blake, who has started to round the pool, making his way to her. When their eyes meet the world stops and the music playing on the background also turns off as they enter their own bubble. 

Blake's intense staring has every cell of her body waking up, as she, as well, starts to make her way to him. She smiles when she sees his eyes wandering her body and pressing his lips together to then have them breaks into the biggest smile. They are barely ten steps away from the other when a man, that Blake knows works with Carson on the radio, walks up to Gwen making her stop on her feet. The triumphant and playful smile on her face disappears when the man, dressed in a white summerly button down, stops her. She has seen him in one of Carson's parties before but she has no clue who he is or what his name is. Her eyes are forced to leave Blake's and land on the mysterious man who is leaning in to hug her. Gwen stands still, with her hands on her side and an awkward look on her face. Her eyes land on Blake's, while she's being hugged, to see him look down to his feet. The sad look on his face makes her wanna push the man away and run to him. When Carson’s friend pulls away Gwen throws him a fake smile and awkwardly listens to whatever he has to tell her. Blake stands frozen on his feet, not too far away from Gwen. He cringes as he watches some dude stop their movie-like encounter.  _ Dammit _ . Instead of blaming every god or saint to exist Blake decides go just wait and admire her from the afar. He lets out a little laugh when he sees her awkwardly smile at whatever the dude has said or roll her eyes when the man looks away for a moment. He feels like he isn't allowed to be jealous. Gwen is not a possession, she is not his and she is allowed to talk to anyone she pleases. He just wishes it were him who got to greet her first. When people start to gather around her Blake's about to give up and just go talk to Adam or find Carson but Gwen's eyes land on his and he melts. She raises her eyebrows at him and brings her shoulders up shaking her head. Blake just smiles at her and mouths a  _ Don't worry _ . He likes to see her in her element. She deserves all the attention and he honestly doesn't blame all the people that want to meet and talk to her. She is the neon light in every dark room she walks into and every ray of sunshine winning the battle in the cloudiest day. 

"Man, I'm getting soft!" He says to himself as he spins on his feet and walks to the bar to order two drinks. When he gets his vodka mix and a mojito for Gwen, he turns to see how she is doing, and finds that she's been freed for their admirers and is making her way towards the bar. Blake leans against the counter and shows her the drinks on his hands with a smirk playing on his lips. He prays no one interrupts her now because he is so ready to have her to himself even if just for a few minutes.  

"So I hear Gwen Stefani has arrived and is getting all the attention." He teases when she stands next to him by the bar. The ska turned pop singer rolls her eyes and then offers him a loving smile. 

"Yeah? Haven't seen her yet." 

"You must be the only one then." He turns his head to look down at her. He wants to touch her somehow but he knows people are watching and they have to remain normal. "I got you a drink." He says handing her the crystal glass. She beams at him and accepts it, letting her fingers graze his when she takes the glass off of his hand. 

"Thanks, Blake." She says taking one sip of the mojito, "this is so good." 

"Glad you like it." An awkward silence takes over them as they both look around the patio to see familiar faces everywhere. "You look," he says keeping his gaze on the crowded outdoor space. Gwen, though, turns her head to look at him, "gorgeous." He says, finally letting their eyes meet again.

"I hadn't worn a dress in so long. It's crazy. But I just feel like... I don't know, it just felt right." 

"You look so beautiful I'm having trouble breathing." She hits his chest saying that he's over exaggerating, "Okay I may be breathing fine, but, you're the most beautiful woman in the room." He loves it when she bites down her lower lip and her cheeks slightly turn red. 

  
  
  


The night carries on and Gwen and Blake talk to everyone. Some people ask about their divorces and even though it still hurts, they put on a brave face and reply as politely as possible. They stay away from each other most of the night, but they steal glances from one side of the patio to the other. She feels her stomach tighten when a group of women crowd around Blake and he makes them laugh hysterically joke after joke. His eyes meet hers, as the group of women laugh around her, and he raises his eyebrows questionably and then frowns as Gwen chuckles. She sets her drink aside and walks up to Carson asking if she can go to the bathroom inside the house. The Voice host nods and she makes her way towards the house glancing at Blake as she walks by him. He almost falls as his eyes follow her. His neck starts to hurt when he cannot turn it anymore, making him stumble a little bit on his feet. 

"Ladies, I need to go get another drink,"

"I'll get it for you." One interrupts him. 

"No, no thank you. I also gotta talk to Adam for a moment." He makes up a story to have them leave him alone, "I'll see y'all around." He says walking away and towards where Gwen had disappeared. He's about to enter the house when Adam stops him and Blake really holds it together to not ignore his friend. He huffs and turns around, "Adam."

"Where are you going?" He asks in a funny tone.  _ Oh no. _ He knows how clingy he can get when he's a little tipsy.  _ Fuck _ . 

"Adam, I don't have time for this." 

"For what?"

"Drunk ramble. I gotta-"

"I not drunk." The rockstar says leaning against the wall. "I love you man." Adam says leaning in to hug Blake. The country singer hugs him back as he rolls his eyes. 

"Me too brother, me too." He says patting him on the back a few times. 

"Gwen looks pretty." Adam points out and Blake hums in response. "Behati and I have a bet going on."

"'Bout what?" Blake figures out that the fastest this conversation ends the faster he can go look for Gwen. 

"Her and you." Blake frowns, "Behati said one month, I, two weeks." Adam explains, stumbling on the porch and finally sitting down on the stairs. Blake does the same. 

"For what?"

Adam lets out a little laugh and shakes his head, "For you two to get together, duh."  

Blake bounces his knee impatiently as his palms land on his thighs trying to control his impulse to just stand up and leave Adam alone. 

"Right, okay." He thinks that maybe agreeing will shut him up but it doesn't. 

"If you get Gwen you're going to be my hero forever."

"Okay." The monosyllable replies don't work either, they only encourage Adam to continue.  

"Seriously dude, the whole planet will envy you." 

“She’s not some prize one gets to win, you know?”

  
  
  


Gwen enters the house and really does go to the bathroom to freshen up. She stares at herself on the mirror and smiles. She’s a lot happier lately and she knows the reason behind it is a plaid wearing dimpled man outside. She closes the bathroom door behind her and makes her way to the kitchen where she get a glass of water and waits for Blake to find her. She knows he got the message when she’d walked by him before. She knows that smile of his and it screamed  _ I’ll come find you.  _

_ He will.  _

_ He for sure will.  _

She starts to realize he may not come find her when five minutes pass by and there is no trace of Blake inside the house, no text message excusing himself or anything similar. Gwen looks down to her dress and then to her feet and sighs. 

_ Maybe he won’t.  _

Ten minutes go by, then fifteen and nothing. Gwen is about to just walk away from the party when her phone buzzes in her handbag. 

**Adam is holding me hostage on the porch. Help!**

Gwen smiles at the text and then locks the phone putting it inside the handbag again before walking outside to find Adam rambling at Blake who has his elbows on his knees and his head between his hands.  _ These two. _

“Hey guys.” Both their head spin to the female voice smiling at their friend who is just stepping on the porch when the door closes behind her. “What’s up?”

“Adam won’t stop talking.” Blake says covering his ears. 

“Hey, dude!” Adam hits Blake’s arm and then stands up a little too fast so he ends up falling on the grass. Blake immediately goes to the rescue making Adam sit on a bench so he can rest his back against something. Gwen walks back inside and comes out with a glass of water to find Behati with the boys.

“I’m okay, I’m okay. I just stumbled.” Adam says standing up and pushing Blake away. 

“Adam.”

“Babe, I’m fine. I swear.” Behati nods and then takes his hand to walk back to the patio area leaving Gwen and Blake alone. The pair stay silent as they watch their friends walk away, Adam’s arms comes all the way up and around Behati’s shoulders and hers wraps around his waist. The Maroon 5 front man smiles at his wife and drops a kiss on her temple making her giggle and cuddle up to him even more. 

“You know,” Blake starts, “I’m so happy they are happy. They deserve it.” Gwen hums in agreement but doesn’t turn her head to look at him as her eyes stay on Adam and Behati as they walk away. 

“Where you ever this happy?” Her question breaks the silence and makes Blake spin on his feet to face her. “I just… I can remember ever being like they are, all giggly and cuddly. Or maybe I just don’t want to remember.” The singer explains as Blake listens carefully.  “I think that’s it.”

"Everyone has a honeymoon phase, no?" Blake says hoping it replies her question. He's not really in the mood to talk or even think about Miranda right now. 

"I guess, yeah." Silent reigns again as Blake steps closer to Gwen, almost letting their arms touch. "Blake?" He hums in response. Both of them have their eyes fixed on the party outside as if they were afraid to talk eye to eye. "I think we should stop this... us." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and the long wait.  
> This got a little bit long, I hope you like it!
> 
> I added the place where the action takes place just in case the chronology of this chapter gets confusing

**Mexico**

He doesn't even bother going upstairs to change into shorts and a t-shirt, no. A soon as the car takes him and two of his buddies to the hotel, his friends run upstairs to clean up and change out of their jeans and long sleeves shirts, but Blake tips the bellboy to have his bags sent directly to his room. He must look like a fool but it's not like he cares much. Less people know him in this country and that is just what he needs. He lets his boots sink in the sand, step after step, until he gets to a part of the beach which has palm trees. He looks around wondering if this spot is reserved to some hotel since there is no one around, but seeing no sign whatsoever, Blake sits down and then lets his back hit the sand. He takes off his cap and puts it over his face. He wants to scream as loud as he can, but if he does he is going to draw attention and that's the last thing he wants. That is the reason he travelled all the way to Mexico. To get away to what is normal, from home. And from Gwen.  


 

**Carson’s party**

_"I think we should stop this... us."_

Blake feels the world fall on his shoulders but he stands still on his spot beside her. He doesn't turn his head to look at her, not even his eyes make a move. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes only to open them again.

_Okay, real. This is not a dream._

He swallows and then runs a hand through his hair as his free hand closes in a fist that shakes on his side. "Wh- what?" He stammers. Gwen sighs loudly and then opens her mouth to speak but Blake cuts her off. " _Why_?" His voice cracks and Gwen heart does too. She can’t bare the thought of her being the reason he starts to cry. He knows him when he cries and she definitely doesn't want to be the reason behind his pain. But at the same time, she doesn't need another broken heart, so she needs to stop this before it becomes something more. Something that will hurt as hell when it comes to an end. Because it will. Everything ends. "Great, yeah, don't speak!" Blake frowns at his use of words and then finally turns his head to look at her, "that was unintentional." He even draws a little smile on his face that she sees from the corner of her eyes and fights hard to not let out a little chuckle.

"We, uhm." Gwen begins. The party going on before them carries on as no one seems to notice them at the porch. Still, Gwen whispers at him. "This is crazy, Blake. It's fun and uncomplicated but,"

"I thought you wanted that." He cuts her off scratching his stubbly cheek. "You didn't want to date, so we just... you know, hanged around." He is really trying to keep himself together and keep his voice down, but he knows there will be a moment when he will not be able to hold it anymore.

"Yeah and that's good, I like hanging out with you."

"Then what? I don't get it." His voice softens.

"What happens when one of us wants more?"

"More of what?" he brings his hands up.

She shakes her head and turns her back on him and takes two steps away, "Of this. Us. Do I have to draw you a _fucking_ map?" She raises her voice, not whispering anymore. Realizing how loud she actually had been, she turns her body the patio to see that everyone is doing their thing and no one had seemed to hear her. "Sorry, that was..." she rambles and then runs a hand through her perfectly styled hair to have some strands fall out of place. She doesn't care at this point.

"Do _you_ want more?" Blake asks softly as he takes one step closer to her even though she still has her back to him.

"That's not the point."

"Then point me to it cos I'm lost." He huffs stopping halfway to her.

"This will end, like everything does and I don't need another heartbreak in a year time."

"Why would it end?" Blake asks.

"Because everything does!" Gwen spats at him. Her eyes are fixed on his and she can almost see the pain radiating of them. Blake takes a deep breath and then turns his head to watch the people on the patio, completely unaware of their talk on the porch. They're whispering again so that's probably why no one has turned their heads to them.

"It's too soon. I don't... I can't. I have three kids to take care of and I can't be getting into a new thing with... you." Blake looks down. Part of him wants to shake her and have whatever spell has taken over her to come out of her body. He wants to scream it out and tell her that he is all in, that she is the greatest thing that has happened to him but he chickens. "This has to stop." He wants to lean down and kiss her, ask her if she could live without his lips on hers because he is sure he won't make it without hers. He has just needed a week to realize that not only her words have saved his life, but her lips have become the medicine he didn't know he needed. He doesn't need another beaten up heart. He doesn't want to run back to the bar and forget about her five beers and two whiskeys down his throat. He did that and will never do it again. She has taught him that life is worth living. He brings his eyes from the party and back to her slowly, but when his gaze finally land on hers, Blake notices she is crying.

"I promised myself I would do whatever in my power to never be the reason of your tears." He whispers reaching up to wipe a lonely tear running down her cheek. Gwen takes a deep breath when she feels his soft touch on her skin but then takes one step back creating space between them. "If I make you cry I'll walk away, I don’t want to be the reason you’re hurting. I want you to be happy." His breath catches on his throat somewhere in the middle and he has to take a deep breath trying to hide a sob.

"Blake," she calls out for him but not really knowing why.

"It's okay. I don't want to, but I understand." He says, his hands closing into fists on his sides to help the urge to reach out and touch her.

"So, that's it? This easy?" Gwen shakes her head.

"What do you want me to say, Gwen?" His whispering voice raises a little bit as he leans closer to her. "That you're wrong? That walking away from this is wrong?" She doesn't reply but another tear makes its way down her face. "I don't want to tell you what to do, you're free to do whatever you want." He could easily lean down and kiss her by now, "You're pretty clever though. You're right, we don't need another shattered heart in twelve months time. We'd make the Guinness world records." He walks down the stairs and just as she thought he was going to go back to the party, Blake turns to the left to exit the house. She notices how he types something on his phone and also how one of his hands comes up to his cheek.

"Wait." He doesn't stop so she follows him to the gate. "Blake!" When he reaches the road he stops, "Can you stop for a moment?" She's back to her normal voice tone now that they will definitely not draw any attention from the people at the party.

"I need to get home." He replies short and to the point.

"You can't even look at me." Gwen looks from him to the ground and then sighs loudly. "Blake, look at me. _Please_." And then he does and she understand why he didn't want to look up. His blue eyes are puffy and red, and he has a trail of tears down his cheeks.

 _No_.

Gwen sucks in a breath and feels her hands shake behind her back where she has them intertwined.

"Please, just..." his arms fly up stopping her as she makes the move to take a step towards him. "It's okay, Gwen. I get it. I know it's too soon."

"Can we still be friends?" She ask holding a sob. That exact moment a car stops before them and Blake checks to see it's his uber.

"Of course."

 _Lie_.

  


**Mexico**

His buddies take him out for a drink "to forget Miranda" they say. What they don't know is that the bags under his eyes and his sad mood are actually caused by no other than Gwen Stefani. But no one gets to know that. Just himself. He can't pour his heart to anyone; he is really alone now. He had Gwen when he had "to forget Miranda", but he can't have Gwen when what he has to do is forget about her.

He feels hopeless. He drinks because their buddies buy him drinks and he really should stop before it becomes too much and he does something he will regret. Walking away from Gwen had been the hardest thing. Agreeing that it was "too soon" had felt like a knife to the heart, but seeing her cry had made him cry. He had sobbed on his bed that night, and had fallen asleep exhausted and dehydrated, but with Gwen's smile on his mind. He understood her reasons. He didn't want to get his heart broken again and even though he was putting it at risk when trying to start something with her, he also knew that he would not be able to make it through another shattered heart. He is not mad at her. He can't be mad at her when all she was trying to do is protect both of them, protect their fragile hearts. He feels selfish for wanting her; he feels selfish for letting his needs take over his mind. Gwen is right, it's too soon; they haven't completely healed yet, but as soon as it may be, how can something that feels so good be wrong?

 

"Fuck it." Blake slams his fist the wooden table and gets up. His two friends look up at him questionably. "I'm off. I can't do this anymore." He is not drunk. He has learnt to control the alcohol he ingests by now. "I'm going back to the hotel." His friends call out for him but he ignores them as he makes his way across the bar. A woman stops him before he reaches the door and asks for a picture. He looks at her and then agrees. He is always nice to his fans, he just never thought someone would stop him in a bar in Mexico. Even though the woman cuddles up to him and he wants to just push her away, he doesn't. He knows she will put the picture up her wall and tell her friends how she got to meet him and he wants nothing more than his fans to have a good memory of their encounter with him. So he puts his arm around her shoulder and smiles.

"Thank you." The soft female voice makes him beam down at her.

"Not a problem." He turns around for a moment and stops a bartender. He puts his hand inside his pocket and pulls out a 20 dollar bill. "Two drinks for the ladies, please." With that he turns to both, the one he had taken the picture with and the photographer and draws a smile on his face. "Enjoy the night." With that he walks away, without turning his head back.

  
  


 

Gwen stands still as she watches him drive away from Carson's party and from her. She shakes her head and then just closes her eyes and lets a few tears run free. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him but she believes she has managed to do just that. That night she ends up falling asleep from the exhaustion. When she wakes up again it's 2pm which has her jumping out of the bed. _Shit_. She reaches for her phone to see lots of text messages and calls from Jen asking where she is, so the first thing she does is call her sister-in-law and tell her that she'll be at her parent's for their usual Sunday dinner.  

"You sound... Is there something wrong?" Jen asks. Gwen sighs and falls on the mattress again.

"I'll explain later." She says breathing out loudly, "How are the boys?"

"Good. Outside building a fort next to the pool." Gwen had taken her boys to spend the night at their cousin's place so she could attend Carson's party. Jen had offered to take them for the night when Gwen had told her Blake would be and Gwen told her she wanted to go to spend time with him.

"Thank you for taking them for the night."

"You know that isn't a problem, we love having them here." Jen assures her sister-in-law from the other side of the line.

 

She goes to Sunday dinner but ignores talking about Carson's party until her mother asks. Gwen looks down and then up again with a visible fake smile on her face.

"Good, you know the usual. Carson's a great host."

"Were all the guys there?" There was a time when 'the guys' were her bandmates but now the term is used for her co-stars on the show.

"Yes. Even Behati was there, she's amazing." Gwen explains. "It was fun. Good, yeah." Gwen tries to end it there. Her family knows her well and when she doesn't elaborate her answers it means she doesn't want to talk about it, so her mother stops asking. Jen doesn't though.

"Was Blake there?" Gwen shots her a look.

"He was."

"I read he was also getting a divorce." His father pitches in.

_God help her._

"He already has, actually. It goes pretty quick in Oklahoma." Gwen explains. "He told me so." Gwen adds when her mother looks at her curiously. The matter ends there basically because Gwen stands up to go to the toilet and when she comes back her family have changed the subject to some video Todd was shooting.

Jen doesn't ask about Blake and part of Gwen is grateful for it, but the other part really needed her wisdom words.

 

Saying that she doesn't think about him would be a lie, because she does, as hard as she tries not to. Three days go by and she doesn't receive a call or a message from him. She entertains herself with her babies but when it's time to go to bed, she rolls and rolls on the mattress thinking about him. The night before dropping her kids back to Gavin's, Gwen stares wide awake at the white ceiling of her room thinking about her team on The Voice. The lives will start in two months, and she has to start working on them. Not only music wise, but she takes fashion very serious, so she reaches for her phone and sets a reminder to call her team on Monday morning to start working on her wardrobe. She presses the home button and then goes to the photo library.

 _Mistake number one_.

Even though her brain is telling her to close the gallery and put her phone aside, she scrolls up until she finds what she was looking for. She clicks on the mini photo to make it bigger and then just stares at it. Her arm hurts from keeping the device up for her to see the screen, but she doesn't care. A very smiley and happy plaid wearing Blake is staring back at her with that dimpled smile she loves and his cap backwards, which makes him look even cuter. She remembers taking that photo.

_"Blake," she calls for him as she grabs her veggie burger with one hand and her phone with the other. The country star, with both hands holding his burger, looks up to hear the photo sound go off on her phone. "Cute."_

_"Lemme see." He says scooping over to be able to look at her screen. He draws a soft smile on his face when he sees the dimpled smile on his face from just hearing her call out for him. "Wow."_

_"What?" She asks leaning over to him. She had flicked her screen his way to make it easier for him to see the picture, so Gwen leans over to him, balancing her chair on two legs_ **_._ ** _Her temple almost touches his and at the sudden closeness, Blake turns his head to her and drops a kiss on her skin._

_"I look happy." He points out._

_"You do." She agrees, "and handsome." That makes his dimples pop on his face even more, "I'm going to use it as your contact photo." She explains putting her chair back in place. Blake stares at her and she works on her phone thinking that from now on, when he calls, that is the picture that will stare back at her. Thinking that he could also do the same with a picture of her, Blake slips his hand inside his pocket and takes out his phone._

_"Gwen?" She looks up at him as a little laugh escapes her mouth and a big smile breaks on her face. He turns the screen for her to look at herself on his phone._

_"I look happy." She repeats his words from before. Blake turns the screen to him and nods._

_"Now, every time you call me I'm going to let it ring to just stare at your beautiful face." Gwen leans forward to rest her forehead against his bicep as she chuckles._

_"You're something else." She says looking up to meet his Caribbean sea eyes. Blake leans forward and pecks her lips, "You're my something else." She says making him freeze for a second but then just lovingly look down at her and press his grinning lips to hers once again._

_My_ something else.

Gwen stares at the picture for what feels like forever as a tears run down her face to fall on the ochre sheets. Her beaming face transitions to a sad flat look that has her rolling on her stomach to hide her face in the fluffy pillows. _What has she done?_ She has let go the only thing that felt right in her life apart from her kids, and all because she's scared. Blake hadn't fought for her either and that still made her insecure. She remember his words. _"If I make you cry I'll walk away, I don’t want to be the reason you’re hurting."_ And he had done just that. He didn't want to be the reason of her tears. He thought she would feel better without him, that she wouldn't cry with him gone, but the truth is that she falls asleep every night sharing a tear at the thought of him not being in her life. Being without him hurts, it hurts to not laugh, it hurts to not have his silly jokes make her sides hurts. It's not an _I can't breath let me go kind of_ hurt, it's a _I can't live a life that doesn't have you in it_ kind of one _._ And Gwen can't take it anymore. If she were able to drive to his place right now she would, but she can't leave the kids alone. So, she calls him.  

  
  
  


He spends another day in Mexico and then just leaves. He can't even think about having fun. He is not in the mood to have fun. Gwen was fun, _they_ were fun. Now fun doesn't have meaning anymore. He leaves for Oklahoma for two days and hides away in his ranch and visits his mother. He knows she can sense something's not right but she stops asking when Blake tells her he's fine the third time she asks. The second night, when he gets back from his mother's place, Blake enters his ranch and freezes in the middle of the living room. Silence and loneliness surround him, making him close his eyes and breath in and out loudly. Then he screams. Feeling much better after that, he checks the time and runs up the stairs and to the main bedroom to find his suitcase by the sofa. He stares at it for a few long seconds and then picks it up to place it, open, on the bed. One by one he puts his clothes inside and five minutes later closes it again. He's going back to LA and there is that. He grins when he realizes that it's the first time in forever that he's willingly going to the city of light. He always went because his calendar said so and not because he wanted to. When he walks back to the kitchen to make himself some dinner, he spots his phone on the counter. He stares at the device for a few seconds and then picks it up. He calls his pilot first and asks to be picked up in the nearest airport by 10am tomorrow morning,Thursday. The man of course agrees and tells him he will text him the details in two hours tops. When Blake hangs up, he stares at his phone and thinks about calling her. But he doesn't.

 

He makes himself a steak and a jacket potato for dinner. He also grabs a beer and heads outside to eat. He plugs in his phone and puts a little bit of music to not feel so alone. He finishes his meal but takes another beer from the fridge. When he's about to walk outside the patio again, the music stops and his ringtone fills his ears. He stops on his feet and then takes two steps back and to the right to take a look at whoever is calling him; when he sees Gwen's beautiful smile staring back at him, he freezes.

 _My something else._ Her words echo inside his head as the phone rings and rings but he stays frozen in place just staring at the photo. He remembers that lunch at her place when he burnt the hamburgers, because he had other plans that included worshipping her mouth and her neck until his lips hurt.

He's too lost in his thoughts that when he realizes that he should really pick up, the sound dies and a notification with the words _Lost Call_ appears on his lock screen.   

"Fuck." He curses running a hand through his curls. He picks up the phone and immediately calls her back. The beep sound goes off one time and then she answers.

_Silence._

"Blake?" Her soft voice immediately brings a smile to his face. "Are you there?" She asks almost scared.

"Y-yeah." He mumbles.

Silence again.

"Are you okay?" She asks propping herself up on her bed.

"Not really." Blake sighs and sits on the sofa.

"Wh- why what's wrong?"

"I miss you. It hurts."

And silence again. Gwen lets her eyes shut as he breathes in and out loudly. Her hand reaches up to cover her heart, "I miss you too."

"You do?" His eyes widen at her statement.

"Of course I do."

"You didn't want me."

"Blake-"

"You cried, I can't see you cry because of me. I don't want you to hurt because of me."

"But it does!" She raises her voice.

"What can I do for the pain to stop?" He shouldn't be asking those questions. She should be able to get over the pain herself but she honestly doesn't know how to. He was her heartbreak medicine through the summer and now, now she can't have that because she pushed him away.

"Can we talk about this?" She asks quietly.

"We are."

"I want to see you. I don't want to do this over the phone."

"Oh." He runs a hand through his hair, "I'm in Oklahoma." And silence again. Blake breathes out loudly and pushes his phone away from his ear internally screaming. "But I'm flying back tomorrow."

"To LA?" She asks hopefully wishing he replies affirmative.

"Yep." They hear the other breath over the phone as they try to come up with a plan to meet. "Gwen?"

"Uhm?"

"Remember when you asked if we could still be friends at Carson's party?" She hums, "I thought I had lied and that I could never be your friend again."

"Blake-" she tries to stop him.

"Let me get it out, please."

"Okay." She hears him stand up and pace the floor and then huff.

"I thought that I could forget about you. My buddies planned a trip to Mexico for a week and I left at day two because I couldn't do it."

"Do what?" She asks hugging her knees to her chest.

"Have fun. You are fun, we were fun and I just couldn't do it without you." He pours his heart as he walks around the room to end up leaning against the wall, "I could never not be your friend. Even if we see each other again and you continue to not want me- well you know..." He says making her chuckle and blush, "I would still be your friend because I can't live a life that doesn't have you in it." She stays silent not knowing what to reply. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay well, so..."

"I do want you." Blake's air catches on his throat making him cough a few times. "I just don't want to get hurt again."

"I won't hurt you." He assures her, "I won't."

"I believe you. I do. But you can't know that, Blake."

"You know how I know it?"

"How?"

"Cos I know how miserable both of us are when we go through a heartbreak and I don't want that again. For neither, you or me.” He takes a deep breath, “I’ll call you tomorrow, as soon as I land.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

After that they hang up.

  
  
  


Around six o'clock the next day, Friday, and as much as it hurts her, she drops her kids at their dad's, not even bothering to enter the property. She doesn't want to see him. She doesn't want his side comments not today not ever again. She hugs her babies goodbye as she tries to hold back the tears threatening to make their way down her cheeks.

"We'll miss you momma." Zuma says as she hugs the three of them at once. She had squat down to do so, "Yeah mum, we always miss you." Kingston adds.

"I miss you more than anything." She says back as a tear makes its way down her face.

"No cry momma." Apollo brings his little hand up to wipe away the tear and Gwen smiles down at her bringing him closer to her chest.

"I love you guys so much." She says against Apollo's curly hair. "But I'll see you on the weekend cos dad is going away, remember?" Both adults had agreed on Gwen dropping them on Friday since Gavin wouldn't be able to have them the following weekend. 

"Yeah." The older ones say at unison. "See you mommy." King says before reaching out for his and Apollo's bag. Zuma hugs her again and then follows his older brother's actions and reaches for his bags, looking one last time at his mother before disappearing into the house.

 

Blake calls her the moment the pilot gives him permission to use his phone. They agree to meet at his place in thirty minutes after realizing that, that would be the quickest way for them to see each other, and that way wouldn’t have to go to his place, drop the bags and get an Uber to her place. He opens the door to find her at the other side of it, dressed in jeans and a white No Doubt shirt. He chuckles and then moves aside for her to walk in. She turns around as he closes the door with his body and then just leans over the wooden surface to admire her.

“Hi.” He finally says. He draws a soft dimpled smile on his face and then wets his lips.

“Hi.” She replies playing with her hands. She takes her eyes off of him for a moment but then quickly brings them back to his blue diamonds, missing them. “I uhm-”

“Want to sit down?” He asks nervously.

“Yeah.” He tilts his head to the right signaling her to go to the living room and she does. They sit down on the brow sofa as they both look down at their nervous hands on their laps.

"We're walking a wire." Gwen frowns at Blake who raises his hands and then pulls of one of those dimpled that get her weak at the knees, "let me elaborate."

"Oh-kay."

"So imagine there's two skyscrapers, right?" Gwen nods, "and there is a wire between them," he draws a line on the air and then looks at her to get her approval, "okay, so you are at one side," he puts one of his index fingers up and then the other, "and I’m at the other side." He frowns and shakes his head, "maybe I should draw it, do you have a paper?"

Gwen chuckles. "I'm following." She scoops closer and then folds one leg to sit on top of it.

"Right, okay." He replies bring his hands down to lay them flat on his thighs. "So, if we start to make our way to the other, on the wire," she nods yet again, "there are two options." He presses his lips together bringing out his dimples, "we could-"

"Fall." She interjects.

"Correct." He smiles at her, "but we could also meet. It would be tricky and dangerous but it could be a possibility."

"I guess so, yeah." Gwen replies getting lost in his eyes for a few seconds. She watches as Blake wets his lips and eagerly waits for her to say something more, "What if we fall?"

"It will hurt." He presses his lips together and nods. He brings one of his hands up to his neck and rubs on it nervously.

Gwen smiles at the gesture, "why are you nervous?" Blake closes his eyes and lets out a little chuckle.

"You make me nervous." He replies still with his eyes closed. When he opens them again he sees a beautiful bright smile appear on Gwen's face as her cheeks turn slightly red. She looks down to her legs and then puts a strand of hair behind her ear. "You have always made me nervous."

"Why?" She asks confused.

Blake beams at her, "Because you're like the coolest girl and I'm... well, I'm not-" he covers his mouth with one hand and sighs, "Adam is cool, Pharrell is cool and I'm just me. There is nothing exciting about me while you irradiate excitement."

"Blake," she tries to cut in.

"I guess being nervous around you is a good thing, though? It feels weird but good, I don’t know how to explain it."

"There is no reason for you to be." She reaches out to touch his hand on his thigh. "But if it calms you down, you make me a little nervous too." He draws the softest smile on his face and then shakes his head twice. "And we're on a wire so of course I'm nervous." Blake's eyes shoot up to meet hers again, "I don't want to fall. I don't want you to fall." She explains letting her fingers play with his on his lap. She watches as Blake bites down his lower lip when she starts to intertwine his fingers with hers one by one. "If you fall, I fall."

"I won't let you fall alone. And if we fall somewhere in the middle I'll be there to pick you back up."

"You're not giving up."

He takes their intertwined hands up and presses a kiss on the back of her hand, "I am not giving up."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still enjoying it?
> 
> I want to take a moment to thank everyone that takes their time to leave a comment. All the comments make me so happy! Seriously, even if it's just a few words. Thank YOU so much for taking time to write them. They make me smile like an idiot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is looooong, ahhaha idk how it happened. I hope you like it!

He stirs awake to feel his back in pain. His eyes are still closed but he can feel the hard surface his body is resting on. He opens his right eye only to close it again when the sun slipping through the curtains is too much for him to take. He groans and is about to turn on his stomach when he realizes that there is something, he opens one eyes again,  _ oh, someone,  _ cuddled up to him. 

_ Gwen _ . 

He shuts his eye again and rests his head against the carpet again, letting out a quiet sigh. Now he understands what's going on and why he's on the floor with none other than Gwen cuddled up to him like hanging on for dear life. His eyes shoot open and he tilts his head up.  _ Clothed, phew. _

If and when they come close to  _ that  _ he will make sure they don't sleep on the floor.  _ Ouch _ .

He doesn't know for how long he stays awake without moving a cell. He doesn't want to wake her up, she looks so incredibly calm and in need of some well deserved rest. His eyes wonder his living room to finally land on the wooden clock up on the wall. God bless the day he decided to put that up. He almost jumps up when he sees the time, 12 o'clock. 

"Well we did fall asleep around 4." He whispers to himself. 

After letting it all out, they had put on  _ Friends _ until his stomach had growled. He remembers perfectly well how Gwen had giggled and cuddled up to him even more calling him cute over and over again. His cheeks had hurt from smiling but it hurt good, he wanted them to keep hurting. 

He had fixed pasta for both of them, meatless for her and also had grabbed two beers and then asked her if she wanted to have dinner outside, which she had agreed to. When she’d shivered, he had run upstairs to grab one of his winter plaids, the ones that had a bit percent of wool and that he mostly wore in Oklahoma. She had taken it off when they went inside but had made no promises on giving it back since she had loved it. 

 

He's brought back to reality when she begins to stir. Blake goes completely still and also holds his breath when Gwen lifts her head to look around. 

"Oh." She says to herself and then turns her head to look at him to find his eyes closed, "Too bad you're asleep," a smirk plays across her lips, "I was going to kiss you good morning." She teases placing a hand on his chest. 

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He almost pouts as his eyes open up as wide as possible and he puts on his best boy face for her to fall for it. 

"Nu-uh." She shakes her head playfully. 

"Gweeeeeen!" He pouts pursing his lips as she sits crossed legs next to his laying body on the floor. Blake wants to sit up as well but he makes the slightest move to do so and he groans in pain. "I'm a grown ass man. Why did you let me sleep on the floor?" He says letting out a laugh. 

"You're actually the younger one here." She hits his chest playfully as a big smile plays in her lips. 

"I'm sure you're lying about your age. You don't look older than thirty-five." He says falling against the carpet once again. When she doesn't say anything he opens his eyes to find her playing with her fingers and her head down. "What's wrong?" He asks sitting crossed legged. His eyes land on her figure but she still won't look up to him. He lets one of his hands cover hers on her legs and stops them from nervously playing with the other. After a few seconds she looks up at him and immediately draws a soft smile on her face.

"You're younger than me." She says letting her fingers intertwine with his. 

"You're thirty-five, so no, I'm older." 

"Blake," she begins, "I'm going to be forty-six next month."

"I googled you the first time I met you. October 3rd, which makes me realize I should probably get you something." He frowns making a mental note to set a reminder on his phone later. 

Gwen's eyes widen and then leave his to look down at their joined hands, "You don't have to." 

"I want to." He replies. "Why are you so worried about age?" She sighs and then speaks again without looking at him. 

"You could have a young-"

"Don't."

"But Blake, you cou-" She tries to raise her voice to make him listen to her. He shuts her up when his lips lands on her pecking them with a little more force than she had expected. She loses her balance and ends up falling on her back as Blake follows her, his lips never leaving hers. Even though Gwen's flat on her back, he uses both of his hands to keep himself up to not crush her with his body. He separates a little bit and breathes in loudly and just attacks her sweet mouth again. Gwen seems to forget it all as her hands wrap around his neck to bring him down to her. Blake's arms start to hurt from her force to bring him closer to her, so he lets all his bodyweight land on his forearms as he leans down a little more. One of his knees places in between her legs to keep him up as well, as Gwen moans against his lips making his skin get goosebumps. Her hands makes their way to his curls and then down to the nape of his neck where she plays with his tiny curls, making him giggle against her mouth and his arms to give up a little bit, "If you keep that up I'm going to fall on you and it's not going to be pretty." He whispers before trailing a path of kisses on her cheek and to her ear. 

"I don't care." She says tilting her head to the right for him to have better access to her neck. He grins against the end of her neck and then starts a new path of kisses on her shoulder as his nose moves the fabric of her shirt. Gwen lets one of her hands travel all the way up and down his clothed back making him shiver at the contact. When he gets to her collarbone, Blake stops and looks up to her. 

"Morning." He grins leaning down to peck her chin. 

"Hi." She replies back running a hand through his curls. Blake lets out a little giggle and then leans back down to attack her neck again. Her v-neck shirt is making his work easier but he also knows he has to control his desire to take this further. He makes his way up her neck again and to her lips where she claims them now, kissing him hard. The way her tongue slips passed his lips makes his air catch on his throat and an electrifying sensation to run through his veins that has him finally losing all his strength of keeping his body from crashing over hers. She huffs at the sudden weight but decides it's her moment to take control, so grinning against his lips, Gwen flips them over ending up on top of him. At the sudden turn of events Blake lets out a little laugh against her lips as his hands travel to her waist where he lets them be. He's not sure if he should let them wander, maybe the less touching the better since it's a little too soon for them to go _there._ Or is it? What he does know is that when they get _there_ it will not be on his living room floor like horny teenagers. He's brought back to earth when Gwen begins her own trail of kisses through his stubbly cheek, neck and to where her lips reach on his collarbone. Blake draws a big smile on his face as he pushes both them up to sitting positions. Gwen's legs automatically wrap around his middle making Blake exhale heavily. His penis down there is starting to wake up and they really should stop making out on the floor of his living room. Her hands on his cheeks make his eyes meet hers again as she leans down and pecks his lips, once, twice and then she goes back to worshipping his neck and everywhere her lips can reach with his shirt on and buttoned until almost the last button available. His shirt needs to go off, Gwen thinks. One of her hands stays on his neck as the other travels down and over his chest to start unbuttoning it. 

That's when all his alarms go off. His hands cover hers making her freeze and search for his eyes, "Wh-?" He shushes her with one brief peck on her mouth and then puts some distance between them. He looks up to finds a mixture of confusion and fear in her eyes. 

"Are we..." he shakes his head and hugs her closer to him, "You know," Gwen nods at him encouraging him to not be afraid. Blake lets out a little laugh and tears his gaze away from hers, "I mean..." her hands on his cheeks make his eyes land on her agains as a soft smile appears on his features. 

"What?" She ask carefully.

"Are we walking towards a not so friendly Netflix and Chill?" Gwen bursts out laughing then. Her head collides against his chest making Blake let out an  _ oof _ sound and putting his abs in action to not have both of them fall on the carpet again. She cries of laughter against his plaid as he just looks down at her and enjoys the sound of her laugh. He thinks he has never heard her laugh so loud in the time he has known her. He joins the laughing session briefly after as his hands caress her sides and his nose nuzzles her hair. As Gwen continues to laugh against his chest, Blake takes the time to put her hair aside and nuzzle her neck making her beautiful laugh shift to a soft giggle. When it dies, she leans back to fix her puffy happy eyes on his. 

"You really are my something else." She says making Blake's features soften. He lets a dimpled smile form on his stubbly face as his eyes wander her face. He loves to see her like this; so carefree and open, so playful yet shy, but most of all, so herself. He has discovered the real Gwen little by little and he thinks the realest version is before him, right now. She leans down to press a soft innocent kiss on his nose as she hugs herself closer to him. Their chests become one and their groins collide making both of them breath in loudly. "Do you," she wets her lips, "want to...?" She trails off. 

"Netflix and chill?" He asks making Gwen chuckle and then nod. "Well..." one of his hands leave her sides to scratch his stubbly cheek, "I'd say to take it to my bedroom. On the floor just sounds so..."

"Horny teenagers." She finishes for him. 

"Exactly what I was thinking." 

There's a silent moment in which both let their minds wander and their eyes close for a few seconds. Gwen rests her head on his shoulder and brings her hands up to play with his curls. 

"Blake?" She asks, not moving from said position. 

"Hmm?" His fingertips move up and down her back making her smile against his plaid. 

"I've had a crush on you for..." she pushes back to meet his eyes but then looks down hiding a nervous smile. "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you."

"I'm honoured to be the first cowboy in your life." 

She looks up as a smile still plays on her lips, "I don't mean it like that." She begins. Her hands come to frame his face and then travel back to his ears and to the back on his neck where she intertwines her fingers. "You're so attentive and gentle. You care so much, about so many people, you're so amazing and you don't even know it." He feels a warm sensation run through his veins as he just stares at her as she speaks. He doesn't know what to say, she deserves an answer, anything, but he comes up empty. He lets his eyes melt to hers as they both stay in silence enjoying the moment and the closeness. 

"You know," he finds his voice again, "you make me want to be a better man."

"Does this better man know how to make pancakes?" She grins against his cheek.

"Indeed. Are you hungry?" She nods, "I'll fix the best pancakes you’ve ever had." He says reaching for her hands. They intertwine their fingers together and then Gwen moves off his lap to sit before him hugging her knees to her chest. The country singer does the same and then lets their shoeless feet touch. "One, two..."

"Three." They stand up with the help of the other even if Blake stumbles a little bit at the end. They stay almost chest to chest for a moment as she rubs her thumb on the back of his hands. "How's your back?" She asks.

"Better. But remind me to never sleep on the floor again." 

"Noted." Her nose collides against his chest and she breathes in. She doesn't know if he uses cologne but he definitely smells good. 

"Are you okay?" One of his hands flies up to her face where he puts a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Never been better." 

"Good." He says taking one step towards the kitchen and taking her with him by tugging on her hand. He stops halfway there and spins on his feet to face her, "By the way, are you free tonight?" 

She presses her lips together, "I'm having girls night with Jen." He tries to hide the disappointment but fails miserably making Gwen laugh, "Good poker face, mister." Blake beams down at her, "I can cancel." 

"No, no. Girls night is important." He pulls of his girly voice making Gwen playfully smack his chest. "I'm serious though, you have fun. We can see each other tomorrow?"

"Maybe I could come after the girls night. We always end up falling asleep on mine or her sofa around 12 anyway." 

"I don't want to impose." 

"No, it's... it's okay. I'd love to see you after." He feels his heart skip a beat and a bright smile appear on his face. 

"Okay, well, I'll be here." 

"Okay." She nods walking passed him and to the kitchen. 

"In this girly nights," his voice makes her stop on her feet , but she doesn't turn around, "do you talk about me?" 

"I might." She throws him a playful smirk and then spins on her feel again to continue her way to the kitchen. 

Blake stays frozen in place as his cheeks twitch up and a intense sensation runs through his skin. 

  
  


They are on the porch eating their pancakes and sipping coffee when his phone goes off. Blake checks the caller to see it's his mother so he takes it. 

"Hi m-"

"Blake Tollison Shelton!" His eyes widen in surprise as Gwen lets out a laugh. "Where on earth are you?" 

"Oh shit." He whispers covering the microphone of his phone. "Hi mum, hi." Gwen lets out a chuckle when she notices his dimples pop out on his face to put on his best boy face. 

"She cannot see you, the dimples won't work." She whispers making Blake chuckle.

"Blake, what's so funny?" His mother's voice echoes inside his head. 

"Nothing. Hey mum, I'm home." He says.

"No, you are not. I'm here and you're not opening up." 

"What do you mean you're here?" His pitched voice makes Gwen snort. 

"Where are you?" His mother asks again, "I'm worried son." 

"I'm in LA. I forgot to tell you I was flying back, I'm sorry." 

"Jesus, Blake..." his mother sighs, "You had me worried." 

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He assures her. 

"Sure?" 

"Very sure." He says reaching out for Gwen's hand. "How are you?" 

The conversation goes on for about three minutes until Blake hangs up. 

"She sounded worried." Gwen points out. 

"She uhm... I visited her for two days while in Oklahoma and she basically saw me pacing the floor for 48 hours straight." 

"I'm-"

"No, don't. We're fine now remember?" She nods. 

"We're pretty good at walking the wire so far." Gwen admits reaching for a bite of his pancake with her fork. 

"Hey!" 

"It kept staring at me to be eaten." She smiles brightly and Blake just leans over to kiss her grinning lips. 

"Eat away darlin', I can make more of you want." 

  
  
  
  
  


"You never explained what happened at Carson's." Jen asks walking towards her sister-in-law, who is sitting on the couch crossed legged. The singer looks down shaking her head softly.

"I messed up again but it's all good now." 

"You actually believe I'm going to let this go?" Gwen grins, reaching up to take the beer Jen had grabbed from the fridge. "So, what happened?" 

Gwen explains everything starting with her and Blake's talk at Carson's to this morning and as much as Jen tried to stop her, Gwen just carried on. 

"Wow." 

"Yeah, wow." Gwen repeats letting one of her sides rest against the sofa as she takes a sip of her Heineken. 

"And you’re sure you want this?" 

"Jen..." Gwen lets her eyes wander around the living room, "I've never- gosh it's frustrating what I'm about to say." She runs a hand through her wavy hair, "In all these years, I've never felt more treasured. He makes me feel like I'm the only woman in the world." She admits feeling her cheeks twitch up and burn when Jen raises her eyebrows at her as a cheeky smile displays on her face. "And I know it's nothing serious, I know. It's a little bit crazy and we might end up crushed on the ground if we fall off the wire, but it feels right. Should I not go with that?"

"You should." She agrees, "hey, I'm happy for you. I really am." Jen says scooping closer to Gwen, who takes another sip of her beer, "He better treat you right, or else." 

"He treats me right." 

"Okay now tell me what really happened this morning. You know..." she smirks at Gwen who panics for a moment but then just shakes her head. 

"We didn't go  _ there _ ."

"Riiiiight!" Jen chuckles and then takes one last sip of her drink. 

"I promise you. We just... You know made out and then we just stopped and had breakfast." 

"You guys are no fun." 

"He's the most fun I've had in my entire life, Jen. He's like a child with a scruffy face. He cracks the funniest jokes out of nowhere and gets me crying of laughter." 

"Well that's also important." 

They let silence take over for a few long seconds as Gwen finishes her Heineken and Jen gets back to a message that had made her phone buzz. "I actually told him I would maybe go to his place after our girly night." Gwen explains shyly. 

"Are you kidding me right now?" Jen exclaims almost throwing Gwen's drink on the floor when she brings her hands up and she stands in a hurry. "You could be with him right now and instead you're here with me. Have you lost your damn mind?" The blonde woman continues to yell as she comically picks up everything from their dinner. Gwen chuckles and covers her face with her free hand as the other puts the beer down. 

"I didn't want to cancel our girly night, I like spending time with you." Gwen explains walking inside the kitchen with the remaining dishes from the coffee table. 

"Gwen oh my god! When there's the option for sex you always choose sex. Forget about me!" She exclaims teasingly. 

"Jen!" Gwen exclaims as she lets out a laugh. 

"Seriously though, I'm flattered you decided to keep our girly night on, but don't do it again, we can reschedule, I don't mind." Jen walks closer to her with the brightest smile on her face and then lets out a chuckle when she sees Gwen's red cheeks. "Sister, you got it bad! This is great!" She bounces on her feet and then hugs Gwen, taking the singer completely by surprise. "Now go get changed!"

"What?" The singer shakes her head incredulously. 

"You're going to his place now and I am going home." 

"But-"

"If you ask about our movie plan I'm going to-"

"Okay, okay!" Gwen surrenders bringing her arms up. When Jen turns around to finish up the kitchen, Gwen calls out for her, making the blonde woman turn to look at her sister-in-law again, "thank you, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." Jen takes a few steps towards the singer and then closes the gap between them as her arms fly up and around the other hugging her close. 

"Anytime, Gwen." She says against the platinum hair. 

"Likewise." The No Doubt front-woman walks out the kitchen and is making her way up the stairs when Jen's voice breaks the silence once again.

"Teasing you is just so much fun."

"Hate you!" Gwen yells back as she shakes her head and lets out a little giggle. 

  
  
  


She decides to put on a loosely black dress and flat sandals. She didn't want to look too formal but not too casual either. Jen offers to drop her off but Gwen explains that Blake does not have a car so she will have to take a cab or a taxi home and she prefers driving herself. 

 

When she gets to Blake's house she turns off the engine and checks her reflection on the small mirror on the visor and draws a bright smile on her face.  _ Wow _ . She blushes at the sight of the biggest smile she has seen on her face in a while. She reaches up and unties the bun on her head thinking how Blake likes her hair down. He had told her once and just something about the feeling on his fingers in between her platinum locks, made her like her hair down better as well. Closing the door of her car, Gwen makes her way to the front door where she decides to knock, like he does. She waits, and just a few seconds later the door swings open to reveal Blake at the other side of it. Gwen smiles up at him when she notices he's wearing pyjama plaid pants and a white shirt. 

"I think this is the first time I see you with a t-shirt on and not a button-down." She points out without entering the house. 

Blake beams down at her, "Dammit, I didn't want you to know about my man boobs just yet." He says letting out a little laugh. 

"Just yet?" She teases. 

"Hi darlin'. You're early." He comments stepping aside to let her in. 

"Hey you." She says pecking her lips for a brief moment as she walks inside the house. 

"Maybe I should change since you look so beautiful and all." 

"No, don't." She says placing a hand on his heart. 

"You good?" He asks bringing his arms around her as Gwen's lift up to land on his neck. 

She hums and then stands on her tiptoes, "You really are tall."

"You're just figuring that out now?" He leans over to playfully press his lips to hers. 

"It's just frustrating that even in my tiptoes I can't reach up to kiss you properly." One of her hands cups his cheek and then her thumb pokes his dimple playfully. 

"That can be arranged, you know?" The country star suggests caressing her sides. 

"Oh really?" She says stepping on her toes to reach for his chin. She drops a kiss there making Blake exhale. "Show me." She breathes against his neck the exact moment Blake lifts her up in one quick move, as she if she weighed nothing, making Gwen's legs come up and around him. He doesn't even go to the nearest wall to have something to rest her against, his arms and her legs around him are enough to steady her and not fall down. As one of his arms stays securely around her lower waist, his other hand comes up to her face where he puts aside her hair as he finally leans down to properly kiss her. It will never not amaze them how their lips seem to fit like puzzle pieces; it's playful and maybe a little messy and it leaves them both breathless but none complains, instead they lean in for more as their tongues begin a battle, not for dominance, more like a friendly football match in which none really fight to win, but if there is a chance to score a goal they take it. Gwen's hands hold on to him for dear life on the nape of his neck as she plays with his curls. She has never imagined his hair would be this soft and appealing to her hands, but it is. He groans when she sucks on his lower lip making Gwen chuckle against his parted mouth. Blake's hand on her cheeks falls down to her side again, where he moves her dress up but then lets it fall again. His lips leave hers to start a path of wet kisses on her cheek, down her neck and then towards her shoulder until his lips and nose can't move the fabric further. His lips suck on that edgy spot making Gwen's air catch on her throat as she hugs herself closer to him when she feels him press his lips to her skin and then a bit of his teeth. 

"Blake." She breathes out following a moan that has Blake kissing the turning into red spot on her skin.

Their noses brush as the smiles on their faces grow. Their eyes meet in the dimmed lighted room, "Hello." She whispers. 

"Hey you." He replies nuzzling her neck with his nose and lips as he walks them backwards to a coldish surface, which Gwen imagines is the kitchen island. Her eyes remain closed as his lips worship her neck and her legs around him bring him even closer to her centre making him groan. "I got you something." She presses her ankles on the small of his back, bringing him to her and stealing a grin from him as he moves in to capture her lips once again, "I guess I can show you later." Both his hands make their way to her thighs, where he lifts them a little bit to then lean down to drop a kiss on one of the knees and then the other. His palms caress her skin as his eyes wander her clothed body to her face where he sees her biting down her lower lip to hide a smirk. Her eyes dark in want make an electrifying sensation run through his veins, and even though it's not the first time it happens to him, he still smiles like a fool at his reaction to her intense staring or touching. His hands stop on the higher of her thighs where she keep her from falling on her back. His delicate touch warms her skin and makes her feel more secure of herself. She had thought she would freak out about this, but there's something about his soft gentle touch that makes all the worries go away.

"Blake?" He nods, keeping the distance between them. "Don't stop." His eyes widen in surprise as his hands on her thighs start to move back to a more secure and less tempting spot. "Please." 

"I uhm..." his hands start to make their way to her upper thighs again as his eyes never leave hers. "Are you sure?" He asks fixing his gaze on hers. 

"I am." He swallows in panic but then her hands make their way to his stubbly cheeks and she lets her thighs touch the marble surface, to sit still. His hands move to her waist to the sudden change of position but let’s his head rest against her gentle hands. "I'm also scared." These are not the words he expects but he lets them sink in because he is feeling the same way. She just knows him so well. 

"I just- I don't even know what I want to say." 

"Did I just manage to ran you speechless?" He chuckles and then shows of his dimpled grin making Gwen's heart skip a beat. 

"You do that all the time, actually." He leans in and drops a kiss on her upper cheek as his hands caress her tights. Her legs are hanging off of the counter but her bare feet are slightly pressed to his pyjama bottoms. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"You really need to stop asking that all the time." She smiles up at him, showing that she really doesn't mind but also telling him that she won't break. "I couldn't be better." One of her hands leaves his shoulder to run through his curly hair. 

"I couldn't be better either." He agrees. His eyes travel from her swollen lips to her eyes, which he sees soften at the sight of his. "I just..."

"I trust you completely." He doesn't know why but it sounds like a confession of love to him. He knows they are nowhere near that, even though he loves her, it's not that kind of love, at least not yet. But if this is what they are openly ready to say, he will repeat the words back to her to show her that he is in the same page. 

"I trust you completely." He doesn't add a too at the end because sometimes that little word implies that the reply was just given to satisfy the other party, sometimes it comes off as less real. So he just repeats every single syllable. And it seems to work because the smile that appears on her face has Blake wanting to reach for his phone and capturing it for eternity. Instead he leans in and kisses her again, picking her up from the kitchen counter and into his arms. He walks out of the kitchen and into the living room where he then stops for a moment to make sure her legs are safely wrapped around his body. 

"I won't fall." She assures him. "I know you won't let me fall." He knows she's not only talking about falling off his arms, but also falling off of their metaphorical wire. He nods at her and then spins them around for a few seconds making Gwen laugh against his lips.  Her hands on his neck and her legs wrapped around him are enough to keep her from falling so Blake takes the moment to freeze on his feet and make a wandering hand slip under her dress and touch her skin. Gwen exhales loudly but then just nods at him to continue his work. He takes a few steps backwards and collides with something that makes her stumble a bit. He quickly recovers as he opens his eyes for a moment to see he is going on the right direction and that there seem to not be other obstacles in their way to his bedroom. He gently lets her back crash against the nearest wall where she takes the moment to begin the teasing. She grins down his body making Blake moan at the closeness of their centres. The fact that she is wearing a dress and him pyjama pants makes the contact more real. Taking the moment to unhook her legs from around him, Gwen presses her whole body to his feeling his election press against her lower stomach. Blake kisses her lips again and lets his tongue trace them as his other hand meets the skin under her dress and caress her sides rhythmically to then catch her dress by the edge and pull it over her head. He doesn't move. He lets his nose wander from her neck and down her chest to continue a path to her stomach and finally her upper thigh and knee as he had done before. He ends up on his knees, her hands on his hair disheveling it as if he had gotten out of the shower. He waits for a sign, anything to continue his craft and he gets it when her hands make their way to his shoulders and tug up for him to help her take off his shirt. Blake closes his eyes and looks down for a moment only to have his head tilt up by her fingertips. He starts to stand up again as he traces the path of kisses back up her almost naked body, heavily breathing against her skin.  

"I like your body." She tells him making his let out a nervous giggle. "I'm serious."

"I know you are. Your voice changes when you are serious." His eyes meet hers in the almost dark corridor, "I," he stops taking when her hands slip under his shirt to touch his skin. A soft beam appears on his face when her hands wander but her eyes stay on his all the time. "Don't judge the man boobs." He chuckles reaching for the edge of his shirt only to be stopped by her hands on his. 

"I would never judge someone's body." She says  earnestly , "You want in on a little secret?" She aks pressing her lips to his. Blake nods so she carries on, "I think you're hot and the fact that you don't even realize it makes you even sexier." Air catches on his throat and then he shakes his head in disbelieve at the same moment a big grin appears on his face. 

"Hold on darlin', if there is a sexy person here, that is you. Wow." He bites her lower lip as his eyes wander her body. "You kn-" she cuts him off by her lips firmly pressed on his making Blake stumble back and taking her with him. This time, his back crashes against the wall making a frame fall to the floor. 

"Leave it." He whispers against her lips before kissing her again. She only tears her lips away from his when she pulls off his shirt making it fall to the ground. The contact of their warm skins make them grin at each other as Blake starts to walk again. When he feels she is having a hard time walking backwards and trying not to fall he picks her up again, only this time bridal style. 

 

When they enter his bedroom, Blake lets her down gently and then bends down to catch her lips again, missing them already. He really has to bend down for this and his back will soon start to complain but he doesn't care at this point. Gwen's standing before him in her black underwear looking at him curiously as she bites down her lower lip. 

"You're stunning." 

 

His back hits the mattress when he manages to unhook her bra and she pushes his chest to have him fall against the sheets. He props himself up and grins at her. She's standing in between his legs only in her panties. He moves to a sitting position to come face to face with her upper stomach where he leaves a soft kiss making her giggle. His fingertips make their way all along her legs and to her hips where he tugs making her fall against his chest. He rolls them over making him end up on top, but when he gets lost in her eyes she takes the chance to roll them over again, ending her on top this time. 

"Superwoman." He breathes against her skin as he brings them to a sitting position again. 

 

She breathes heavily when his lips capture one of her nipples and then showers the other with little kisses that have her mouth biting his ear as she grins down against his dick making Blake leave her boobs and breath heavily against her lips. His fingertips trace the edge of her panties until Gwen nods against his shoulder. He nuzzles her neck to make her look up at him and she gets the message because her eyes meet his in the dimmed lighted room. He manages to slip the panties off of her body and then Gwen glares down at his plaid covered legs making Blake chuckle. 

"Fair enough." He says lifting his butt of the bed for her to slip off the bottoms without any impediment. When they are both in the same level of nakedness Blake brings her back to him intertwining one of his hands with hers. His eyes search for hers to find them closed so he waits for her to open them again. And she does. Silence takes over them and the room as they just stare at each other. Their cheeks twitch up when they realize how dark their eyes are, Gwen had never thought he would see his eyes so dark, because when she pictures Blake, his caribbean sea eyes are the first thing that come to her mind. 

"Still sure?" He asks. 

"100%, cowboy." She says bringing her legs around his waist to have her centre so close to his that the warmness that their bodies and centres irradiate makes it all so much clearer. Her breath catches on her throat when she feels his fingertips rub her clit. Her back arches against him and her mouth hangs open as she tries to steady her breath but then Blake slips a finger inside of her and her breath catches on her throat as a moan also escapes her mouth making Blake grin against her lips.

She breathes heavily for a few minutes as Blake carries on his craft at pleasuring her in every way possible. She breathes out his name when he slips in another finger and he groans biting down her lower lip with a little more force. Her walls close around his fingers as Blake tries to also control his breathing and desire to just slip into her. Gwen cries in pleasure and her fingers slips through his curls leaning down to kiss him messily as she comes undone in his arms. Blake's free hand moves up and down her spine making goosebumps appear on her skin and a magnetic feeling to run through her veins that has her grinning against his lips and him trying to kiss her parted lips. 

"Gosh." She breathes out when she steadies her breath and Blake's fingers slip out of her. "Blake, that was..."

"Incredible, you're incredible." Her lips lands on his again missing the feeling of them as she pushes him back to have him fall back on his back and let out an  _ oof _ sound but then also a little laugh as he bring her closer to him. Her chest collides with his and Blake brings his arms around her to press her even more to him as their legs intertwine on the sheets. 

They let their lips battle for what feels like forever until they have to pull away to breath. Their eyes lock in the darkness and Gwen closes them and then nods at him leaning down to press her mouth to his nose playfully. 

 

When the tip of his dick enters her Gwen breathes out against his lips and then loosely kisses him encouraging him to carry on. One of his hands rub her back over and over again as the other stays on her cheek softly rubbing her skin and making sure their eyes stay locked through it all. He breathes heavily on her lips when he's fully inside of her and then freezes for a moment adjusting to this new breathtaking sensation. Gwen starts to move making a soft chuckle turned moan leave his mouth. She grins on his lips kissing him again and again. Their playful pecking turns to a full on makeout session that has them breathing heavily at the end as the orgasm starts to built up. 

  
  


They fall on their backs as their chests go up and down rhythmically as they try to get their breathing back to normal. He turns on one side to stare at her only to see that her hair is covering her face. He reaches up to move it away and then props himself up on one arm to lean down and press his lips to hers. She kisses his back even though both of them are still trying to breath normal again. He moves away but keeps his hand on her cheek. She closes her eyes and takes one deep breath before she turns on one side to face him. She moves closer to him and brings one hand up to touch his stubbly cheek. 

"Thank you." She whispers before she yawns making Blake's sides twitch up and a dimpled smile to appear on his face. 

"For what?" Gwen's hand skips a beat when his eyes meet hers and the look on his face screams more than both of them are ready to admit. 

"Not letting me fall." 

"Never, Gwen." He says falling on the mattress again. She cuddles up to him and before they know it they fall asleep. 

  
  


She wakes up to find his hand on her shoulder, exactly where he had placed it the night before. She closes her eyes taking in the moment and the warmness of his body next to hers. During the night, her head had moved to his chest but her arms hadn't moved from around his torso. She smiles and cuddles even more to him. He doesn't even flinch. She rolls off the bed and then looks around for her dress only to remember he had taken it off on the corridor. Her eyes land on a door at the other side of the room so she walks up to it. When the opens the door she sees that it's actually a walk-in closet. She takes one look to find jeans on one side and lots of plaid at the other side. She lets her fingers trace over the clothes to stop on an orange and blue plaid. She has never seen this one of him before, but she takes it and puts it on and then walks up to the mirror at the end of the closet to see that it could fit two Gwens but she decides to keep it on when she bring it up to her nose and it smells like him. When she walks back to the bedroom, her eyes land on the bed to find Blake fast asleep. 

 

She prepares two steamy cups of coffee and then makes her way to his bedroom again. She laughs at the wooden frame on the floor by her dress and then blushes at the memories made on the corridor and later on the bed. She opens the door of his room looking down at the full mugs to not drop coffee on the carpeted floor. Shen she looks back up again she meets his eyes and naked chest. She freezes on her feet and he seems to breath in heavily when he sees her. 

"So this wasn't a dream?" He points out shyly. 

"You just admitted you dream about me." Barely 9am and she's already teasing him. He chuckles and then lets his eyes study her. Before he has time to ask, she speaks out, "I'm okay." He shakes his head as a dimpled smile appears on his features making Gwen's heart melt. She takes the remaining steps that separate them and places the two mugs on his bedside table before sitting on the bed. Her hair covers her face when she looks down shyly, so the country star reaches up to put the loosely stands behind her ear and lets his hand stay on her cheek from where he tilts her head for their gazes to meet. 

"Hey you."

"Hi." 

Silence takes over them as their eyes stay connected. The world around them doesn't matter, it's just them now. 

"Is this a little weird?" He asks making Gwen let out a little laugh. 

"Good weird though." She closes the distance between them and presses her lips to his. He kisses her back but neither of them intend to turn it into a full on makeout session, so they slightly pull away to open their eyes again. "Amazing weird." She closes the distance again pecking his lips again. His eyes stay open to make sure this is really happening but close again when she deepens on the kiss for a few seconds. 

"Heart-stopping weird." He adds making her head fall on his shoulder. She grins against his skin and then drops an open mouthed kiss on his skin. One of his arms comes up and around her making her sit on his lap. "You made coffee?" 

"It may not be as good as the one from the french place but I did my best." 

"I'm sure it's even better." He says reaching for one of the mugs to hand it to her. He takes the other and then brings it up. "To..."

"New beginnings." She cuts in making Blake's face break to a big smile.

"New beginnings." He agrees taking a sip, "well this is definitely a new beginning. I had never toasted with coffee before.” 

  
  


An extra round of sex and two coffees later they manage to leave the bedroom. She holds onto his hand all the walk through the house and they laugh together at the mess they had made on the corridor. He is the one to squat down and pick up the clothes that make a path to the bedroom. The last he picks up is her dress. 

"Should I put it on since you're wearing my plaid?" The pop singer burst out laughing as she lets her body cuddle up to his. He had put his pyjama shirt and a pair of shorts before leaving the bedroom. 

"You should. I bet it would look splendid on you." She gets on her tiptoes to peck his lips before tugging on his hand to continue their way to the kitchen where he had promised to make her pancakes. 

 

"I forgot to give you what I got you." He says as they walk outside the porch with their pancakes and another mug of coffee in their hands. "I could bring it now." She nods placing her plate and mug down. He does the same and then disappears, only to come back seconds later with the biggest bouquet of sunflowers. 

"Blake," she breathes out in surprise. He has to tilt his head to one side look at her. When his dimpled face appears from behind the flowers Gwen chuckles. 

"I did tell you I would get you a real bouquet once, didn't I?"

Gwen breathes in trying to hold her emotions together and nods a few times, "You did." She stands up and walks closer to him to admire the flowers. "Wow. Blake, you're crazy. How- wow."

“I know how much you like them and I saw them on my way back home from the supermarket before and I just-” He trails off, “You like ‘em?” he asks nervously. 

“Of course, wow. Thank you, thank you!” She says taking the flowers inside the base with water on it, from him. She tries to tilt her head to one side to kiss him but the bouquet is too big for her to do so, so he is the one to lean down. “Thank you so much.”

“I’m glad you liked them.”

  
  


Behind the closed door separating the living room from the porch, Blake’s phone rings on the kitchen island with an income call from his manager Brandon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason it is this long is because I'm going away for a while and I won't be taking my computer with me, even though I always write on my phone idk if I will have time to write and update. I will try my best, but if not I'll see y'all soon. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments. I really appreciate them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a 6 hours train and seeing that there's nothing much to do I decided to write something. Ta-da!!!  
> I am sorry for any mistake, I have re-read it but I'm updating from my phone and I don't have the word or pages app to detect the little mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

They end up feeding each other pancakes. They had made extra in case they were very hungry, and they had eaten them all.  
"These were really good pancakes." Gwen points out as she hugs her knees closer to her chest on the chair. Blake stares at her and draws a soft smile on his face.  
"I'm glad you liked them."  
"Company ain't bad either." She teases.  
"Best company I've ever had." He says, clearly not thinking about the consequences of his chosen words.  
"Riiight." She teases reaching out for her cup of coffee.  
"I'm not kidding." Blake assures her, as he waits for her to meet his eyes again. When she takes a sip of coffee, but doesn't meet his eyes, the country star awaits. "Gwen?" He tries to get her attention. The pop singer hums in response but still won't look up to him. "What's wrong?" He watches as she closes her eyes and sighs putting the coffee mug down on the wooden table again.  
"How can I be the best company you've ever had? That's stupid, Blake."  
The man stares at her as he bites his lip, "You are. I like having you here and I honestly believe you're the best company anyone can have. You're funny and beautiful, and just so full of stories. I love listening to you talk about your adventures. Or about anything really; your kids for example. Your face lights up when you talk about them and your eyes shine." When he starts to talk Gwen begins to let her eyes fall on him again. She draws a soft smile on her face and even blushes a little bit when Blake tells her what she does when she talks about her kids. "You have seen and done so much, I just want to hear you talk for hours. Hell, you could read the phone book to me and I would still listen!" She reaches over to pat his chest as she giggles. Blake catches her hand on his clothed torso and slowly intertwines his fingers with hers. "No, but seriously, you really are the best company I've ever had." She stares at him thinking of what to say as she melts to the touch of his fingers against hers and his intense staring.  
"Blake?" He hums to encourage her to continue, "What is this?" He frowns, "I mean, when I walk out your front door will we talk about this or we will just-"  
"Forget it happened?" He finishes the question for her.  
"Yeah." He recognizes the sadness in her tone and the uncertain shine of her eyes.  
"I don't want to."  
"To what?"  
"Forget it happened." He states. Gwen exhales and closes her eyes in agreement only to open them again to find Blake scooped over his chair and closer to her. "Last night was incredible, Gwen."  
"Yeah?" She just has to make sure that what he is saying is 100% true.  
"Yes." He says, not letting go of her hand, but moving his chair closer to her. His knees bump into hers and Blake reaches out to put his free hand on her naked leg. "But listen," Her eyes widen making Blake let out a laugh, "It's good, what I'm about to say is great actually. No need to panic." Gwen snorts as she plays with his fingers. "Not only last night was incredible; getting to know you is incredible. The more I learn, the more I want to know." She blushes and hides her smile when she looks down, but then she realizes that she has no reason to feel like she has to shy away, like she has to hide from him, so she raises her gaze to his and her cheeks immediately twitch up when she spots the dimpled and curious look on his face. She lets her head drop on his shoulder as her free hand flies up to grab ahold of his t-shirt. Blake lets her do, he has learnt a lot about her and one of those things is how slowly and cautiously she reacts to compliments. It breaks his heart a little bit that she has to go through a process to end up smiling up at him for his compliment. He will make sure to help her with that.  
"Where did I even find you?" She chuckles against his shirt and then starts to look up to him again as she separates from his chest.  
"Two chairs down, darlin'. Two chairs down."  
"Who knew it would be that easy, right?" She grins at him and then sits back on her chair again only to be followed by Blake, who pushes himself up and follows her moves leaning down to capture her mouth. Just a press of his lips to hers has her cheeks twitching up and a bright toothed smile appearing on her face as she tries control her happiness to kiss him again, but it's his turn to grin against her lips making their kissing impossible, so they just let their grins fall together like magnets.

  
After that, they get back inside where they make the dishes only to be stopped by Blake's phone. He bounces on his feet and walks up to the device to see his manager's name on the screen. He frowns and presses his lips together.  
"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Gwen says from the afar.  
"It's my manager. He probably wants to tell me about Nashville next week, it's fine. I'll call him later." He says letting the call die only to come face to face with eight missed calls from Brandon. His mouth hangs open as he tries to control himself. Something must have happened for his manager to call him so many times, and it for sure isn't about Nashville because Brandon could have easily left a voicemail for that. He decides to let it go and turn back to Gwen.  
"Are you okay?" She asks leaning against the counter.  
"Yeah, yeah. Great." He shakes his bad thoughts out of his head as he presses his chest to hers and leans down to softly peck her nose. "Do you really have to leave?" He pouts.  
Gwen smiles looking up to meet his eyes. Their noses brush against each other and her hands wander her back and his wander her sides. "I need to shower and change clothes and then I have some errands to do downtown."  
"Don't leave!" Blake pouts pulling off a childish tone. "Pleaseeee." He begs against her lips before he closes them on hers again.  
"I could come back later." She says rubbing her cheek against his. "Or you could come to my place."  
"I could?"  
"Of course." She agrees creating some space between them. Her hands reach up for his face as a dimpled smile breaks on his face making Gwen's cheeks burn. "How does 7 sound?"  
"Late. I already miss you." He states making Gwen let out a giggle. He leans over a little bit to nuzzle her neck making her arms come up and around his neck as she breathes out when she feels his lips on her skin. "There has to be something I can do to make you stay." His lips trace a path down her neck, something he has learnt she loves. He feels her tilt her head to the right to give him better access as her hands come up and around his neck where she hooks them pulling him even closer.  
Just a touch of their lips and they're goners. Before she knows it, he's picking her up again and her legs are flying up and around his waist as she grins against his lips. He starts to unbutton his plaid on her as he secures a hand around her body and walks them back to his bedroom where he lays her down gently after his plaid slides down her body and so do his pyjama pants.

  
"Oh my god." Blake breathes out when his back hits the mattress and he gets his breathing back to normal. "Shit." He knows he will walk funny for a couple of days but holy cow it will be worth it. He exhales and inhales and then turns his head to look at Gwen who is staring at the celling, also trying to get her breathing back to normal. "I will walk funny for a week."  
Gwen snorts cuddling to his side as a grin appears on her face. She loved how careful and gentle he had been the night before, how he had been all about taking care of her, but being able to watch his eyes close and his mouth let out a deep groan as she worked on pleasuring him had been incredible. He hadn't asked, hadn't even seen it coming but when she had started to kiss down his torso, Blake had stopped her saying that she didn't have to. The pop singer, though, had shaken her head and smirked up at him before continuing her path down his warm body.  
She moves her head up to look at him, but finds his eyes closed and his head fully rested on the pillow. One of her arms comes up and around his body to hug herself even closer as she feels one of his hands do the same. He doesn't even complain when she ends up completely on top of his sleepy naked body. Being skin to skin with someone else has never felt this good. Like two puzzle pieces falling back in place together or two missing people finding each other again. Gwen thinks it must be around 2pm by now but she ain't a little bit hungry since then had brunch before they fell back into bed again. She really had some errands to run downtown but she was in no hurry to do them. She had just said so, to see if he was in a rush to let her go but as soon as his lips landed on hers and he told her he would do anything to make her stay, she decided to not leave. Nothing in her life has felt safer than lying in his arms, even thought, what scares her the most is what will happen when just this isn't enough.  
"Are you sleeping?" She whispers reaching up to caress his stubbly face.  
"Yes." She giggles at the feeling of his hairy cheek moving against her palm, "Someone kept me up all night." She giggles and hides her face between his arm and the side of his chest. They let silence take over for a few minutes as they just enjoy the quietness and the feeling of their chests going up and down as they breath in and breath out, skin to skin. His thumb caresses her shoulder and Gwen smiles against his side and even gets goosebumps in the process.  
"Blake?" He hums, "What's your favourite colour?" His head shots up at the question as a little frown appears on his features making her look up at him and chuckle.  
She raises her eyebrows at him waiting for a reply, "Uhm... Brown? Blue?" He reaches up to scratch his cheek as Gwen giggles again against his skin.  
"You can only choose one." She says propping herself up on her shoulder to look back down at him. He has to move his arm for her to change position, so his arms lets go of her to intertwine their fingers again when she's settled. He lets his fingertips caress her palm to then merge with hers and bring them up to his lips to kiss.  
"Brown." He nods. He's laying on his back so he only has to open his eyes to see her, and doesn't she look radiant? Wow. A dimpled smile appears on his face making Gwen's cheeks twitch up.  
"What?"  
"You."  
"What about me?" She asks letting her free hand come up to his chest.  
"You're so beautiful." She lets her head fall against his chest again making him oof but immediately cradle her body against his. He grins because he knows she's hiding two blushing cheeks and a big smile, but he also thinks about how difficult it is for her to accept a compliment and how bad he wishes she could just take it and not hide away. "Hey?" He whispers rubbing his hand on her neck. She makes a humming sound but doesn't look up so Blake tugs on her shoulder to have her roll on her back. He, now, props himself up on one arm to look down at her. He waits for her chocolate eyes to meet his and when they do he leans down to softly kiss her. "Don't hide away." She draws a soft smile on her face and brins one hand up to caress his cheek, "Believe me, please."  
"I do." She assures him as her fingertips make their way over his jaw and to his ear.  
"Keep your eyes on me." And she does. The butterflies on her stomach fly around at how thick his country accent is when he's laying down, "You're so beautiful," he says touching her nose with one of his fingertips. "Not only you are gorgeous but your personality is out of this world. You go from badass to the most gentle person in a second. You're so driven and confident at work and on stage; I just wish you felt the same off stage. I know we both have trust and confidence issues, and I will try everything to make you realize that you deserve the world." The way his eyes soften, his voice lowers and his gaze never leaves her makes Gwen let a tear escape and run down her face only to be stopped by his thumb. "You're amazing, Gwen. You don't deserve all the pain you've been through." He leans down to press his lips on her forehead. Her arms come up and around his body to push him down to her even though he tries to hold his body up to not crush her. He knows he has lost weight but he has never really been confident with his body, and he doesn't want to hurt her. When his arms give up he hears her laugh against his ear as his head falls on her left shoulder.  
"Thank you." She whispers after a few seconds of silence. Both his hands come up to frame her head as he pushes away the silly strands covering part of her face, "You know," she beings, "It's the first time in forever that I feel... I don't even know how to explain it."  
He pulls of a dimpled smile and nods, "Right? I feel the same way."  
She giggles, "How do you know you feel the same way when I can't even explain how I feel?" Gwen lets out a laugh as she playfully hits his chest.  
"Because I can't explain it either, but I just know you make my cheeks hurt and that-" he stops for a moment and grins, "Don't laugh." She stares at him curiously, "A funny sensation runs through my body when I see you, as if were cold and I could just warm up from looking at you." As he talks, her sides twitch up to let a toothed smile appear on her face followed by slightly red cheeks.  
"I get the exact same feeling." She says almost shy to admit so.

 

 

They order chinese around five and wait laying in bed, her with his plaid on again and him with pyjama pants, for the order to arrive. When it does, Blake puts on a shirt and runs downstairs to get their late lunch or early dinner and then runs back up stairs, almost falling off the stairs in the process. The loud noise of his body stumbling makes Gwen sprint out the room and to where the sound came from only to find Blake laughing out loud, his back against the wall. She snorts and then laughs along with him as she squats down to sit beside him.  
"What-" she begins but the laughter won't let her continue the question. She lets her head rest against his shoulder as she tries to control her breathing and stop laughing to ask if he is indeed okay. "Oh my god, Blake! Are you okay?"  
"Holy f-" he continues to laugh as he holds on to the paper bag containing their meal in one hand and his phone in the other since he had seen million lost calls from his manager. "I'm okay, I'm okay." His laugh dies as he rests his head against the wall and closes his eyes.  
"Oh my god." Gwen says reaching down to take the bag from his hands and help him stand up. "You know, we can just eat here." She says sitting on the step above his but instead of sitting shoulder to shoulder she sits down to face him and rests her back against the wall. She takes the two recipients out of the bag and hands him the first one as she keep the other. He opens the take out box and then reaches for the chopsticks inside the bags and hands the other ones to her.  
"Rice." He says.  
"Noodles." She replies, "We eat half and then switch?" He grins and nods.

 

 

 

 

  
They don't see each other the following day but they text back and forth the whole time. Gwen finally has time to head downtown to get some errands done and Blake takes the day to himself and has lunch with a buddy of his who is in town for a few days. When he gets back home after a full day out his phones goes off on his pocket. Seeing his manager's names on the screen he decides to pick it up. He had wanted to call him back yesterday but he had forgotten about it and when Gwen had left his place, around 1am, Blake figured it was too late to call.  
"Brandon, my man!" He says cheerfully. As he the grocery bag on the table.  
"Hey, Blake." He sounds serious which makes the country star press his lips together and sigh.  
"What's wrong?" He asks immediately.  
"I want you to know that we, me and your attorney, tried our best to stop it, we tried for days but they-"  
"Brandon!" He raises his voice growing impatient.  
"Right sorry." He huffs at the other side of the line, "PEOPLE's Magazine is printing a story of you going to rehab on front page."  
"What?" He's full on yelling now. His fist collides against the marble of his kitchen and because of his anger inside, he doesn't even flinch.  
"They are positive you are going to rehab and that you had a wild night full of women in Mexico."  
"WHAT?" He yells again.  
"Blake, I need you to tell me the truth."  
"What truth Brandon? I am not going to rehab and I didn't sleep with the entire country either." The madness on his voice is clear and so is his squared face. "I don't have a fucking drinking problem. This is bullshit." He smashes his fist against the flat surface only this time he cries in pain. "Fuck! Ouch!" He brings his fist to his chest and then bends over in pain.  
"Blake?"  
"What?" He spats at his manager, "Sorry. I uhm..." he says moving the stool on his kitchen island to sit down.  
"It will be out on Friday and if you say that is the truth I believe you. I can call your attorney and have the paperwork ready to sue them."  
"What magazine?" He asks leaning over and putting his elbows on the marble.  
"People."  
Blake sighs and then notices an incoming call. He pulls the phone off of his ear and freezes when he sees Gwen's face staring back at him. He's not even in the mood to smile, not even when he sees her face.  
"Dammit." He whispers loud enough for Brandon to call out for him again. Blake declines Gwen's call and get back to his manager. "What do they have?"  
"A story of you drowning your sorrows in alcohol during the summer and hooking up with more than one women in Mexico. They have pictures, Blake."  
"They cannot, cos I didn't do anything. I couldn't stand Mexico and I left after two days. All I did was grab a beer, take a picture with a fan and invite her and her friend for a drink. That doesn't mean hooking up or needing rehab in my dictionary, for fuck's sake!" He hunches over and lets his phone fall on the counter as Brandon's voice calls out for him but he ignores it. After a few minutes of the male voice calling out for him, Brandon appears to give up as the line dies and Blake doesn't even care to call him again. He doesn't want anything or anyone right now. Slowly, he moves off of the stool and then rests his tall body against the kitchen island to let it slide down until his butt touches the floor and he rests his head against the wooden side and closes his eyes. When he feels a tear make it's way down his cheek he doesn't care to wipe it away. He falls asleep there, letting the tears fall and his heart get shattered again.  
He wakes up two hours later when the sound of a new message makes his phone go off. He forces himself up, not only to check his phone but to get to bed or the sofa or he will wake up with a sore back again.  
When he sees Gwen's name on the screen he lets a soft little smile appear on his lips as he slides his finger on the screen to open the message.  
Maybe you're still out. Sorry to bother you with calls and messages, I just wanted to know how you where doing. Good night. Gx.

He feels his heart warm a little bit as he re-reads the text but rapidly falls back to reality, a reality that is not true, a reality that will call him out for things he hasn't done. A fucked up reality that doesn't even exist.  
He decides to lie to Gwen even though she doesn't deserve it, but he is too tired and angry to talk to anyone right now.  
Just got home. He sends first and then checks the time; 2am.  
You never bother me. Headed straight to bed. Talk to you tomorrow? :) He adds a smiley face at the end to make sure she doesn't suspect anything.

Tomorrow. Good night, cowboy.

He smiles at her word of choice for him and then types back as he falls on the sofa.  
Good night, Gwen.

He keeps his eyes fixed on the ceiling as he forgets about his fairytale with Gwen and gets back to the mess made up reality he's going to have to go through.

 

 

 

  
"Something's wrong." She says when they finish their quiet lunch at his place two days after Brandon's call. Blake looks up at her and shakes his head. "You're very quiet."  
"I'm just enjoying this." He lets his back fall against the back of the chair and then fix his eyes on hers. He reaches for her hand, letting his fingers intertwine with hers as he lets the silence embrace them for a moment. He breathes in and out to then close his eyes, "I can't keep anything from you." Gwen's fingers, who where playing with his, freeze when he speaks making Blake's eyes open immediately.  
"What's going on?" She asks concernedly.  
Blake sighs and then leans over to grab both of her hands.  
"People's magazine is going to publish a fake story about me on front page." He watches the confusion on her eyes, "Remember when my manager kept calling me the other day?" She presses her lips together hiding a grin that ends up appearing on her face anyway. Blake chuckles, "I know." His voice softens for a moment, "Even though I do not regret not picking up the phone, part of me wishes I had, and maybe this hadn't gotten so big."  
She lets go of one of his hands and reaches up to caress his right cheek. The country star closes his eyes and lets his head rest against her soft palm for a second. "I am telling you the truth, I would never lie to you. You have to believe me, Gwen."  
"What is this I have to believe?"  
"They're going to print out that I am going to rehab and that I-" he closes his eyes and holds the tears threatening to make their way up, inside. He will not be able to take her face when she hears the rest. He knows he has done nothing wrong, but people, specially her ex-husband, have lied to her before and he knows she has trust issues, just like him. He knows that the only person she trusts, at least a bit, is him and he is not prepared to let her down.  
"Rehab?" Gwen exclaims moving her chair closer to his, to have their knees touching.  
"They're also going to say that I-" he stops again. He cannot let it out. It hurts. He hasn't told her yet, but he knows that it will destroy her, even if he hasn't done anything wrong.  
"What, Blake?" She raises her voice a little bit to get his attention.  
"I haven't done anything, I just went out for a drink, took a picture with a fan before leaving the bar and bought her and her friend a drink. Nothing more."  
"Oh-kay." She moves uncomfortably on her chair waiting for the test of the story.  
"People's going to print that I spend the night surrounded by women and even," he tears his eyes away from her to stare at his backyard, "hooked up with some-" when the first word comes out of his mouth, he feels her go still. Her hand in his freezes and so does the one on his cheek. That one falls off of his face and onto her lap where it meets her other hand, which had slipped out of his hold. "I didn't, Gwen. I swear." He cries out when she starts to stand up. "My friends took me to the bar and it was meant to be fun and I was going to forget about everything for a little while but-" she turns his back on him and starts to make her way towards the inside of the house. "I merely had one beer. I couldn't have fun, not when everything that is fun lately, is with you."  
"I am supposed to believe you?" She spats at him turning around to face him. He wants to run to her and cradle her against his chest and stop the tears threatening to make their way down her face.  
"I would never lie to you. I would never hurt you."  
"You're all say the same."  
No. He will not let her categorize him as all. Because he knows what she means when she says all, and he will not accept being in the same category as her cheating ex-husband. His lower lip trembles and his hands shake on his sides. "I left, Gwen." He runs a shaking hand through his curls, "You can ask my friends if you don't believe me. I swear I left, you hav- please, Gwen." He begs walking closer to her as she takes a few steps back to be stopped by a way hitting her back. "Would the young Blake have done that? I'm ashamed to say it could have been a possibility, I hate myself for saying it. I was an idiot, I was selfish and only cared about myself. But," he watches as she looks around trying to find a way out before he walks even closer to her. "This Blake, the one you know, would never." His voice breaks making Gwen's gaze meet his. "This Blake would never betray your trust." When silence reigns again Blake turns around to let her go. He hadn't walked all the way up to her and he wasn't planning on doing so because he didn't want to pressure her. He wanted her to have her space and her time to think. "Not after all we've been through together."  
"Blake?" Her low voice immediately makes his body feel like home as he turns around to face her again. When he spots the tears running down her cheek his air catches on his throat and he freezes. "We're falling."  
"Wha-" he shakes his head unable to move from hia spot on the living room. He watches as she wipes away two rebel tears and then sucks in a breath.  
"The wire. You said you weren't going to let us fall."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few lines are part of the previous chapter.

_"Blake?" Her low voice immediately makes his body feel like home as he turns around to face her again. When he spots the tears running down her cheek his air catches on his throat and he freezes. "We're falling."_

_"Wha-" he shakes his head unable to move from the spot on the living room. He watches as she wipes away two rebel tears and then sucks in a breath._

_"The wire. You said you weren't going to let us fall."_

 

 _Oh_ . He moves then. "No, no, no." He repeats over again as his feet move on the floor towards her. "I swear I didn't ho- I didn't do _that_. How could I when you're all I think about? I didn't sleep that night thinking about ways to make you trust me again, to show you that I was all in. I still am."

Gwen huffs and runs a hand through her hair, "How..."

He cuts her off, "Gwen, I'm all in. I am. I don't want anyone else, I just want you. I don't want to scare you away because I know how hard it's been to trust each other as friends." He draws a soft smile on his face. When he speaks his eyes never leave his as Gwen's tears her gaze from him from time to time, too intimidated by his baby blues. "Imagine as lovers." He chuckles. "I'm just waiting for you, baby. I'm never going to let us fall, I'm here and I've got you."

"You left to Mexico at the first sign of trouble." Gwen whispers almost scared to open up her heart. "How do I know you won't leave again?"

Blake stays quiet and takes a few seconds to gather his thoughts. He watches as her face loses all hope, as her expecting eyes close and her cheeks twitch down. He usually knows what to say, he is good at speaking, but that question really got him. He looks down at her and huffs running a hand through his hair as Gwen takes one step away from him and then another. "Please, _don't_." It's barely a whisper but it makes her not take a third step back. Blake nods and then presses his lips together. "I may run, you may run, but I do one thing for sure, I'll always come find you."

"I can't watch someone else take off." She looks down at their feet but then his hands on his sides catch her attention. They're shaking, not violently, and if she hadn't been looking down she wouldn't have realized it, but he is shaking a little bit.

She hears him take a deep breath before he speaks again, "We can't know how this will develop. It's for us to find out, if you want to find out." He says taking one step towards her, "All I know is that this feels right and I'm finally in a place where I like myself, where I believe in myself. I'm better, I _feel_ better. I don't need a few beers and a crazy night out to do that, I only need you." Gwen starts to look up when he begins talking, and by the time he whispers _I only need you_ , her gaze is on his and she feels her eyes start to water even if no tears make their way out and down her cheeks. She holds it together. "You've changed me, Gwen. Honestly, I believe you started changing me when you walked into my life." Their eyes stay locked as Gwen bites down her lower lip to hide a smile. Still, his cheeks twitch up at the sight of her not having a concerned look on her face. "Even if it will be hard, I'm confident we will work, wanna know why?" She nods shyly, "Because you're my best friend, because this is the first time I get to be myself with someone. You don't judge me; you laugh at my most stupid jokes and don't get mad at me when I burn dinner. In fact, you laugh along." He stops talking then and an almost awkward silence takes over the room. He closes his eyes and breathes out in defeat when there is no reply from her part. He looks down and sucks in a breath hiding a sob but opens his eyes again and forces himself to look at her. He watches as she intertwines her fingers and how her chest rises, falls and rises again. She stays quiet as she takes his words in. Even then, as she stays quiet while thinking about what to say, he admires her, he thinks he might even _love_ her, even if she may walk out his life. Even if right now he wishes he could vanish and go back in time to stop himself from walking away from her at Carson's.

He's about to turn around and just let her be when he feels something on his cheek which makes him look up and his eyes to open to find her before him. She's not crying but her eyes say more than words will ever do. The small smile on her face is all he needs to understand that she got his message, that she is not leaving; not anytime soon.

Her forehead lands against his chin and her arms circle his waist as his slowly travel around her shoulders. His hand caresses her over her clothes as her hands stay on the small of his back.

"I'm complicated, Blake." She says quietly and then sighs. His hands come all the way to her neck where he gently rubs her skin.

"I like complicated." She chuckles closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"I have three kids."

It's not that he forgets about their existence, but he has never really formally met them, and even though he asks about them, he is used to just Gwen. So now that she actually reminds him that she's a mom Blake realizes that it, for sure, will take time. _Them_. It will take a while. The small smile on his face disappears when he recalls an interview from season 7 where Gwen said she wouldn't leave her kids with him, and even though he knows that was merely a joke and he had played along, he panics a little bit making his thumbs stop running her skin.

"You're thinking about the times we joked on set about not leaving our kids for you to babysit, right?" She speaks softly. The country singer closes his eyes in defeat and sighs nodding once.

"I wouldn't have trusted me either." He tries to jokes about it even though the pain in his features is palpable. Gwen shakes her head and frames his face again.

"Blake," he looks up to meet her eyes, "You don't always have to pull out a joke. It's okay to feel sad. You think so low of yourself and that breaks me."

"I have two nephews and I'm their favourite uncle." He tries to avoid getting into touchy subjects and tries to calm down the atmosphere in the room.

"Blake..." Gwen interjects but he shakes his head and closes his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." He closes his eyes with a little more force.

"Hey," with a softer tone, she tries to reach out and touch him but he takes a step back.

"It hurt you know? I laughed along cos that is the character I have to play, but it hurt." He sighs loudly.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know." He shakes his head looking at his boots. There's a few seconds of silence. It's not necessary awkward but both of them are waiting for the other to make a move, to say something. "I guess I got so into the drunken uncle Blake persona that I forgot to-"

"Don't." She stops him by putting her hand on his mouth making Blake _oof_.

"But I-" he mumbles against her hand.

"Eh!" Gwen stops him again. "I'm so sorry, Blake. _I'm so sorry_." His eyes soften at her words and even a small smile starts to form behind her hand. He shakes his head and meets her gaze. "I'm-"

His hand softly lands on hers on his mouth and he takes it off, "Don't say you're sorry again."

"B-"

"Eh!" He even imitates a female voice when he repeats the sound she had done before to stop him from taking. The country singer winks at her making Gwen chuckle and presses her lips together. "Apology accepted. And Gwen?" She nods, "I actually have news. Good news"

She tries hard to avoid going back to the kids subject, but she understands he wants to move on.

"What?" She asks cupping his cheek.

"I asked my management to get a hosting spot."

"Where?" She says letting one of her arms wrap around his waist. Blake smiles and takes a moment to place his hands on her sides.

"Kids Choice Awards." The mixture of reactions passing through her eyes makes his head tilt back as he chuckles.

"Are you serious?" He immediately looks down when he recognizes the excitement tone of her voice. Blake nods twice as he bites down his lower lip.

"I am serious." He says reaching up to put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm very serious about you as well.Us. I want this, I want you. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a really long time or maybe ever."

She feels her heart skip a beat and her skin warm up at his words. "There's no rush, baby. Just you and me walking the wire. I won't let us fall. I promise."

"Just you and me?" She asks just to hear him say the words again.

"You and me."

  


 

 

Things are a little off for a few minutes until Blake spots his guitar on a stool and picks it up. He doesn't know how it happens but they end up sprawled on fluffy carpet on the floor, his head on her stomach as she plays with his curls and he plays a few chords and parts of his songs. He even pulls off a bit of an acoustic version of Don't Speak that has Gwen singing along.

"No matter what kind of music one listens to, everyone, every generation, knows this song. _You_ did that."

"It's not that big of a deal." Blake and props himself up to look at her as his fingers move on the chords.

"It really is." He assures her, "This song has touched so many people in places I don't even know exist." She giggles and then lets her hand caress his stubbly face.

"I wrote a song."

"You've written so many songs." Blake goes back to resting his head on her stomach as he continues playing random chords on his guitar.

"No, I mean. I wrote a song. As in a few days ago."

He props himself up again, "You did?" She nods.

"Would you let me listen to it? Or read the lyrics?" She shakes her head biting down her lower lip. "Why not?"

"Because it's..." she trails off. "It's about you."

"You wrote a song about me?" Blake asks putting his guitar aside to be able to sit on the floor and look at her directly on the eyes.

"I did." He opens his mouth brut closes it again a few times trying to find something to say. "I... I'll show you when-" she trails off.

"Whenever you're ready." He nods taking her hand. He won't push her. He knows how personal she gets into songs and if there is a reason why she's not ready to share her creation, he will wait. "Wow." He falls back on his original position but a minutes later leans up again to meet her eyes. "Is it a good kinda song? Or about how much I screwe-" her index finger on his lips shushes him as a small smile plays on her lips.

"About how amazing you are."

"Really?" His dimpled grin makes Gwen's cheeks twitch up.

"You're adorable." She admits reaching up to poke on of his dimples. Blake's hand also reaches up to his cheek and gets ahold of Gwen's. He slowly moves both hands to his mouth and drops a soft peck on her skin.

"I can't wait to hear it." He says going back to his original position. After a few minutes of silence, in which Gwen's free hand played with his hair and Blake dropped kisses all over her other hand, the country star speaks again. "I'm suing PEOPLE."

"Uh?"

"For the rehab story. I'm suing them." Their eyes stay glued to the ceiling, "They cannot make up stories like that. Rehab is a big deal."

"You're doing the right thing."

"I think so."

There's a moment of silence again until Gwen breaks it, "I'm sorry for saying you were just like _the others_." She is the one that leans over then. Her back lifts from the carpet as she sits down but keeping Blake from doing so by putting her hand on his chest. She looks down and meets his gaze. "You are most definitely not. And I'm so sorry."

His hand travels up to caress her cheek.

"The story they are going to print will make me look like _the others_ though." The sad look on his face makes Gwen's inside crumble for him. He deserves so much more than this.

"But I know you are not. And I feel so bad for doubting you. I don't know what came over me." His fingertips caress her face until they get to her lips. Gwen kisses his palm and then intertwines their fingers. "You're so unlike any other." She closes her eyes and looks up for a tiny moment. "You make me feel so... at home, so treasured and respected."

"I always will."

"I know. I know." She whispers the second one as she leans down to peck his lips briefly. When she leans back she stares a few seconds at his closed eyes and parted lips. His ruffled hair and dimples make him look cute and so very sexy at the same time. "You're so handsome." The country singer opens his eyes and draws a soft smile on his face.

"You're so beautiful."

  
  
  
  
  


There're two weeks before The Voice starts and Blake has stuff to do away from LA. The night before leaving he had gone to Gwen's place for dinner and a movie. They made the most of their last night together for two weeks. Of course he didn't want to leave, but Nashville called and he also had a hunting trip planned with a few of his buddies. He would have said no to the trip but Gwen had encouraged for him to go, saying that she would have the kids either way and she also wanted him to go on with his life and see and spend time with his friends.

They messaged back and forth and facetime every night when both of them were finally free and had time for only themselves. The first few days, Blake had stayed in a hotel in Nashville, since he had been seeing a few songwriters for a new album, and then had left for Oklahoma to get his hunting gear.

Five days apart from each other and hundred of kilometres away made things difficult but it was also a way to put what they were creating together to test. Seeing all the songwriters in Nashville had made Blake want to try writing something himself, so one night, after a successful hunting day, Blake excused himself and asked Martin, the owner of the ranch they were staying at, if he had a quiet and private room.

"Sure. Come with me."

When he entered the room, with his guitar in hand, Blake looked around to find family pictures and a few college trophies.

"Thanks dude, this is perfect."

He sits down, gets ahold of his guitar and also takes a pen and a small notebook he always carries inside one of the pockets of the guitar case. He lets his fingers play a few cords as he bounces his knee.

_Nothing._

"Come on, Blake. You can do this." He says leaning back on the couch. He closes his eyes for a minute as he taps his pen on the white notebook paper. Gwen had written a song about him and he wanted to show her that he could do that as well.

Problem is, he was never good at writing songs or pouring his heart out in lyrics, so he just never did. But she, a part from a singer, is a n incredible songwriter. She shares her life through music, he knows how important honest lyrics are to her, so he will do just that. He will write a song for and about her.

He has learnt to pour his heart to her through words, now he just has to write the feelings down.

They don't facetime that night since Blake shots her a text that he will have a late night downtown. The following day, when Gwen checks her phone as she makes herself a cup of coffee before she wakes up the kids for school. She’s surprised when she finds not only a Good Morning text from Blake, but also an e-mail.

She frowns but clicks to open it.

  


**I know I'm not even close to how amazing of a songwriter you are, but, wanna write the rest of it? :)**

 

She scrolls further down and finds a picture of a white paper with a few lines. She clicks on the picture and when it opens before her, Gwen's heart skips a beat. She puts her coffee mug down and leans against the counter.

 

_Break my heart (we can change the title later)_

 

She giggles as she imagines him taking the time to add the note next to the title of what appears to be a song.

  


_The sun is setting on your last good try_

_Here I am again with half a goodbye_

_Wonder if you're really gone this time_

_Just when I'm about to lose my mind_

_There you are again on my phone_

_The moon is rising and you're all alone_

_Maybe we could just hang a while_

_Maybe we can make each other smile_

 

_Oh no, here I go_

  


_Why don't you go ahead and break my heart?_

_Why are you waiting, is it way too hard?_

_If moving on is what you wanna do_

_Why don't you do it? Why don't you do it, baby?_

_You can't tell me that we'll still be friends_

_And maybe someday we can try again_

_If you really need a brand new start_

_Why don't you go ahead and break my heart?_

  


Gwen stares at the picture as the hand holding the phone shakes a little bit. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. He's written a song, or at least a part of it, about them. Not only about where they are now, but about their journey. Gwen opens her eyes and bites down her lower lip and reads the words again.

_A country song._

"I don't know how to write country music." She says to herself as she turns around to grab her mug and phone.

"Just pour your heart out, Gwen." She's surprised by her own voice encouraging herself to go ahead. To have no fear.

 

And so she does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written and re-writen this chapter three times and I'm honestly not very sure about it. I feel like this story is going downhill and I hate that feeling because I was so excited when I first started writing it. I don't know, I feel like the chapters haven't been so good lately, and I apologize. 
> 
> This story will have 2 or 3 more chapters more, I think. 
> 
> Thank you for every one that is still reading and an even bigger thank you to everyone that reaches out to me in the comments section or via twitter. Y'all make me so happy.
> 
> Thank you :) <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi I'm back!!

She prints the photograph attached to the email with the few lines of  _ their _ song. It started being his but it changed to  _ theirs _ when he shared it with her and asked her to continue it. For the whole morning she works on LAMB stuff she had been putting on hold for a few weeks, but keeps the piece of paper on the table. She glances at it from time to time during the morning. When it's time for lunch she heads out with Jen to grab a bite downtown. She needs the distraction or she'll go crazy. Not only his lines are hunting her in the most appealing way, but she also misses him. Being used to seeing him every day or every once in awhile when she had the kids and not not seeing him for two weeks is harder that she ever imagined. She can't remember missing someone so much apart from her kids. Even when Gavin went away on tours, she honestly believes she didn't miss him this much because she was always in need for space when she was with him. 

 

"Earth to Gwen!" 

"Sorry." Gwen shakes her head and looks up to her sister-in-law who is looking at her curiously. 

“The waiter is here to take our orders” Jen kindly smiles at the young man dressed in jeans and white staff shirt. When Gwen looks up she lets out a little giggle when she watches the boy’s face change when he realizes who she is. He keeps it professional, though, and Gwen appreciates it as much as she finds it adorable. 

“What can I get you ma’am?” 

“I’ll uhm... I’ll have the avocado salad and the veggie burger.”

“Good choice. Drink?”

“Beer.” Jen shots her a curious look but Gwen shrugs and lets out a little laugh. 

“Corona okay?” The waiter asks.

“Perfect. Thank you...” She rambles when she finds no tag name. 

“Sam.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

“No problem.” The college guy smiles at her and bounces on his feet as he finishes to write the order down. 

“Beer?” Jen draws a cheeky grin on her face when she meets Gwen’s eyes. 

“What?!” She exclaims knowing fully well where Jen is heading with this. 

“You never have beer with your lunch.” The teasing continues. 

Gwen bites down her lower lip and sits back, “Go ahead and say what you want to say, Jen.” She lets out a little laugh. 

“I’m just saying that maybe you’ve been spending quite some time with a certain country singer.”

“What if I have?” Now it’s her turn to tease. 

Jen debates whether to continue the teasing but decides not to, “I am happy for you.” The smile she draws on her face says nothing less than that and it passes on to Gwen, who feels her cheeks twitch up and burn a little bit. “I am guessing postponing our movie night went well, huh?” She’s teasing again which makes Gwen tilt her head down to hide her blushing and embarrassed face. Just then, from the corners of her eyes she sees a Corona appear in front of her and she looks back up again to find Sam, the college kid with curly hair. 

“Thanks.” She pulls off an smile and then reaches for her drink. She takes a sip and meets Jen’s expecting eyes which makes her choke on her beer. “Oh my god!” She exclaims not too loud as she puts the beer down and covers her face with her hands. 

“I’m loving this you.” Her sister-in-law teases yet again. “This is so great!”

“Jen-“ Gwen groans behind her hands.

“Spill the beans, sister.” 

The singer shakes her head and takes the beer again, “Let’s just say it was- uhm, great that we decided to postpone the movie.” When she sees that’s Jen’s about to asks for more details, “And that’s all I am going to say.”

“Ha! You thought! This isn’t over.”  

 

The subject changes to the kids and their basketball and soccer games, to Todd and his brand new project and lastly to The Voice, which of course, at the end ends with Blake again. 

“Here we go again.” Gwen rolls her eyes as a big smile appears on her face. 

“Oh come on! Who are you going to do this with if not with me? Best friends have to know these things!”

“I never ask you stuff.” Gwen says sitting back when she finishes the avocado salad. 

“Yeah well, I’m married to  _ your  _ brother.” Gwen raises her eyebrows and nods letting out a chuckle. 

“Yep, I don’t want to know  _ that _ .” The singer shakes her head and closes her eyes as a beam appears on her face. When she opens them again she finds Jen’s questioning gaze on her and she looks down, “He...” she looks up and around, “I told you once I think. He makes me feel like I’m the only girl in the world. I forget about how messed up my life actually is when he is around.” Jen decides to just listen and stop the teasing, she knows Gwen will open up, it just sometimes takes a while. “And it’s crazy, this is so fast and maybe it’s wrong, but it feels right so it can’t be wrong, no?” She rambles a little bit as she plays with her hands on her lap. Her eyes wander around for a bit to finally land on Jen who is listening carefully. She, opens her mouth to reply but Gwen speaks again, “He’s just so... I don’t know, different, I guess. He listens, he cares and makes me feel so,” she stops and takes a deep breath. She frowns and then meets Jen’s eyes again, “loved.” She watches as Jen’s mouth draws a little O and how her eyebrows raise to the confession. 

“Love? Already?” Jen asks. 

The singer presses her lips together and then aita back resting her elbow on the arm of the chair. “It’s too fast, isn’t it?” 

“There is really no timeline for love.” 

Gwen looks away again and rests her head on the palm of her hand, “Maybe I just like the idea of being in love too much and I’m making up things.”

“I don’t think you are.” Gwen turns her head to meet Jen’s eyes, “You’re glowing and for the first time in a long time I see you excited to even breath!” She says that in the most serious tone because she has seen Gwen and her worst and seeing her so happy and giddy now is actually refreshing. “He makes you happy.” Gwen nods, “But you’re still scared and that is totally fine.” Gwen nods as a waitress takes their plates away. When the young woman leaves Jen continues the conversation. “What scares you?”

Gwen sighs, “What about the kids? Blake... He... What if he gets tired when he starts to realize that it cannot be just me and him. I have three boys and-“ Gwen inhales and exhales loudly, “He’s always said he’s not a kids person.” 

“Has he said that to you or the camera? It’s pretty different. Cos Gwen, I’ve seen him  _ father  _ young artists on the voice for four years now.” Gwen smiles at her sister-in-law, because it’s true, Jen knew about Blake way before Gwen. “Give him a chance, maybe he’ll surprise you.” 

“Do I invite him over for dinner?”

“That’s a good idea.” 

  
  


After the lunch out with Jen, Gwen drives back home and sits down on the couch with Blake’s few lines in front of her. She bites the cap of the pen and hums along to the last song she heard on the radio. 

“I can do this.” She says before she starts to re-read his words again. She had written a song about him a few days ago, she could totally do this. “You just need to be honest. You’ve done it your whole life.” She speaks to herself as her head falls back against the cushion of the sofa. She groans and then without opening her eyes or sit back up she reaches for her phone. She hasn’t talked to him recently. She remembers he had told her that he’d be staying out late the night before and that was why he had called after lunch, so it had been more than twenty four hours. “Weird.” She frowns and opens the phone to check the messages. Nothing. Lost calls; nada. She doesn’t want to go mad over this but something is most definitely wrong because they always texted, and he always, always called during the day. Her thumb scrolls down to his name and she clicks call. Three beeps later he picks it up and she lets out a deep breath. “You’re okay.” Her free hand comes up to her face as it falls again against the cushion again and she sighs.

“Gwen!” He cheerfully replies, but his tone changes when he hears her a the other side of the line, “Okay? Yeah, I’m fine. What’s wrong?”

“Oh thank god!” She closes her eyes and then sits back up crossing her legs. 

“Wh- what’s wrong?” Now he is the one that sounds scared. 

“Nothing, just… We haven’t talked since yesterday and I don’t know- you’re hunting it’s… scary.” 

“We don’t shoot at each other, you know?” He chuckles at the other side of the line. “You have nothing to worry about, I’m as good of a hunter as I am of a singer.”

“Oh, okay. I feel better now.” Silence takes over for a few seconds in which she just enjoys the quietness of his breathing sound against her ear. “How-”

“I miss you.” He says at the same time she decides to speak again. A giggle escapes her mouth and she feels a smile appear on her face.

“I miss you too.” She replies doodling on the paper containing his lines. She stares at it and bites her lower lip trying to decide what to do. 

“You’re quiet.” He observes. 

“I uhm,” She touches the back of her neck, “I’ve been thinking.” 

“‘Bout what?”

“I want you to meet the boys.” She hears him suck in a breath which makes her chuckle. 

“Yeah?” The tone of his voice lets her know that he is full on dimpled-smiling at the other side of the line. 

“I think it’s the right move and it will probably be a little awkward and they’ll ask a lot of questions but we can just say that you’re a friend,” She explains, “At least for a little while.”

“I like that.” He softly says. “That’s a good idea.”

“Apollo won’t understand a thing, Zuma will ask you to teach him how to play the guitar the moment you cross the threshold and King might take a while-”

“I understand.” He adds showing her that he is ready for everything that’s coming, “They are part of who you are, Gwen and when I say I want this with you, I am including them as well.” She hears him take a breath, “I know it will take time cos I was them once too and I hated Mike, who later became my step-dad. I couldn’t understand how my mum could be happy with someone who wasn't my dad but he never gave up and I won’t either.” 

Her cheeks twitch up as he speaks. She notices how his country drawl has gotten thick in just a few days out with his friends but his soft tone still remains. He sounds so happy and excited she wants him to go on forever. “Are you there?” He asks when she doesn't reply back. 

“Yes, yes, sorry.” She says looking around her living room wondering if he wants to ask her if she had gotten the email as much as she wants to tell him she has re-read his verses about hundred times. “When are you coming back?” 

He lets out a little laugh, “Tomorrow actually.”

She freezes, “Tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Why?” He laughs, “Because these country hunks are making fun of my lovey-dovey face and they don’t-”

“They know about us?” Her high pitched voice makes him chuckle. 

“No, of course not. They just know I’m kind of dating someone.”

“Kind of?” She teases on purpose. 

He clears his throat, “No, no. I mean… Dating, like fully dating. No kinds of or shit.” His little ramble makes Gwen’s knees come to her chest as she rests her forehead against them laughing out loud. “You’re evil, you know that?”

“And you’re cute.” 

“Can this cute man see you tomorrow?” She can totally picture his good boy dimpled face at the other side of the line. 

“I have the kids.” He sighs, “What about dinner tomorrow? I’ll talk to them tonight.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I am. I’ll confirm tonight.”

  
  


Their conversation shifts to The Voice and half an hour later, when she yawns, Blake decides to hang up and let her take a nap before she has to turn into full on mum mode again. 

She fixes pasta for dinner and when she has the three of them busy with their meal she asks the question. “Hey guys,” She catches their attention, “I was thinking of inviting Blake over for dinner tomorrow.”

“Blake?” Zuma frowns at her.

“From The Voice, you dummy!” Kingston jumps in.

“King, there is no need to say that.” She explains and King nods, “Yeah, the Blake from The Voice. He’s all alone at home and he doesn’t have many friends in this city because he’s from Oklahoma.” 

“Oh, why doesn’t he have friends?”

“Because most his friends are back in Oklahoma.” Gwen says twirling some spaghetti on her fork. “Are you guys okay with it?” Gwen looks at Apollo who is busy with his food. She chuckles and then looks back to the older ones. 

“Yeah, sure.”

“Yep!” The both say at unison. But then Zuma adds, “No one should have dinner alone.”

There is the kid she loves. “That’s right Zums.” 

  
  


That same night, after cleaning up the kitchen at putting the kids in bed, Gwen sits against the headboard of her bed and opens her notebook to take out the paper with Blake’s song. She bites her lower lip and gets a pen from her bedside table. 

 

_ Break my heart (we can change the title later)  _ He had written. The pen falls on the first B and she smiles. Right above the words she adds  _ Go Ahead and  _ so it’s the same as in the chorus.  _ Go Ahead and Break My Heart.  _ She doesn’t imagine any king of melody to go with it, because he probably imagined a soft guitar sound and a country vibe, and she wants to maintain that. So she just writes. It’s like the words pour out of hers as easy as she laughs when she’s with him. Naturally. It comes out as if she had written about him all her life. Thirty minutes later she has it. A complete song. First half in his handwriting and second half in hers. His in a black pen and hers in a blue pen, but with the same honesty and meaning. 

She re-reads it all once and when she goes at it again she stops on a particular line. 

_ Last thing I needed was to fall in love. _

“He makes me feel so loved” the words she had spoken to Jen repeat on her head over and over as she falls on the mattress and hugs the pillow close to her body.  _ She loves Blake.  _ Wow. 

_ Love never felt this good.  _

 

The next day goes by like any other but she feels nerves start to creep up when she starts to cook. King helps her out with the table, which she asks him to set on the dining room since they had a guest.. The three kids had put on their pj’s since they always had dinner with them and Gwen didn’t want them to ask questions if she asked them to put something fancier. She had changed from a dark green dress to jeans and a simple white shirt to avoid questions from the little ones, since she also normally changed for dinner. 

She’s just walking to the kitchen to check the lasagna in the oven when the doorbell rings and she freezes. 

_ Here we go.  _

She opens the door and a smile immediately appears on her face when she sees him at the other side with a paper bag on his hands and with a somewhat nervous look on his face. 

“Hi.” He says.

“Hi.” She replies back. “Wanna come in?” She asks stepping aside. 

“I don’t know. Can I kiss you inside, or I should proba-” Her index finger falls on his lips. 

“No kissing tonight. They’re sneaky.” She raises her eyebrows at him and he gulps. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I’m so nervous.”

“They’re just my kids, it’s not like they’re my parents!” Gwen laughs closing the door once he’s inside. She continues to laugh when she looks up at him again and sees the panic in his eyes. 

“Oh god!” He exclaims quietly feeling like the whole oxygen in the room had been sucked and he had trouble breathing. 

“Hey, hey! Not today. It’s going to be okay. Look at me.” And he does. His gaze meets hers again and the brown in her eyes calms him down as he starts to breath in and out normally again. She had wanted to keep her hands to herself but she breaks her own rules when she brings them up to the lapels of his jacket, “They’re very excited and a bit sad because you don’t have a lot of friends in this city.” He draws a small smile on his face and brings a hand up to cover hers, “Zuma said that no one should have dinner alone.”

“That’s-” He beams, “Very nice of him to say.”

“Ready?”

He nods and exhales, “With you, I’m ready for anything.” His dimpled look makes Gwen’s eyes roam over his face and finally land on his lips. She turns her head to see that there is no one around so she gets on her tiptoes and softly brushes her lips to his. “Definitely ready.”

  
  
  


“Guys?” Gwen calls out for them when they walk to the living room and they are nowhere to be found. “Hey!?” Apollo appears from the kitchen with a piece of bread in his hands. When he sees his mother he hides the food behind his back making Blake giggle and Gwen roll her eyes. “Pollo?”

“Zum!” The toddler says pointing at the kitchen door. Gwen hears Blake chuckle. 

“Come here, baby.” Gwen’s mum voice makes him warm inside, “I want you to meet Blake.”

“Chair!” He says excitedly as he bounces up to the adults and then tilts his head up almost falling on the floor when he looks up at Blake. 

“Hi, Apollo.” Gwen picks him up before Blake thinks about squatting down in front of the kid. “I have a chair, you remember.”

“Red!” He says proudly making Gwen smile up at Blake whose eyes shine bright. 

“King?” Gwen tries for her older son which emerges from the kitchen seconds after being called. 

“Here.” He stops on his feet when he sees Blake and the country star freezes for a seconds, “Hi, Blake!”  _ Phew. _ The young boy walks up to him and holds his hand up, Blake draws a soft smile and takes the small hand, “Hello, Kingston. Nice to meet you.”

“We’ve met before.” The boy giggles. 

“Yeah, sure. I know.” He really needs to control his nerves. 

“Mum, the lasagna is ready.” Blake stares down at Kingston and smiles thinking how responsible he looks for his age. “Zuma finished the bread.” Gwen chuckles and nods.

“Okay, baby. Can you please help ‘Pollo sit on his chair, I’m going to go get Zuma.” 

Blake decides to follow her inside the kitchen where they find Zuma filling the water jar. “Oh, hi!” He shyly smiles up at the tall country singer. 

“Hi!” Blake puts the paper bag on the counter and walks up to the kid who is struggling to hold the jar, “Let me help you.”

“I’m Zuma.” He looks up a little intimidated. 

Blake smiles and then squats down with the jar on his hands, “I know.” He decides to fist bump the kid and that way get the shyness out of him. The little boy grins and bump his little fist to Blake’s. “Gwen.” He stands up again, “I got us  _ spanish _ wine.” He says making her eyes grow wide when she recalls the first time they kissed to  _ Sangria _ playing on the background. The country singer smirks and winks at her. She gets the corkscrew and then tells Zuma to go sit down. 

“Spanish wine, huh?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Blake winks at her once again as he opens the bottle and pours some in the glasses she had gotten for them. 

“You’re doing great so far.” She says before she opens the door to the dining room. 

“They are really great, makes it easy.” 

He walks behind her with his glass of wine in one hand and the paper bag in the other. When the meets the kids’ eyes he presses his lips together and puts the glass down on the table. “I got wine for the kiddos as well.” She frowns, “otherwise known as coke.” King and Zuma burst out laughing as Apollo looks in between them and his mother and then just decides to join his brothers on the laughing battle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left after this one! 
> 
> See you soon :)


End file.
